Harry Potter and the Unborn Happiness
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post-DH.Harry & Hermione were supposed to live happily ever after next to the ones they chose during the war. Now, 5 years later, they live their perfectly masked misery, a night changes everything, can they cope with the unexpected consequences? HHr R&R!
1. The Night that Changed their Lives

_**OOOOk people, brand new HP story, I know, you have every right to be mad at me for having Ultimate Love in Hiatus but i go wherever my muse is leading me and right now she has thrown me in a hole full of vampires lol, but i promise as soon as she vents, i'll be back in bussiness with wizards and harmony ;)**_

in one of her flashes she gave me awesome ideas for a new story and i decided to start fresh till i feel ready to write for the UL, this is all new all angsty and soon to be harmonious, the only way for me to keep up with something is to have feedback for it so please read and review my work :)

as always huge thanks to my a w e s o m e beta and friend Marla1 for her crazy help hehe :)

Enjoy....(wooo i missed saying that for an HP fic)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Unborn Happiness**_

_Chapter One_

_The Night that Changed their Lives_

_Take A Bow _

_Madonna _

_Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Lights are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here_

_  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say  
when there's no one around  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]_

_I've always been in love with you_

_I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_

People believed things would be great for all of them, people believed things _are _great for all of them_. _Of course they would, why not? They all survived a war, they all won, they all made it. They were_ meant_ to live happily ever after, meant to be fine. She was fine, she was physically alive, she existed, but no, she didn't live.

Existing is far away from living, objects exist, people live, and she had stopped living a long time ago, making sure she looked good existing.

'Ready to go?' Ron asked from the doorway of her house and she snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head at him. He didn't wait for her to speak, they had stopped doing so nowadays. He left without a second glance behind him and she sighed and then took a deep breath as the air in her lugs was low. She felt empty and like she would burst at the same time. It was excruciating, being here, existing with Ron in the same house, feeling the guilt and pain inside her, knowing the truth of her actions, believing in fake hope.

She took another deep breath and put on her usual, fake smile, the one that would make Mrs. Weasley sure everything was alright. The smile that would fool almost everyone, almost. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and Hermione almost chuckled sadly at the fake doll she was seeing in the mirror, beauty that blossomed mostly after the war, long hair in curls, light make up, warm smoky eyes, fake smile. Everything was perfect on her, her mask was brilliant. She made sure nothing could betray her eternal banes and she smiled once more at herself, half proud of her bright smile after what happened and half disgusted for the exact same reason.

She left the room, found Ron downstairs and in silence they flooed to the Burrow.

Harry was already there, looking around warily. There were only familiar faces, other people faces that smiled and beamed and grinned but not _her_ face. _Classical _he thought with a sad small smile of his own for the mood the Burrow always had on Sundays, when everyone was getting around for the "family dinner".

He must be the only one who wasn't smiling, he had stopped doing so for the last weeks, or was it months? No it was two months, three days, four hours and a couple of minutes but who counted? He hadn't seen her a single time ever since things happened. She had made it to avoid everyone and especially him since that day, sometimes it felt like years and sometime it felt like minutes.

She had made it to avoid eight family dinners in a row, many afternoons and even more days at work so she didn't have to see him. Ron said – in his own stupor of how his life had turned out- that she needed to go to her parents, or that she had to finish paperwork of her job or that she had to leave for awhile because her mom needed help. Harry never pushed things to know more, he _knew _the truth of Hermione's runaways, he didn't need to hear the bullshit Ron had been fed from her.

That specific truth had made his own stomach drop every time he thought of her. Every time he dared to think what happened back then, between them.

The floo sounded and everyone looked around to see who arrived. Ron smiled, first out of the fireplace with Hermione joined at the hands. They smiled at everyone around them. Harry's eyes were glued on hers and her smile disappeared when she laid eyes on his. They locked eyes for a split second and then tore their gazes away, feeling like they would expose everything. Harry felt an arm snaking around his waist and looked down to see Ginny smiling up at him. He forced himself to do the same, she looked at him for a long moment with her own smile frozen in her eyes and then kissed his jaw lightly as she left his side to help her mother.

The living room was full of people talking, laughing and joking, kids playing around but he was stuck there, frozen looking Ginny's back, with a stab of pain he thought of how much he would hurt her if the truth was ever exposed. He may wasn't in love with Ginny but he cared for her and he didn't want to know that he was the cause of her suffering. If things were out in the open, everyone would suffer, not just him and someone else in this room did now.

'Hey, mate, look who made it.' Harry heard Ron from his left and he made sure the smile he put on was flashing, he looked at his friend to see his smile never reaching his blue eyes and then he looked at Hermione. Her head was lowered and when she finally looked at him she made sure she didn't look into his eyes. Ron looked between them for a second and then smiled at Harry again.

'Hey you, mate,' Harry said and looked at Ron with a smile on his own, never reaching his eyes.

'Hey you, Mione, finally you came.' He said and he couldn't help his tone not being almost accusing.

Hermione looked up at his eyes and their gazes locked once more. Harry knew he had to stop being accusing if he wanted the Burrow to remain as facedly peaceful as now. The people kept talking around them, Ron said something about bringing drinks and checking when the food would be served but nor Harry nor Hermione listened more as their eyes were still locked, sharing the pain, loving the moment of it, caring for the wounds, wanting to open even more at the memory.

_Hermione was sat on the bed in her nightgown, she was there for the last hours, not moving an inch. Her mind was as blank as her heart was. Ron had proposed to her, Ron, to her, and she had denied. Why, she knew very well why, she knew things with Ron had been dead in every section for a long time ago. Sometimes she just hoped she would be free, from Ron, from everything. She never imagined Ron would propose as to have a last chance in their relationship, a relationship made on bickering, insecurities and fights. Ron was always centered on himself and how good he felt when he compared himself to others. Hermione's life was always centered on Harry freaking Potter. She wasn't sure how stupid she was when she crushed on Ron. _

_How could she want Ron, back then, when she would easily sacrifice her life for someone else? The answer was simple, that "else" saw her like a sister. That "else", loved her as a sibling, even hate can be turned into love, but how can you change kinds of love? Things with Harry had also been suffocating for a long time; something had changed in both of them. Hermione was always ready to give everything for the man she loved, but now, something was so out of place that even she couldn't understand what was on with him. The moments he was looking at her, the moments his eyes were piercing her soul were different, more painful, more intense, and more heart-breaking than before. Something was different and if she – the one who knew Harry Potter better than himself- couldn't understand then who could? _

_Hermione sighed deeply, it had been hours since her fight with Ron, they had accused each other for many things after her denial to marry him. They had spoken clearly to each other after years; they had been true to each other for the first time. _

_A loud crack was heard and Hermione sighed once more as she guessed Ron was back either to go on with the fight or to ask forgiveness, a forgiveness she was ready to give by habit by now. However she gasped when she felt two strong hands gripping her shoulders and bringing her up to her feet. She looked in emerald eyes in shock as the man she loved was the last person she expected to see in the middle of the night in her bedroom. _

'_Harry what are you do-?'_

'_Why didn't you accept his fucking proposal!!?' Harry interrupted her surprised question and she left speechless at his words. He knew, of course he would, Ron would have talked to him already, for both the proposal and later on, the denial. Harry looked in her eyes for a long moment, their eyes always communicate better than their mouths, the seconds many times lied, their eyes would never do such thing. His heart was getting into pieces, he knew for that bloody proposal for the last days, he expected for tonight to end his torture, he expected for a bloody happy call of Ron, saying she accepted, he waited that sign to finally kill his bleeding heart and burry I deep in a grave. _

_He hoped for that moment, he hoped for the reason of his heart's death, he hoped for the redemption that never came when Harry saw Ron in his and Ginny's doorstep looking a drunk mess with the little box of the ring thrown in his pocket and the angry face of his. Harry jerked Hermione in his arms, needing an answer, and a darn good answer for his heart to continue on with the torturing. _

'_Why?' he repeated and Hermione seemed to snap out of her shock and the lock of their eyes. _

'_It's none of your business, Harry.' She finally said and released herself and pushed him away only to have his hands locking around her wrists and pulling her against him once more. 'Release me!' she demanded but Harry didn't oblige. _

'_Tell me why you didn't accept!' he pushed and she started struggling to get free, unsuccessfully as he was way stronger than her. She whimpered in effort but still Harry didn't leave her, partly because he didn't want to and partly because he simply couldn't. 'Tell me, Hermione, why, give me a reason.' He said slowly and Hermione stopped fighting. The tension between them was unbearable, Hermione looked deep in Harry's eyes and then she saw it, she saw what was going on with him, she saw what was up, she understood. She couldn't dare say it out loud, she couldn't dare hope on it but she believed it, she knew she should believe only what her eyes could see and right now, Hermione could see love, lust and passion from Harry's eyes on her, the veil of pride and fear was lifted and pure love and need and so much more were released. _

'_I-I couldn't do it,' Hermione stammered as she knew she had to reply soon as not to be jerked from him again. She wished she could tell Harry why exactly she didn't want to marry Ron, she wanted to tell him who she wanted to marry, who was the one she loved, but how could she do such thing? She would hurt so many people; she would destroy so many lives. _

'_Why?' Harry asked calmly. 'Give me a reason!' he demanded and Hermione closed her eyes to collect herself, she couldn't think clearly as to lie to him, she was too close to him, his hot body against hers, his breath still so close on her skin, his eyes piercing her face. Even if she could master a lie, he wouldn't believe it, he knew her too well to buy her excuses. Darn it. _

_The next thing she knew was her eyes opening and seeing Harry leaning close to her fast, then his lips were crushed against hers and the only thing she could feel her heart pounding, she opened her lips to him, giving him access to the depths of her mouth. His arms snaked around her, keeping her from the waist, his other hand pressing the back of her head against his, her hair clenched in his fist. Her hands roamed over his body. Their kiss was hot and hard, desperate and needy as they had been for each other. Hermione could feel something clicking inside her, something coming to an end and something new starting. She knew she should stop, Harry was her best friend, Ron's best friend, Ginny was Ron's sister, Harry's girlfriend and her own friend but she couldn't stop herself, she was far too tormented to stop this drug that took the pain away. _

_Harry kept kissing her, touching and exploring her, he was far too destroyed to care for the further damage their actions would cause. He needed the one person he loved, the one person who was always there for him, Hermione, his friend, his rock, his once seemingly sisterly figure, his current and eternal love. His hands kept running up her body as he moved them both against the wall, he didn't want them on the bed, not where Ron had been with her. He pressed her against the closest wall and she moaned as her body slammed against the wood, he looked in her eyes and saw her need, her care, her lust and something more he didn't dare to believe was addressed to him, her love, he pushed himself to believe it, maybe after all, she was as a good actress as he was around other people, they couldn't fool each other. _

_Their lovemaking was passionate, fast and raw, they didn't need to be gentle with each other, they didn't hide their need, nails scratched, teeth nipped, lips nibbled and hands gripped and clasped as their encounter needed minutes to complete, their coupling lasted a few but glorious minutes of heaven. _

_They were both panting when they were done, Hermione still attached on Harry her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, her gown pooling around her waist. His head rested against her shoulder and hers against his. They didn't speak for a long time, moments passed by and they remained silent, scared to believe it, afraid to hope for it, frighten to realize it but always willing to accept it, never regretting their actions as they were made by the leading emotion for each other._

'_I love you,' Harry chocked out as the tears started already, he felt Hermione stiffening and for a moment her hand ran up and down the back of his neck in a soothing manner, it stopped and she sighed as a sob escaped her lips._

'_I love you too,' she whispered against his skin, 'please leave, before it's too late, leave and forget it, forget us.' She went on in a pitiful excuse of a voice, he obeyed her, listening to her as he always did, hoping she would be right to do what she asked, she always knew better. He let her stand on her feet as she supported her back against the wall their encounter had taken place moments before._

_They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes saying everything they needed to hear, everything they needed to know as to keep up for the rest of their lives with what happened, they couldn't stop the reaction, they couldn't stop their love, it was overwhelming, it was above their own powers, magical and non, they could only hide it, keep it away from everyone, their love for each other would tear everyone apart. _

Ron returned with the drinks and offered a butter beer to each one, both Harry and Hermione took the drink and looked away as the red head moved close, they couldn't look at each other any longer, their souls bled enough already, they needed to heal somehow, their pain was increasing only by the presence of each other under the same roof, now Harry understood why Hermione kept her distance for the past weeks, she knew the pain, she knew what would happen.

Still, he didn't care, he embraced the pain, he even liked it, because he knew she loved him as much as he loved her, because they were there and they had been true to each other, he would give anything up as to have he. He knew he wouldn't do such thing, not with everyone's happiness depending on his actions, but he would, if he had a greater reason as to give it all up, he needed something more than each other's buried love as to push the limit, as to dare.

For now, he joined her plan, he kept the appearances, he kept the act, he kept dying inside.

* * *

angsty indeed? i know we don't like ron with hermione and ginny with harry but give me some time :) you know how much i like to prove those pairings wrong before i can have the harmony on, in this fic things will be kind of different, i can feel it being the most angsty of all, something close to my Veil of Freindship but with even bigger surpsises and conflcits so stay tuned and review my work so i can know all this is not in vain :)

CP09 is back on her HP track :)

please review loves

Christina


	2. Something Unexpected

you have every right to be mad at me lol but i thought i had posted the second chapie lol anyway here it is :) thanks for the reviews at the start of the story, i'm glad you like my new HP fic

the chapie is unbetaed as i have put so much weight on my friend's shoulders, so be patient please :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Two_

_Unexpected_

Hermione steadied herself as she flooed to her office, St Mangos was always busy so she took a deep breath and decided to start her day as fast as she could. She hadn't slept the previous night, Ron's snoring –even from the living room's couch that had became his sleeping place ever since he proposed and she declined- was piercing and along with her uneasy stomach and the torrent of thoughts that included a raven haired, emerald eyed wizard in her head, didn't help at all.

The evening before she had seen Harry after almost two months and she felt like collapsing, she didn't feel regret or pain and that was probably the worst part of the whole situation, she hated to admit it but if she could do it again, she would, she would have sex, make love, do it –call it as you want- with the love of her life no matter what, and that made the guilt inside her flare up and all the logical part of her mind to scream at that was wrong but still, she wished things weren't like that, she wished she could be with him but that was not her reality.

Her true world involved a boyfriend who had stopped talking if not completely necessary because she had declined a marriage proposal made out of fear of breaking up and a huge secret that ate her inside out because of what she had done with her and her boyfriend's best friend. What nearly killed her was the look on Harry's face when he saw her last night, totally mirroring her torment, he was unhappy, he had been unhappy a long time ago but who she was to tell him something about his relationship with Ginny? Especially after what happened between the two of them two months ago?

She moved out of her office and decided to go and start her day in the new maternity ward of the hospital and check on her patients and their babies. She gasped when she saw Harry rushing through the corridor with a couple more aurors around him, carrying another damaged man from their team. Harry immediately saw her and waved at her as she approached and checked on the beaten man.

'Take him here,' she commanded and the two other men moved the damaged man where she pointed in a room, Harry and Hermione held their gazes for a moment, like they did the night before but snapped out of it and moved in the room themselves. Hermione cast a signaling spell for more specialized on spells healers to come but she casted a few first aid spells for the pain. She stepped back when her co-healers arrived and looked at Harry who smiled halfheartedly at her, his own face full of scratches and bruises mixed with dirt and sweat.

'Come with me,' she whispered at him and he nodded his head, knowing they'd have some privacy, finally.

Harry and Hermione moved out of the room the healers were taking care of his partner and headed towards her office, he knew the way, for the last years he knew where to floo or apparate anytime he needed her, the past two months had been the longest for him not to visit her office. When she closed the door of her office behind them, she gestured to him to sit down and he obliged, only then, when she moved standing above him with her wand in hand he noticed she was paler than usual and seemed tired. The evening before, make-up and fake smiles covered her now seemingly sick state.

'Mione, are you alright?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him worried, for the past weeks she had been feeling kind of under the weather but she knew it was nothing much probably, she had been like that during the second war and her mind was off to other more pressing matters like the destruction of her life as to notice she had been feeling off for a long time now.

'You came in here with a damaged partner and your face in bruises and pain and you ask if I am fine?' she almost snapped at him and immediately regretted it, there was tension between them indeed but he wasn't the _only_ one to blame for it. 'Sorry, I didn't have a lot of sleep last night.' She apologized a moment later and Harry smiled at her and shook his head.

'I can tell…' he said and for a moment a pang of pain shot through him at the idea of what could be keeping her from sleeping, what could it be to take her off all night? Maybe something that included Ron? 'But it's ok, don't worry,' Harry said after a few moments as she probably noticed his prolonged silence. Hermione started healing his wounds with small, well measured spells all over his face, he closed his eyes when she brushed her hand over his face and his hand automatically flew on her waist, touching her body lightly, she almost yelped but remained in her spot, needing to feel his hand against her body, her eyes closed as well, just for a moment, enjoying how it felt to be touched even like this by him, touching that Ginny enjoyed in daily basis, she through with venom and she opened her eyes and moved away from him quickly, maybe too quickly as she felt nauseous like she had that morning and she gripped the desk as to stead herself, something that wasn't unnoticed from Harry as he shot up and was by her side in no time.

'I'm fine,' she said reassuringly as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning around her, she could feel Harry's hand wrapped around her elbow as he tried to keep her on her feet and she moved away again, finding some dignity in her chair in which she collapsed. Harry looked at her for a moment, taking in all that he felt about her, all that he wanted to change for them to be different. He hated not being with her as they used to be, casual, close, happy, he hated he couldn't be with her like that night, passionate, loving, caring, but most of all, he hated that he couldn't be her friend like he always was, they had done things that he may didn't regret but certainly felt guilty for, he knew they could hurt so many people if the truth was out but he was in misery as well, drowning Ginny with him and as he could see now, Hermione as well.

He and Ginny hadn't been happy for a long time now, what started as a passionate relationship after the war had became by now a tiring exchange of fake need. He needed more, he needed a woman to cope not only with him but his demons as well, demons that had been enlarged and stronger ever since the war was over and he hadn't healed. He needed someone who knew him and Ginny –even if she tried- wasn't that person, Harry knew who he needed, the answer was literally right in front of him but they had made choices, back then that now couldn't be undone. In his wildest dreams, even if he could break up with Ginny, finally accepting the hurt that he would cause and overcome the fear of being alone and if indeed Hermione and Ron would break up, ending a vicious cycle of pain and disrespect he knew, nothing could be strong enough to pull him and Hermione together, to overcome as one all the things that would stand against them, nothing could keep the two of them cool as to accept and overcome the banes, nothing could be able to heal and help them move on.

All the while, he and Hermione were staring at each other's eyes until Hermione's office's fireplace burst with green flames and both he and Hermione jumped in startle, they looked at the floo's flames and soon Ron's head was emerging, he looked surprised at the scene before him as he probably didn't expect Harry in Hermione's office but smiled as he looked at his mate, in Harry's utter guilt.

'Hey you, mate, what are you doing here?' Ron said with a smile and Harry smiled back and waved.

'Just finished a mission and had an injured mate,' Harry answered and Ron nodded his head and looked at Hermione and his smile was gone in an instant, Harry noticed.

'I just wanted to inform you that Ginny and Luna want you to have a girls' night out, Luna just owled.' Ron said and Hermione sighed but nodded her head.

'I'll answer her owl accepting, will you be ok with that?' Hermione asked as flatly and Harry felt almost relieved at their cool tone, he wouldn't be able to stand some cooing or anything like that before him.

'Yeah it's fine with me,' Ron said uninterested and Hermione nodded and took a small parchment and started writing on it, Ron turned at Harry and smiled again. 'What you think of a couple of drinks, mate? Just you and me, no funny business with George or anyone else,' Ron said and for a moment Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Harry sighed and nodded at Ron as Hermione turned back on her writing. 'Great, apparate in the Three Broomsticks at eight, how that sounds?' Ron asked and Harry nodded his head, perfect, an evening with his best friend whose girlfriend who happened to be his own best friend as well had sex with, perfect.

'Perfect,' Harry said out loud the state of the situation and Ron smiled and left the floo, not bothering with a goodbye to any of the two in the office. When Ron was away from the fireplace the office fell in the silence that it was left in before, Harry could feel the tense increasing even more now that it was just him and Hermione and for a moment he wondered how he was going to cope with an evening with Ron after so long.

It wasn't a secret that the two mates had taken a distance ever since Ron had failed entering the Auror Training Program when Harry had made it like Hermione had in her respective Healer Academy, the fact that Ron and Hermione had became an item drove Harry further apart as the uneasy feeling he once felt during their school years when he saw them bickering and having that tension turned into an unbearable sensation over the years.

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, perfect, as always, tired, as recently she noted but took her eyes away from the mirror, she was on the verge of tears, the desperation flaring inside her like fire, she wished she hadn't promised to go out with the girls, with Ginny… she wished she could stay home and listen some music, maybe read a book and try to forget her reality. She couldn't as she had gave her word even if her stomach didn't agree with her, she felt weak and tired and she knew all this madness was getting under her skin for a long time now.

'Darn it,' she whispered as she took her purse and left the house she shared with Ron with a loud crack, leaving it empty as her boyfriend had made sure to leave even earlier.

Harry was tapping his fingers against the wooden desktop in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Ron to arrive, he decided to go to the pub earlier than they had said as this night out was the perfect excuse for him to be alone a little more than usual. The mission was successful even if McCarthy got hurt and he needed a little time on his own to short everything out, he wished he had only the mission to think about, he wished the image of his brunette best friend against the wall with him making love with her didn't pop up in his mind every few seconds. He sighed in worry as he saw Ron entering the pub and looking around him, he spotted Harry and waved at him before heading to the bar and ordering a firewhiskey. Ron approached and smiled at Harry as he took a seat close to him.

'Hey you, mate, how are you?' Ron asked as he smiled at the waitress who had replaced madam Rosmerta a few years prior.

'Exhausted,' Harry said truthfully as he watched Ron eyeing the waitress, his blood boiling inside his veins. 'How's the shop going?' he asked in an attempt to distract Ron as not to end him up with a broken nose. Ron looked back at Harry and smiled.

'It's all good, George will probably open the new shop in Hogsmeade around Christmas so things are good.' Ron said and Harry smiled as the two men drank from their cups. After a couple of hours of chit chatting over nothing the two mates felt more comfortable with each other after so long.

Ron set his cup down and grinned. 'So, how are things with my sister?' he asked and Harry looked at him, taken aback, in an unspoken manner, the two men had decided not to dig too deep in their relationships as Ginny was Ron's sister and Hermione was, well Hermione, Harry thought he couldn't place how much Hermione was to him right now.

'Well things are ok,' Harry said diplomatically and for a moment Ron looked at him carefully, Harry could see Ron was getting out of the mate's mode and was getting in the potential brother in law's one but he didn't care, he wondered if Ginny had spoke with Ron.

'I see,' Ron only said and Harry sighed but decided to speak.

'How are things with Hermione?' he asked the one thing he wanted to ask ever since he saw them the previous night and that morning, he had guessed Ron would be uneasy with Hermione as she had denied his proposal but he wondered why nothing had changed, usually, Hermione would forgive Ron or he would get over things, calling her mental or something similar and everything would be back to "normal". Ron sighed and looked at his cup, playing with the edge of the cup.

'Well things are not as I thought they'd be when I proposed to her, I through we'd be planning the marriage and all that shit my mother wanted to plan for her children's wedding but right now, Hermione and I are like strangers who live under the same roof. We fought the night she declined and ever since we have exchanged only the necessary words. I sleep on the couch in front of the TV and she works even longer hours at the hospital.' Ron said quickly and Harry felt guilty yet relieved as he heard his mate declaring the swamp his relationship with Hermione was in.

From that eventful night, two months ago, Harry had grown a possessive feeling towards Hermione, he had tasted her body ultimately and the thought of Ron doing the same with her drove Harry crazy with envy. Now, he was pathetically happy to hear that Ron and Hermione had been in distance.

'I think I will break up with her, things get to nowhere, even my proposal was made out of need as we had hit bottom even before that, her decline was the icing of the cake. We haven't touched each other in more than three months now, I mean… fuck!' Ron said in a small voice and Harry felt his heart aching at the words, Hermione would be probably free, that could help things out, at least he would stop staying up at nights, thinking what Hermione could be doing with Ron under the same roof. _Pathetic_, he thought again.

'I'm sorry to hear that mate,' Harry lied and Ron smiled and nodded his head, mostly to himself. That moment Harry's cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket curious, not many people had his number as it was a Muggle way of communication. His heart ached as he saw Hermione's id on the screen.

'Hello?' Harry said unsure.

'Harry? Thank Merlin, finally someone to actually pick it up!' Ginny rushed from the other side of the phone, Harry's stomach drop as he heard his girlfriend instead of Hermione.

'Ginny? What's wrong?' Harry asked and that caught Ron's attention as well.

'Hermione passed out and a field of magic exploded from within her like she was holding it back, I don't know what that was, we're taking her in the hospital, thank Merlin we weren't in some crowded street.' Ginny was babbling but Harry was already on his feet, dragging Ron along with him as he threw the needed galleons on the table and moved out of the pub quickly, his mind blind in worry, he had seen Hermione that morning, how pale and tired she seemed, how she stabled on her own feet but he thought she had the control of her physical health, he knew her mental health was as bad as his so he counted on her to stay at least physically strong.

'St. Mangos?' Harry only asked over Ginny's babbling.

'Yes, we're on our way there,' Ginny said out of breath before Harry could hang up on her.

'St. Mangos,' Harry only said at Ron who nodded his head, worry all over his own face over Hermione's health. With two loud cracks they were gone from Hogsmeade. The next moment Harry was moving out of the apparition point he had stepped into the same morning and close to the reception of the hospital.

'Hermione Granger,' he said simply and the woman nodded her head, probably knowing Healer Granger already.

'Floor seven, Maternity Ward,' the witch said and Harry even confused he decided to go there, he thought he had heard about women now being treated in both wards of maternity care and spell injures' as to help better the need of healers around the hospital, with no further thought he headed for the floor with Ron by his side. When they found the corridor in the seventh floor they saw Ginny and Luna waiting out of a closed door. Harry hurried even more and soon Ginny was hugging him tightly.

'One moment, she was talking about her days at the hospital and the next she was passing out with a field of energy washing over me and Luna.' Ginny said from Harry's hug. He nodded and looked around him, Luna was explaining to Ron. 'The Healers brought her here after a brief examination in the Injures' ward but they didn't say more as they kept examining her.' Ginny said worriedly and Harry nodded and rubbed her back up and down, he could hear half of the things she was saying as his mind was flooding with guilt for not doing something the morning, when he had seen how fragile Hermione looked, now she had ended up in the hospital.

After a few moments, a blond healer with long hair and big, blue eyes, came out of the room and looked at them with a kind smile on her face, Harry could remember her having lunch with Hermione the few times he had crossed her during that moments when he'd be in the hospital to bring some partner who had been injured or to take care of some criminal who had needed medical care in here. The tag with the name _Christina Morris_ on her healer's robe made Harry sure of having met the young woman again.

'What's wrong with her?' Ron asked before Harry could open his mouth to speak. The blond woman smiled kindly, saying the words that sent Harry's life in a new torrent.

'She's still unconscious as her magic was unevenly absorbed but don't worry, she and the baby are perfectly fine.' The woman said and smiled wider as she probably expected a happy exclaim of relief, she was greeted with shocked faces.

'The baby?' Ron asked through his teeth, Harry glanced at him, not daring to believe it. The healer looked at them sobered now.

'Yes, Hermione is two months pregnant, congratulations, the wave of power that her body unleashed was probably due to suppressed worry and tiredness. But she's going to be fine, so the baby is,' the healer said this time slower. Harry shut everyone and everything else out of his mind, Hermione was two months pregnant, two months, pregnant, Ron himself had admitted a few minutes ago that they hadn't been in any intimate touch for more than three months, three, he couldn't believe it, he wanted to but how could he dare to do so? Ginny's fearful voice calling Ron's name snapped Harry out of his stupor.

He looked around him and saw Ron storming away from them and towards the new elevators of the hospital, Ginny and Luna running behind him as Harry was left behind with the bewildered healer by his side. The healer frowned towards the elevator that was leaving the floor and turned at Harry, her face smoother.

'She will soon be conscious, considering your surprise I guess she won't know about her condition either, even if she's a healer herself but anyway sometimes things are so standard for women that changes pass by unnoticed. It'd be good for her to have someone by her side when she'll wake up, she will need some rest for a few days as to recover from the loss of magical power in that level but she'll be perfectly fine again.' The woman said and Harry nodded his head, still numb but willing to help in any way. 'Just make sure she won't be as stressed and tired as not to have the same effect on her, unleashes of power in a big rate can exhaust the mother and weaken the baby so be careful with her please.' She said and Harry nodded his head again with a small smile on his face, now that he was alone he could smile and beam and laugh and scream at the top of his lugs but still, he needed sometime to process what happened. Hermione was pregnant. The healer opened the door which she had came out of and gestured for Harry to enter as well, he did so and the healer gestured for him to get further inside the room as she left him on his own.

'Just call and I'll be here,' she said kindly and Harry nodded his head without looking at her as he moved closer to the bed Hermione was laid on. Her hair was spread over the pillow, her face pale, her body relaxed yet seemingly tired, her hands were rested on her stomach as she slept peacefully. Harry was mesmerized, he took a chair next to her bed and stared at her for a few good minutes.

Hermione, his best friend, the woman who knew him better than he knew himself, his rock, his consequence's voice, the woman who had given herself to him, like he had with her two months back, the woman for whom Harry would give everything up if she hadn't ask him to do otherwise, was now caring his child. The realization hit him like a dragon had landed on his shoulders. He placed his hand over one of Hermione's which was on her stomach and smiled just the slightest as the whole truth of the situation.

Hermione was pregnant with his child.

* * *

ooooh what was that? mione is pregnnnaaant yay the angst is gonna be big as i promised, how hermione is gonna react? how harry is gonna react because of her reaction? what about ron? what about ginny? what about the rest? whooo so many questions, please review guys and tell me what u wanna see happening next

what sex you want the baby to be? a baby girl or a baby boy? answerrr me :)

please review :)


	3. Fears

_OOOK people here it is :) You can't complain I was quick enough :) This is the next chapie of the story, as i started I realized in just how much of a mess I have pulled both Harry and hermione lol and now i'm ready to take full responsibility and make everything right lol_

_It's unbetaed so be patient and kind guys, i do my best :)_

_Enjoy...._

* * *

Chapter Three

Fears

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, frowning as the bright light hit her face cruelly, she looked around her and the room was spinning, she gasped as she realized this was a hospital room, a familiar hospital room for a Healer as herself, she gasped once more as she the last thing she could remember was the alley she, Ginny and Luna were standing, disappearing from her sight as her world gotten black.

She tried to sat up but a hand held her down on the mattress, only then she realized Harry was there with her, she looked at him bewildered and then she looked around her, wondering with worry in her stomach where the rest were.

'Easy now,' Harry whispered as he held her on the mattress with one hand, his free hand holding on hers above her stomach. Hermione groaned as she could feel a headache and nausea hitting her at full force.

'Are you OK?' Harry asked alarmed but Hermione shook her head, a bad idea as the room spanned around her even more.

'What happened? What's wrong with me? In which ward am I?' Hermione asked and tried to figure out where exactly she was, not succeeding as all the rooms of the hospital looked similar apart the ones of the Permanent Damage ward. Hermione looked back at Harry and the worry stored in her stomach burst through her entire body as she saw his worried and hesitant face. 'Well…' Hermione urged on impatiently and Harry took a shattering breath before saying the words that shifted her world.

'You're… two months pregnant.' Harry replied carefully all her questions at once and was rewarded with the reaction he expected, shock, disbelief, greater shock, fear, worry and even greater shock. He didn't dare to ask if he was the father, partly because he knew the answer and partly because he was afraid she would be more upset. Hermione's eyes were locked with his for a long moment, they communicated silently, sharing their disbelief, their fear, their shock and their worry.

Hermione broke the connection when she closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, some healer she was, of course something as uncontrolled would have happen, they hadn't protected their selves that night, creating a child was their last concern between their heated kisses and displays of passion and need. Now, here she was, at twenty four in all this mess, pregnant with the child of her best friend with whom she had cheated on her other best friend and current boyfriend. The first thing that popped in her mind was where her "current" boyfriend was and if he was still "current".

She and Ron had gotten to a halt for months and it was a matter of time for one of them to end their relationship but this wasn't what Hermione imagined nor wanted, Ron wasn't stupid, he could have done the math, did he partly know the truth.

'Darn it, where is Ron?' Hermione asked and almost regretted it as Harry looked hurt and pained, still she needed to know, she needed to explain, and she had to get over her banes one at a time.

'He left, Ginny and Luna ran after him,' Harry said quickly and he knew he sounded harsh, wanting to show her that he was present when Ron learnt the truth, wanting to show her that he knew the truth as well. Hermione looked at him for another endless moment, both of them knowing the truth yet none of them accepting or admitting it for that matter.

'Is it me...?' Harry blurted out and regretted it as Hermione's eyes darkened, he feared he insulted her, he feared he hurt her but the truth is, he needed to hear it from her own lips that the baby inside her was his, the thought still made his knees weak but he needed to know, in the time she was out, Harry had considered a lot of things, how his life was up until now, what he was ready to do for Hermione and how much he wanted to do but she didn't allow him.

He had promised to himself that if there was something to move him, something to provoke him to pull both himself and Hermione out of their misery he would do it, and now he knew that this child was that motive he needed, the one thing to help both him and Hermione to get together and face everyone without splitting and regretting, he knew he would hardly regret his decision to be with Hermione but a lot of water had ran under the bridge and he needed something strong to pull both through.

Hermione tried to stand up, never answering his question and yanked her arm free when Harry tried to keep her down, but she couldn't but clutch on him as he caught her the moment she stood on her feet and almost collapsed, suddenly feeling exhausted and weak.

'You let loose of a wave of power, the healer said because you had suppressed a lot of stuff inside you and it came out in the form of magic, she advised of you not to get irritated and sad.' Harry said before she could ask what was wrong with her as a simple pregnancy's passing out shouldn't result all this weakness. Hermione felt her eyes tearing up as she heard this, _great_, she thought, pregnant, weak, bewildered and in the middle of so many things blowing on her face, _great_.

She sniffed but before she or Harry could say something about the mess they were in, Healer Morrison entered the room and smiled at Harry and her co-worker who were still in a hug. Hermione got out of Harry's arms and flopped back on the bed, knowing she wouldn't make it anytime soon without some potion.

'Hello, Tina,' Hermione murmured as the Healer moved closer and examined Hermione quickly, taking her pulse and checking her temperature.

'You gave us a fright there, Hermione,' the healer said and Hermione smiled halfheartedly at her co-worker.

'Us?' Hermione asked and Tina nodded her head.

'The entire hospital learnt about a Healer, how about Healer Granger being brought in the hospital by two shaken friends of hers who were screaming for help the moment they apparated in the lobby,' Tina said and Hermione groaned more, Tina smiled. 'But don't worry; the secret is safe with me and the medical mystery.' Tina said and shot a glance at Harry, Hermione didn't miss that and guess what had happened when the news were announced to Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny, awhile ago.

Harry sighed as he saw Hermione even more worried and decided to take the situation in his hands. 'When she'll be able to go home?' he asked and Tina smiled at Hermione and then looked at Harry with the smile still on her face.

'Her papers are already made,' Tina said and Hermione sighed, on one hand, she wanted to leave the hospital, the news could travel around the world in seconds she knew, and even if Tina wasn't to say a word, Luna, Ginny and Ron knew about it and right now Hermione had no idea where any of the three where and on the other hand, she wondered, what was expecting her in the flat she shared with Ron? She shuddered at the idea and gulped as she nodded her head. She needed time on her own to think, time to decide, a child was growing inside her, a child that she wasn't sure if it was wanted or not, it was too early to answer that.

'As your friend, I recommend you to take a few days off, relax, stay home and try to remain calmed as the Waves can strike again, as you healer, I command you to do these things.' Tina was saying when Hermione was focusing again. 'It would be good for you to take the first maternity test in a few days, see how the baby is going after the wave, now it's tired like you are but you'll be both fine, I have already ordered for a strength potion for you, take it every morning and afternoon.' The healer said and Hermione took a deep breath, trying to short the new information out.

'Don't worry, she will do exactly as told,' Harry said reassuringly, having already heard what Hermione was needed to do, his words were rewarded with a glare from Hermione who obviously was ready to object and a knowing smile from the blond Healer who almost grinned but sobered when Hermione's glare was turned on her.

Harry and Hermione were silent as Harry drove them to Hermione and Ron's flat, he had apparated to his own house, drove the car to the hospital, apparated secretly in Hermione's flat to check if things were safe for her to appear there and even if his heart arched at the sight, he decided to let her come in her flat. Now they were in his car, him driving silently, Hermione staring out of the window without talking at all. He wondered if it was a good time to bring the topic of the baby's father on the front but he regretted it as Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the seat, she seemed relaxed for awhile and Harry's hand arched to touch her stomach, like he had done when she was asleep in the hospital.

He focused on the road before him as he recalled all the decisions he had made when she was asleep, things were pretty straight from his prospective, Hermione and Ron were already done as a couple, like he was with Ginny, for a long time now, both he and Ginny knew it even if Ginny tried to decline it and pretend that nothing was wrong just like her brother had done with his relationship with Hermione up until he got tired of the whole parody his relationship had turned to be.

They had admitted their love for each other, moments after they unwittingly created their child, Harry knew now, she had pleaded for him to leave and forget and even if none of them made it, none of them forgot, they both tried to move on, now, destiny was binding them together, their child did, giving them a chance, a chance they never gotten before. Harry didn't care of what was to happen to them, they loved each other and yes, people were going to stand against them, even try to hurt them, people were going to hate them but right now, the woman he loved and the child she carried inside her was the only thing that mattered in his world.

He sighed and almost smiled at the idea of a little one growing inside Hermione's body, just centimeters away from him, inside its mom's body, safe, not knowing of the chaos and the happiness that its existence brought.

Hermione opened her eyes as she heard Harry sighing, from the reflection of the glass she could see his small smile and could feel her own blood starting to boil, how could he smile and seem so _happy_? They were to destroy so many lives, Ron's probably done already, how was she going to face everyone? Her parents, the Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, everyone, how was she supposed to stand on her feet and announce _"I'm expecting Harry's child, everyone"_ for a moment she shivered at the thought of everyone's faces, their disdain, their disapproval, their pain and anger and hate.

_You deserve to be happy, the baby deserves to be happy, and Harry deserves to be happy._ A voice chimed inside her mind and she shook her head, trying to silence the truth in its words, indeed, she deserved some happiness, like Harry and the… baby needed some. Harry and she had been through the most, months in that cold tent, pain, fear, worry, desperation, they had experienced everything to the fullest and they needed some happiness, happiness that could be found only in each other's face, but it was too late when they realized things, too late when they created the now growing child of theirs, they had made choices that wouldn't be easily undone and that scared her so much. Would it be worthy for them to decline and be declined by everyone as to be together? Was it going to be alright if one day, the whole storm that was to break finally ended? Did she have the power to fight for all those things after so long?

_Of course!_

Was the answer her heart and her mind screamed at the same time and it was a rare occasion when those two cooperated with each other for her sake, she knew both were right, she knew she deserved to have her happy ending as she dreamed of it once, by Harry's side, with a child or two, now she wondered if she was so selfish and ungrateful for finally having what she once had dreamed of, she needed to fight for it, to fight a lot, to hurt a lot, but finally, she had a chance on her dream.

Still, even she was ready to do it, to fight, she wasn't sure of Harry being as willing, back in the hospital he had tried to ask about the child's father and she honestly wasn't willing to answer the question. She was scared of the reaction, she was afraid of what Harry was going to do, he might had problems with Ginny but the last thing Hermione wanted was to be pitted or forced into things.

She was scared of having Harry ruining everything not because he loved her –as he had declared upon a heated moment after their lovemaking- but because of the baby and frightened of the option of Harry being doubtful of being the child's father. In instinct, Hermione's hand covered her currently, flat stomach, protecting the little one she and her love had created.

Of course Harry wanted a family, she knew that better than anyone, but he deserved something stable, something quiet and happy, she almost felt guilty of having him in all this mess, if he was willing after all, he had once again to fight and to get hurt as to have the one thing he needed the most, a family. Hermione had believed him when he had whispered with pain in his voice that he loved her, her heart had arched and her stomach had dropped in the pure sincerity his words had held but still, she was afraid of having heard that sincerity in his voice because of her desperation to hear it, after all, he had said those words upon a heated moment of lust and passion, she was also afraid of him being tired of fighting for every single thing, she always tried to give him peace and normality and now she was the one to give him all the chaos that was so unneeded in his already hectic life.

Harry looked at Hermione with the corner of his eye the moment she covered her stomach with her hand, he needed to touch her hand, he wanted to take her hand and squeeze it like she did with his, countless times in the past, he hated that now he felt like he couldn't even touch her, it was the only time something strange –not bad or wrong, he would never call this situation like that- had happened between them and he felt like not being able to show her how much he was ready to do for her.

The car came to a stop and both of them came out of the vehicle slowly, Harry having a watchful eye on Hermione as she moved in front of him, Hermione wanted to apparate from the hospital but healer Morrison had insisted on not taking chances for the next few days and Harry was more than willing to follow the instruction the blond healer had given as he knew the stubbornness of Hermione's.

Hermione could feel Harry's eyes on her back and she sighed, knowing he wanted the best for her; she almost smiled for a moment as she considered that but Ginny's mental image, broken and in tears because she knew the truth of the baby Hermione was carrying popped in her mind and the smile disappeared. They reached the flat's door and Hermione opened it with a flick of her wand, she half expected to find Ron there, waiting for her to be hexed but she gasped when she saw the flat denuded by anything that belonged to Ron.

Judging by Harry's calmed but frowned face, Hermione knew he had probably came here first, when he left to bring the car possibly, as to check the waters and had seen the sight already. She felt worry surging through her veins as to where Ron was and how he was doing, she was almost scared at the idea of seeing him but she hated the option of him never wanting to see her again, of never giving her the chance to explain –if she dared to do- or at least to apology-if she could-.

Hermione could feel her heart beating faster as the desperation took over and she tried to breath in small gasps as she needed to remain calm, she was a healer, she knew what the Waves could do to a pregnant woman and the child and she seriously needed to start acting as a pregnant lady if she wanted to give the baby a chance of surviving before she could decide what she wanted to do with her life.

Harry could see Hermione gasping, her hand clutching her chest in an attempt to calm her probably racing heart, he hated seeing her like, he hated seeing her struggling through all this. Hermione was always strong, the one with the answers and the helpful hand for everyone, now it was time for him to step into her shoes with her, he was here, for her, for the child and he just had to prove himself, if he believed that he knew her better than anyone else, he knew what she was afraid of, he knew what her insecurities were.

He moved closer, hugging her from behind and pressing her back against his front, knowing and expecting her to stiff in his arms, after a few moments she relaxed, her head rested against his shoulder as one of his hands rubbed cycles on her stomach as he held her to him, his other hand above her own on her chest, helping her to breath, they inhaled and exhaled together, in a rhythm, like one being, Harry closed his eyes, trying to enjoy this small moment of and serenity even if his mind was racing about what he wanted and was ready to do.

He was ready to prove the truth: he was there for their love, for their happiness and the baby and not just a mistake –if you could call a mistake the most precious thing to him, next to its mother- of a night that happened.

Harry was ready to prove to Hermione he meant those three words he had said for the first time in his life, two months ago, he was ready to fight for their love and their little one.

* * *

Sooo? what u think of it guys? it has a lot of angst as you can see huh? still many questions are left to be answered and soon even more questions will appear but this chapter was a filler on how both of them feel about the whole thing, it's my first time on switching povs after a few paragraphs so i'm still kind of new on writing from both their sides at the same time, i hope i am doing a good job

oh i also realized lol that i have put a lot of baby themes in my stories hehe, Ultimate love, this one, from light to drakness, even in my twi-one the Unexpected turn, there are unborn, lost and growing babies everywhere hehe

hehe the healer morrison is me hehe yay after three years as an author and more than 55 stories, i am part of one of my stories hehe

please tell me what u think of this chapie guys, your opinion and love is the only way for a writer to keep up :)

xXx


	4. Truth and Revelations

another chapter within 24 hours? wow i'm impressed with my self hehe i'm spoiling u i think but you already spoiled me with your reviews guys, thank u so much

the last chapie was a filler, this one has more action and drama :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Truths and Revelations

Hermione moved away from Harry's arms the moment her racing pulse slowed down, she stepped away but Harry followed her and by the moment she was turning around as to try and avoid him by moving to the opposite direction he had trapped her between the wall and his own body.

They remained like that, bodies inches apart, gazes locked with each other, one's exhale becoming the other's inhale, Hermione looked in the bright green eyes she was so familiar with and for a moment the hope of their child inheriting those eyes popped in her mind, she tried to avoid the tingling feeling at the mental image of a baby girl with Harry's eyes or a baby boy with his features. She looked away, breaking their gazes and taking a deep breath, calming down her once again racing heart.

Harry watched her intensely, how she breathed in and out, how her eyes narrowed slightly for a few seconds before she broke their eye contact, he loved her eyes, so expressive and warm, the tinniest of smiles crossed his face as he imagined little ones with those eyes, those beautiful, warm eyes of their mother. Harry reached with his hands and framed Hermione's face, making her look at him, they needed to talk, the child inside Hermione's womb was something very important to both of them and right now it was causing chaos in their lives, they needed to set some priorities but first, they needed to admit the truth as to get together, separated they were to break, there was no way of surviving this, together, they had a chance.

'You're damaging me,' Hermione almost moaned and she didn't referred only on her racing heart, her soul was in pain, _true_, actual pain because of all this situation, for years she had been trying to hold her heartache back, trying to use compromises as to forget her love for him, two months ago that wound in her soul had been opened wider than ever and now, two months after, she realized that it was going only to grow even more.

'Like you do me, Hermione,' Harry said quietly, wanting to show her they shared the pain 'Is it mine?... I need you to tell me, Mione,' Harry whispered and Hermione could see the pain in his voice, the _need_, she knew even if she didn't want to, she had to tell him, he had the right to know, for a moment she thought of lying, of saying no, but what the use? He knew her so darn well, just like she knew him, he would catch her lying, he would press more and she would finally either hurt or upset him, plus, she couldn't gather her mind as to even try to lie properly with him so close to her, his hands framing her face were fogging her mind. Hermione finally broke and a sob ripped through her lips, she couldn't handle the pressure anymore, she couldn't lie and she didn't want to say the truth but with Harry, it was always the hard way, he was the only person she had left and at the same time, the person that made her hurt the most.

'Yes!' she almost screamed, 'Yes, Harry, it's yours, who else's could it be?' She spitted not being able to hold back, 'Are you satisfied now? You're gonna be a father! What that changes? Nothing!' she screamed her last words, wanting to wipe that calm expression off his face, wanting to hurt him the way she hurt, she needed him to realize the banes they had inflicted on everyone, on their child, for heaven's sake who was to be brought in a world full of people who were about to hate its parents.

Hermione didn't have the chance to keep shouting as Harry's lips crashed against hers, stealing her breath, her soul away, after a moment of shock she responded, she couldn't decline his kiss, his display of love and affection, she had missed his kisses ever since that night, she had dreamed about them but she needed them so very much, she put her all desperation and all her need, all her passion and all her love in that kiss unwittingly, hers and Harry's passion was released two months ago and it had come to a point of not getting under control, they had unleashed the beast from the cage and a furious beast it was, after so many years of being suppressed and tamed.

When they broke their kiss, Harry's smile couldn't be stopped; he smiled widely as he pressed his forehead against Hermione's, their noses touching, their lips itching to be collided again.

'It changes everything, Mione, everything,' Harry whispered against her lips and Hermione sighed, he wanted her to believe in him, to trust him, having her saying with actual words that the child was his wasn't just a way of confirming the obvious, it was the only way for them to realize what they had to do in order to be together despite everyone. 'Everything will change from right that moment,' Harry said and Hermione moved slightly away.

'Harry…' Hermione started but Harry's fingers on her lips stopped her.

'Do you trust me? Harry only asked and Hermione looked deep in his eyes, of course she did, with her heart and soul.

'With my soul,' Hermione responded and Harry smiled and gave her another kiss, this time a sweet peck on her lips.

'Let me clear things up, starting from right now, stay here and try to relax, please, the last thing I need is to have you hurt.' Harry said and Hermione tried to smile and nodded her head, she knew she couldn't step back now, the banes were about to start breaking loose.

'OK,' Hermione only whispered and Harry gave her another kiss on the lips, happy to have found a way to begin with dealing with his problems. 'If you don't want to stay here, you can gather your stuff and I will move them in my house,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him worried for a moment.

She knew things would get serious now, she knew this house was at least depressing for her to stay in and she was glad Harry wasn't living under the same roof with Ginny, his house was so familiar and cozy for her –as she was the one who helped to decorate it when they had graduated from Hogwarts and Ginny was repeating her sixth year after the Ministry's commands after the war-, she now was almost relieved to go to Harry's house, they were going to have a child after all, they needed to get things straight and right.

'Don't even think of becoming a burden,' Harry said and stopped her upcoming constricting thoughts that were ready to pop in her head as she tried to think of everything before deciding, she finally sighed and after a last glance around the house she had fought with Ron to rent in the Muggle side of London, she nodded her head.

'OK, fine, I guess I can gather my stuff.' Hermione said and Harry smiled again and nodded his head, now it was his part to move to the next step, Hermione had already accepted a lot of things, including moving in his place so now it was time for him, he hoped that the sooner he'd clear things up with Ginny, the best it'd be.

'I will go and find Ginny, OK?' Harry said hesitantly this time and Hermione's features were full of worry in an instant, she was scared of things moving so fast, she hated to know what was to happen to Ginny.

'Will you tell her the truth?' Hermione asked and tried to gulp down the lump in her throat. Harry sighed but shook his head.

'If Ron reacted as I can imagine, no, it won't be any help right now, we owe them the truth but I can only assure you that I will break up with her for now,' Harry said and Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head, not being sure if she was happy with all this.

'Fine,' she only said and Harry nodded his head as well, they didn't have the best plans but at least they had some.

Ginny Weasley was starring out of her window, her brown eyes glued on the darkened sky, her heart heavy, her mind racing. She knew they'd come to that end, she knew they'd be torn apart sooner or later.

When she ran after Ron, with Luna by her side, she knew something awful was happening, Ron, who had proposed a couple of months back wouldn't have reacted like this in the news of a child of his and Hermione's so it wasn't hard for Ginny to figure out what was on, the moment Ron was rushing away from the hospital.

Hermione had cheated, Hermione, her friend, had cheated on her brother. Ginny couldn't believe it, but as Ron had screamed, she had indeed and now a child of another man was growing inside Hermione's body, a child that had nothing to do with Ron or the family for that matter.

Ginny wiped away the tear that escaped her eye, she didn't want to break, she hoped for Harry to be there with her right now, they might weren't in the best times of their relationship, for the half year or so but still, he was her boyfriend and she needed him. She hoped for him to be there, to help, she wondered why he hadn't showed up yet, it had been hours ever since he and Ron had showed up in the hospital and he hadn't checked on Ron all this while, or on her, for that matter.

_He stayed by Hermione's side, of course. _A voice whispered in her head and she felt a shiver ran down her spine, he always took her side, no matter what; he always put Hermione above everyone and everything. Many times, Ginny felt uncomfortable because of Hermione and Harry's bounding, the way they communicated with no words, the way they understood each other, the way Hermione would take Harry's hand and he would smile at her as they'd seen something Muggle-made, familiar to them. Ginny many times felt jealous and left out from the small world of Harry and Hermione's.

Ginny sighed as her mind kept on tormenting her, for a moment, she wondered why Harry didn't end up with Hermione after all, they were good together, Ginny knew about siblings' love, she had that love with all her brothers and she couldn't tag what was on with Harry and Hermione as "brotherly" love, she was no way like Ron or the rest of her brothers.

Ginny knew Harry and Hermione were attracted to each other, she could see it, in Hermione's eyes, in Harry's actions, in the sadness that had overtook them over the last months.

_The last months._ Ginny thought and for a moment her stomach dropped, could they had done something like that to her and Ron? _No_! She couldn't believe it, Harry and Hermione were the closest people to her and Ron, but yet, Hermione was pregnant with someone else's baby and Harry was nowhere to be seen so far.

Ginny's head jerked as she heard the sound of apparition and Harry was standing in her bedroom, a moment later. She smiled relieved at him, almost guilty as she tried to push those thoughts from her mind, she ran and hugged him tightly but she could feel his hands being almost cold as he wrapped loosely his arms around her in response.

'We need to talk,' Harry said and Ginny felt her heart sinking, she could almost see the omens, now loud and clear.

'OK,' she said through clenched teeth, what Harry wanted to say was to make her mind on what was happening for so long under her nose. 'I'm listening,' she added as calmed as she could even if her heart was racing, her mind numb in fear of the betrayal.

'I want us to break up,' Harry said and Ginny shut her eyes for a moment, it all clicked inside her mind, it was so obvious that it had been invisible in her eyes for so long, of course, they were always like that, one, of course it would happen one day, it was like having a action when they met, years ago and now it was time for the reaction, it was bound to happen. Ginny could feel her shut eyes filling with tears; she opened them to see Harry worried and frowned but the things that broke her heart was the guilt that painted his features with bright colors, guilt not for their break up but for her epiphany, for the truth that hurt her so much.

'It's you, isn't it?' Ginny whispered through her teeth and she wished her voice wouldn't be that weak, that obvious. When Harry looked at her shocked but didn't answer her question but bowed his head, Ginny couldn't stop herself, she was losing her mind and she needed to vent. She didn't actually remember when her hand flew and collided with Harry's cheek with such force that made his head turn on the side, she couldn't remember when she started screaming her pain, her friends' betrayal hurt so much, her boyfriend's betrayal hurt even more. 'I hate you!' she could hear her voice screaming as she had lunched on Harry and was trying to hit his chest with her fists, his larger and stronger arms holding her smaller ones after the first few blows. When her mind functioned properly again, she found herself on her knees, still crying, Harry was right there, still holding her. She jerked away from his arms and glared at him.

'Leave, now and never come back,' she said in an empty voice and Harry nodded his head and left with a crack, Ginny still couldn't believe it, how was she supposed to move on now? It was all so new to her even if things were at miss for so long now, she hated herself for being so oblivious, she hated Hermione for being first at one more thing, considering Harry, she hated Harry for finally seeing what many people had seen ever since he was a teenager. She hated herself for having to cast so much pain by telling her family the truth about Harry and Hermione and what they had done to everyone, she hated herself for hurting Ron as she was about to reveal everything to him in less than a few minutes, she hated herself for thinking that she could make it and win Harry over his other half, Hermione.

When Harry was back in Hermione and Ron's flat; he took a deep breath, he couldn't believe Ginny had figured everything out, he through it'd be easier, he hoped for it to be easier but Ginny somehow knew about him and Hermione and even about the baby. Beneath his guilt and the feeling of how bad of a person he was, Harry was kind of relieved as well, Ginny was to talk to the rest for sure, soon everyone would know and even sooner someone would try and find them, wanting to know if Ginny spoke the truth. Harry felt a knot in his stomach at the idea of Ron coming, seeking the whole truth but still, Harry needed to clear everything up, for his sake, for Hermione's sake, for the little one's sake, Harry smiled sadly at the idea of the "little one".

'I'm ready,' Harry heard Hermione's voice and turned around to see Hermione smiling uneasy as she held in the palm of her hand some shrink boxes with her stuff, Harry smiled at her and approached, taking the little boxes. 'How was it?' Hermione asked the question Harry was afraid to answer; he sighed and looked at her as he spoke.

'She had figured things out, and well let's say that she kind of exploded…' Harry said and Hermione gasped and closed her eyes, leaning close to him, Harry hugged Hermione closer, her hands wrapped around him and his own arms wrapped around her body, holding her close as he needed her so much.

While Harry was gone, Hermione had made her mind, it was time for them to be happy, she loved him and he loved her, and both of them wanted the little one that was to come, they had saved the entire community from Voldemort and yes, they were going to hurt people but they deserved to have the chance to choose for themselves and this was the first decision they were to make on their own.

Hermione had decided to stick with Harry, like he was willing to do with her, after all she couldn't fool herself anymore, they needed each other, it wasn't just lust, passion or even the baby that they shared, it was the years of trust and love and care and need, it was their deep friendship, the level of communication and care and trust only few people achieve in life that bound the pair of them, they were like one, a long time ago, it was what saved them during those months back in that tent when like one, they were using Hermione's wand, it was when the two of them visited Harry's parents for the first time, moments like those couldn't be experienced by anyone else, moments like these were unique and remembered only by the ones who were there, them.

'Don't worry, we'll go to my place and we'll try to find Ron, we'll try to explain him, we owe him that,' Harry said, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts, she hugged Harry closer and nodded her head.

'I'm scared,' Hermione whispered and felt Harry's lips kissing the top of her head.

'Don't, we've been through worse, and we made it,' Harry said and rubbed his hand up and down Hermione's back. 'I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore, Hermione and don't deny it, neither do you,' Harry whispered and Hermione sighed at the truth of his words.

They were not sure for how long they stood there, lost and protected into each other's arms; they separated however when the sound of apparition was heard inside the flat and soon the couple was facing a furious Molly Weasley who was glaring at the two of them. Harry for a moment realized how frightening Molly could be, remembering her face in that state only when she was fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange back in the Hogwarts Battle.

'Is it true? What Ginny said about you Harry, and Hermione's child? Ron already told me about the pregnancy so just answer me the question of who is the father.' Molly clarified and both Harry and Hermione bowed their heads, not being able to look at Molly's eyes, a mother figure for the both of them for so many years now.

'You two,' she said through her teeth and Harry almost covered Hermione with his body, worried for what Molly could do upon her Weasley temper, the usually happy and kind woman seemed furious now. 'You two, that I considered part of my family, for so many years, now betrayed my children,' she said and her words hurt them both more than any spell she could use against them. 'Why? You, Hermione, were _supposed_ to be with Ron, you were _supposed_ _to be happy_ and you Harry, you were supposed to be with Ginny, you were supposed to be parts of the Weasley family _officially_; you were to be like us. What happened? Why you broke my children's hearts? How could you do that?' Molly said as angry tears ran down her cheek with each word she spoke.

'Molly, we…' Harry started but was interrupted.

'What Harry? What are you going to say? That you don't choose with whom you fell in love? No you don't, but you protect the rest, you don't have children with your best friend's girlfriend, your own best friend, what am I supposed to do with two heartbroken and betrayed children? How could you do this to them? You were supposed to be part of the family.' Molly said and both Harry and Hermione knew she was right on her part, she might had a _very_ specific idea of the future in her mind and that wasn't pleasant _at all_ but she had indeed two broken children back at the Burrow and it was all their fault.

'You tore my family apart, you two, you're not welcome at the Burrow anymore, don't try to find Ron or Ginny, don't cause more pain.' Molly finally said and this time her command didn't let space for argument or negotiation. She left with a loud crack and the next thing that Harry knew was Hermione collapsing in his arms and bursting in tears, both her hormones and desperation taking over.

'Ssssh,' Harry whispered as he kept her in his arms, desperation was suffocating him already; he hated to know he hurt so many people, but what could he do? He and Hermione were to break up with Ginny and Ron respectively sooner or later, it happened with the worst way possible indeed but it was bound to happen and Harry, even if he felt selfish, didn't regret the existence of the little one in Hermione's body. That thought made him hug Hermione even tighter.

'Calm down, Mione, please, think of the little one in there.' Harry pleaded and felt Hermione nodding her head and trying to breath in gasps. He guided her in his car and when she got inside he kicked off for his own house, they didn't speak for a long time as they tried to process everything in their heads but after awhile, Harry felt Hermione's hand squeezing his, he turned and looked at her for a moment as they waited for the traffic lights to turn green for them to keep up.

'I meant it, those weeks ago,' Hermione started and Harry looked at her carefully. 'I love you, no matter what…' she only said, knowing he understood, she just needed to remind him of her feelings, they were going to need each other's support if this was their first day as a couple, she couldn't imagine what it was to follow. She kept looking at him as he stared in her eyes, those green orbs full of emotions as love, care, need, passion, devotion, faith, fear and happiness because of what they had been put in.

'I love you too, the two of you are my life now,' Harry said after those moments of silent communication as he brought their joined hands close to his lips and kissed her knuckles, they didn't need to say anything more for the rest of the drive in Harry's place.

* * *

Hehe i can't believe i felt nervous when i wrote from Ginny's pov considering that my first HP fic ever was a shot with 100% Ginny's pov lol Sooo? what u think of it guys? was it good? yay harry and hermione stick with each other, what u think of ginny realizing everything? i think she would easily see that one + one = two mm what u think of Molly talking with Harry and Hermione?

we still haven't seen Ron... and that's something...

what u think of harry and hermione's thoughts about the two of them? i think they deserve some happiness so i'm trying to give it to them even through all this pain :)

please review and let me know what u think, u see? you gave many reviews the last time and you were rewarded with an update in almost 24 hours :)

xXx


	5. When Love Hurts

OOOK loves here we are :) Thank you so very much for all the reviews, alerts and favs :) I'm so glad you like my work so much :)

may 2nd is my birthday so i'm expecting b-day reviews hehe this is also the Hogwarts Battle's date woot woot :)

Enjoy....

* * *

Chapter Five

Love and Hate, side by side

Harry opened his eyes in the darkness, he could feel Hermione's body spooned in front of him, on her side like he was; he smiled as he felt her clothed body relaxed against his. It was the first time he woke up next to her and he couldn't describe the feeling of serenity and peace that overtook him, he had woken up because of some dream with Ron holding Gryffindor's sword and threatening him with it but when he opened his eyes he immediately calmed down as he felt Hermione's body.

It wasn't the first time he woke up after a nightmare; it was the first time however that he calmed down immediately, just by the feeling of Her body against him. He inhaled close to her hair, taking in the aroma of her shampoo, closing his eyes for a moment, he loved his first, official moment of happiness with Hermione by his side.

Only when they got in Harry's house, did they realize that it was ten o'clock, they decided to unpack Hermione's stuff the next day and made some pasta for dinner and then without much of consideration came up here and laid on the bed together. Harry smiled again as this time, and for the rest of his life, he hoped, the right woman was in his bed. There was no awkwardness as they had laid awake on the bed, not talking at all, just holding each other until Hermione gave in her exhaustion and closed her eyes first, Harry, after a long more hour of watching Hermione sleeping he had gave up and fallen asleep as well.

Harry gave a small kiss on Hermione's curls and she stirred, he tried not to move as she shifted in his arms, turning on her other side and sighing as she kept sleeping, Hermione snuggled closer to Harry in her sleep and he couldn't resist and give her a kiss on the forehead, letting his lips linger on her soft skin. Hermione frowned for a moment and opened her eyes; she looked straight into Harry's eyes with a panicked expression and then exhaled.

'It wasn't a dream, you're here,' Hermione said mostly to herself and Harry smiled and nodded his head, reassuring both of them.

'Right here,' Harry said and Hermione smiled, she felt much better than before, when she had to laid in the sheets Ginny had probably lay on before her, she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind as she knew all this needed to belong in their past now, they needed to move on, they needed to be strong. Hermione didn't hesitate like she had been for so long and kissed Harry passionately, after a moment of surprise from his side, he responded, with need, with love and care that could only match hers.

Harry kissed Hermione back, his hands holding her even closer as he started caressing her body, they had tasted each other's bodies two entire months ago and since then they hadn't done anything with their exes, it felt good to know it was them now, their passion unstoppable.

'Make me yours,' Hermione whispered as Harry moved on top of her, their lips locking in another heated kiss, their hands roaming on each other's skin, trailing fire on their touch. Hermione could feel only right as Harry was the one kissing her, caressing her, whispering her name, his lips colliding with her own, having him stealing her breath. It had taken way too long for them to find a glimpse of happiness and none of them were now willing to let go of it, not again.

'I want you,' Harry whispered as they started undressing each other, struggling with their clothing, needing to feel each other skin-to-skin, they kissed and grinned and giggled as they tried to get rid of each other's clothes as soon as possible, between kisses and moans and more kisses and groans.

Harry, frustrated with all the clothing and the covers gripped Hermione's wand, which was closer to them by her nightstand and with a flick of it, their clothes were gone, having them gasping at the immediate contact of their skins. They lost themselves in each other again, Harry's left hand tangling in her long hair, his other cupping her breast, making her moan his name as he tried not to have his weight on her, a small part of his mind worrying about hurting the baby in any way.

Hermione moaned as Harry touched her, tenderly and intensely yet carefully and gently, she loved him, passionate yet careful, loving yet needy, she loved every facet of his and she knew he loved her back, when people were around them, threatening their happiness, she was scared, but when it was just him and her, she feared nothing and none. Hermione moaned louder as Harry opened her legs a little wider, there was no need for more foreplay this time, they had needed each other for the last two months, it was far enough waiting from the both of them.

'I love you,' Harry said huskily as they became one, Hermione fought to keep her eyes open through the pleasure, needing to keep the eye contact, needing to see the truth of his words again and again.

'And I love you,' she replied equally, smiling at him truly as they remained still for a moment, bodies and souls feeding from the love they held for each other.

Their lovemaking lasted a couple more hours, at the end of their encounter they were both exhausted again, but this time content and happy, relaxed and carefree. They were both panting into each other's arms, occasionally stealing kisses from each other as they fought for their breathing.

They remained silent, awake, as they communicated silently, enjoying the peace of the moment, knowing their little one was growing inside Hermione's body, Harry placed a hand above her flat stomach, happy to know his child was to come into a world that at least two people adored it and gave up everything and everyone for him or her.

The first sunrises bathed the room in light but Harry and Hermione didn't move as the light of the day signaled another hard day to start. They knew Ron could come by at anytime, they knew they had more more people to deal with, like the Grangers, Hermione thought with a pang of worry in her stomach, not wanting to remember how right her mother was about some things like how bad of a match Hermione was with Ron and how good she'd be with a man that truly respected her, someone like Harry, Jane Granger was such a smart woman, Hermione had to admit now.

'What are you thinking?' Harry asked as the room was finally illuminated in orange and pink colors of the dawn. Hermione smiled as she trailed her finger down his jaw line, her smile widening as Harry's eyes closed at her touch.

'Random things,' Hermione replied and Harry nodded his head as he leaned closer and they shared another kiss, sweet and tender as the last they had gave that night before Harry left, leaving behind him not only a part of his heart with Hermione but a part of himself inside her, literally. 'You think Ron is gonna come? Sooner or later?' Hermione made a question of her own and Harry sighed and looked at her again, his hand on her hip, caressing her body above the silk sheet.

'I guess he will, we just need to be together, the last time we fought seriously he tried to kill me with the sword of Gryffindor because Voldemort was showing things to him, now I don't know what he might do, his worst nightmare became true, after all.' Harry said quietly the bitter truth, recalling both his memory from those years ago and the nightmare he had a few hours prior. When Hermione was getting ready for bed, Harry had secretly set the wards around the house, declining Ron's magical signature in case he thought of paying a visit in the middle of the night and probably under the power of alcohol or driven by his temper. Harry had promised himself that he would take care of Hermione in her condition, the last thing he needed was to have her suffering from the waves again and again.

'Can I ask you something? I need your professional opinion on the matter,' Harry said, trying to change the subject of their talk as to light the mood. Hermione looked surprised but nodded her head. 'Does, the little one, have a heartbeat yet?' Harry asked hesitantly, oddly enough feeling butterflies in his stomach at the idea of the little one's heart, it all made it so real and true, he was going to be a father. Hermione smiled wetly and covered his hand with her above her stomach.

'You don't need to be a professional to know that, and yes, she or he have a heartbeat already, the little one has been in there for the past eight weeks, its heart is necessary for the little amount of blood to run around its little body.' Hermione said quietly and Harry smiled at her words, he moved slowly, crawling close to her stomach until he placed his head against Hermione's flat stomach, his ear against her navel, some centimeters away from his ear, a tiny heart was beating, giving life to his little one.

Hermione's hand never stopped caressing Harry's hair as he placed his ear on her stomach, all the while looking up at her, the feeling was incredible their first family moment, the thought of her going to be a mother hadn't sank inside her yet but she knew she could make it, for that little one beneath Harry's head and her skin, two hearts were beating inside her body and the knowledge of the little one's existence in there, inside her own body made her stomach comfortably uneasy.

'When we'll be able to know about the little one's sex?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled as she took a deep breath.

'Hmm in a couple of months, when it will be grown enough to respond to the spell the healer will cast on me.' Hermione replied and Harry nodded his head and smiled, pecking Hermione's stomach above the sheet. 'What do you want it to be?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled truly, his face lightened.

'A buddy for Quidditch matches or a little girl with a book of fairy tales in her hands, asking me to read her Snow White before bed sounds equally awesome, as long as it's healthy and has your brains.' Harry answered honestly.

'And your eyes,' Hermione replied right after him, both images of a boy or a girl equally welcoming from her as well.

'And your kindness,' Harry went on.

'And your braveness,' Hermione said, they grinned at each other as this was the first time they actually planned and wished things for the little one to have and be. Harry groaned after a moment and Hermione looked at him wondering.

'It will be an unlucky poor thing, no matter from who she or he will inherit the hair, it's doomed, the choices are bushy or messy….' Harry said and Hermione laughed and slapped his shoulder, that was in issue indeed but she'd love to have a messy haired boy or a bushy haired girl as long as Harry was there by her side. 'My hair is in better condition, it's tamed now,' Hermione said as Harry scowled playfully and moved back on top of her, trapping her hands next to her head with his own hands.

'We don't use violence, Mione,' Harry said as he blew on Hermione's neck, making her laugh and squeal as she tried to angle her head in a way of denying access on her poor neck. Harry kissed her and Hermione stopped fighting for a moment, regretting it as Harry blew on her neck again, they laughed together as they spent their carefree time so easily, not forcing themselves to entertain each other or anything.

'You're so cruel! I'm supposed to be treated with kindness and care, I'm expecting!' Hermione complained playfully and Harry laughed but nodded his head, abandoning his "torture" after one more stolen kiss from her lips.

'You're right, Mione, I should be careful and caring, you deserve that, so much,' Harry said seriously this time and Hermione could only kiss him as he took her trapped hands in his and kissed them, moving to her shoulders, collarbones and eventually on her jaw and lips.

He knew this would happen, he might was the comic relief between the Hero and the Brightest Witch but Ron Weasley wasn't stupid like many people believed, he knew, for years, that this could happen, that it _would_ happen, after all, that was his greatest fear from the moment he realized he had feelings for Hermione, and also that Hermione's male A in her life was the one and only Harry James Potter, Ron knew, even before _them_ that Harry and Hermione would eventually get together.

It had been a couple of days ever since Ron had rushed to the hospital with Harry to learn that his supposed girlfriend was expecting a child, a child that there was no chance to be his, a child that a few hours later was learnt to be of his supposed friend's, Hermione, carrying Harry's child, it was just too much at that moment.

Ron was pacing back and forth inside his bedroom, he tried to calm down and think clearer, the truth was out and he was totally and absolutely furious with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. After hours of considering everything that happened in his life he had decided that he hated both his so called best friends. They had betrayed him in the worst possible way and he hated them for this, along with that little thing growing inside Hermione, signaling their betrayal.

First was Hermione, the one who he had feelings for ever since he was twelve, she had betrayed him by screwing their best friend and getting pregnant. Ron felt like an idiot for never seeing the signs of them getting together sooner, of course, the last months he and Hermione had been the worst time of their relationship and of course she was pregnant long enough to figure out why the crisis started then. Yes, he hadn't been fine with her for the last months but the past three months were the worse, now he could see a part of it. His insecurities and hot temper made things awful coupling with her need for perfection and bossiness over everything, Ron knew now that opposite _people_ attack and don't attract, physics is good but human feelings are way too different.

And then, it was Harry, Ron's best friend, the one who was supposed to know how not to hurt Ron's feelings. Harry knew how insecure Ron felt towards his brothers and Harry himself and still, Harry hadn't allowed Ron the simplest of things: getting the girl at the end. Ron hated his so called best mate, how he had done such thing to him? They were supposed to be friends… still Harry had screw Hermione and got her pregnant! Yes, Ron might had done some mistakes in the past, turning against Harry during fourth year and then abandoning both him and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt were things Ron wasn't proud of but still, they should have never repaid him like this.

Ron always feared the moment Harry and Hermione would decide that they had far too many things in common to be together for. He hated how they always liked muggle crap, living in the heart of muggle London being the worse. He hated how they seemed to communicate silently, he hated how he had distanced himself from Harry ever since he got in the Auror academy and Ron didn't, he hated how he felt jealous of both of them, of Harry for being… Harry and Hermione for being smarter and better in so many things, he hated them and not being like them at the same time, it was overwhelming.

He hated the fact that they always were so close, Hermione taking Harry's hand, him always trying to find her for help, he hated how Hermione stood by Harry's side in that cold tent, she had indeed made a choice that night, Ron should have realized that he had lost the game that very night, if not even earlier. Harry needed her and she was always more than willing to give everything up for him, he was always the centre of her world, how could Ron ever be compared to this? How could he ever hope for Hermione to be his when at least half of her belonged to Harry every since she was twelve?

Still, Ron felt furious about what happened, they betrayed him. Hermione had betrayed him, like Harry had done, he hated them for the pain they inflicted on him by bringing a child in this world, a child that was to always remind Ron how much of a fool he was, how much his friends had betrayed him.

He had just apparated back home, after visiting his and Hermione's apartment empty from her own stuffs as well and then going to Harry's place only to find himself blocked. He knew they were there; enjoying themselves after stepping on his body to get together, he wasn't sure what he'd do when he'd be able to see them but he wanted to, he wanted to hear the excuses, he needed to feed his hate monster inside his head, the one that always flared up every time someone was proved better than him.

He had already visited the hospital and he was satisfied that Hermione had an appointment at five with a healer, the receptionist in the lobby considered Ron as Hermione's boyfriend and gave him the date of the appointment, of course, for the people he still was her boyfriend, he hated the title, the one who was to be humiliated the moment the truth was out in the public.

Ron felt another wave of furry flaring inside his body, he was going to be the fool, the stupid, the victim of the whole thing, the asshole whose girlfriend fucked his best mate and got pregnant by him. Great, so bloody great!

He was going to wait for Harry and Hermione to get out of the hospital after the appointment, he was going to show up and even if he right now wasn't sure of what he was about to do, for one thing he was positive: they were going to need more than a simple _Protego_ this time to remain separated from him.

* * *

oook i titled the chapie like this as it's like half fluffy and happy and half sad and angry and hateful, what u think of it guys? do u liked it? i wanted harry and hermione to start sharing some family moments with each other i think they deserved it

i also wanted Ron to be in this chapie and explaining his own side of the story, it's not easy for me to weasly pov-ing but i do my best :)

sorry for having even more errors than usual but i wanted to get the chapie done and well it's 01.54am here and i'm exhausted

don't forget to join my harmonious site, find the link in my profile page

_please give me the b-day reviews and let me know what u think is gonna happen in the next chapie that as you can imagine gonna be a BLAST as the three are finally meeting up after what happened...._

kisses

xXx


	6. Ends and Beginnings

_Hheyy you everyone, thank you so much for the reviews guys and i'm so sorry for delaying with the chapie but YAY I'M DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL OMG OMG i still can't believe it yay _

hehe so back to the story, here is the chapie U ALL waited for :) i hope you like it

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Six_

_Ends and Beginnings_

'Oh I hate this,' Hermione mumbled as Harry helped her off the floor in front of the toilet. She turned around and washed her teeth, trying to get rid of the gusting taste of vomiting, Harry was rubbing cycles on her back all the while.

After the morning of their plans and happiness, Harry had called both his office and the hospital and requested their days off for about two weeks, they needed to set things up for their new life and whatever was coming with it. He had also booked an appointment for Hermione in the hospital as Healer Morrison had advised them and now, two days after relaxing and lovemaking, both of them were ready to face their realities. Hiding under a warded house was great but they knew they couldn't hide anymore, they were people out there, who wanted to vent, to learn the truth and people who needed Harry and Hermione's help to forget and forgive if that was possible.

'I just want to see the healer and then take all the potions that have been invented for the nausea,' Hermione murmured as she leaned against the counter and breathed through her mouth, afraid breathing from her nose would make her vomit again. She was a healer and knew better than anyone not to take potions or cast spells on herself in this condition so she couldn't wait to visit the healer and get the info needed along with the green light of casting spells on herself that would help her pregnancy. Her pregnancy, it still seemed terrifying, yet after two days with the man she loved, exciting.

Harry grinned, the whole pregnancy and being together situation has settled inside him and even if they had cast pain around he was feeling happy, he loved Hermione, he knew as much and he could only care about her and the little one inside of her. The days they had spent in this house, making love, relaxing and making love again were the happiest of his life even if he knew they would eventually come to an end, these days had helped him realize how much he had sacrificed both his and Hermione's happiness for so long as to keep everyone else satisfied, he had sacrificed far too much for the community, his friends, the people his knew, his career, for everything, now it was time for him to feel free and loves, it was time for him and the woman he loves to be happy.

'You're beautiful,' he blurted out without thinking it as his hand ran down Hermione's hair before she could start brushing them, he saw her smiling sweetly through the mirror, a delicate blush spreading over her cheeks, he smiled and took the brush from her hand and started running it down on her hair, careful not to hurt her. He loved the aroma of her shampoo as he moved closer, they ended up pressed against each other with him kissing her neck and her leaning against him, her eyes closed their breaths even, the brushing forgotten.

'We need to go to the hospital…' Hermione whispered as the thought popped in her head through the peace of the moment, they needed to go indeed, it was time for them to come out of their hiding place and face the world like grownups. She heard Harry murmuring his agreement but never taking his lips away from her neck, with a sigh she moved first. Harry sighed and took a lock of her hair in his hand as she turned around in his hug, she gave him a kiss, delighted to have the liberty for the last days. He smiled against her lips and answered the kiss with one of his own.

'We should floo, the waves might return by the apparition.' Hermione said when the kiss was over, Harry nodded his head and led her out of the bathroom, the moved in the living room of Harry's house and soon they flooed in the Hospital together.

The moment they stepped out of the fireplace of the hospital many witched and wizards looked at them holding hands but none seemed to notice something out of order, everyone had gotten used to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger holding hands, people knew these gestures of love and care since the War's time so none seemed surprised.

The couple moved silently in the maternity ward and Hermione led Harry in Morris' office, they knocked once and heard the healer inviting them in. When they entered the room the blonde healer was waiting for them.

'Good morning,' she said smiling as she stood up and shook hands with both of them.

'Hello Christina,' Hermione said warmly at her co-worker and personal healer.

'So how's the pregnancy so far?' Christina asked as Hermione sat up in the bed while Christina moved closer as to start the examination. Harry moved close to Hermione, Christina –like everyone in the Wizarding community- knew about Hermione being with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter with Ginny Weasley but considering she was the one who announced Hermione's pregnancy and saw the reactions she had figured out what was on, however, she said nothing.

'Not too bad, I haven't taken any potion before we check out if everything is alright,' Hermione said and Christina smiled and nodded her head.

'Good for your, when I had Liza, I was taking every potion available,' Christina said and Hermione smiled, remembering Elizabeth, Christina's child, with a ache in her heart Hermione wondered how her and Harry's baby would be like. 'Lets see,' Christina said as she lifted Hermione's top and touched the tip of her wand on Hermione's belly, after a moment a small, rapid thudding was echoing, Christina smiled as she looked at Harry and Hermione, 'This is the heart you're listening to, it sounds strong and steady,' Christina said and Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed it, they were looking into each other's eyes, listening to their baby's heartbeat, both of them lost in the delightful sound. After a moment Christina took her wand away and a small piece of parchment was conjured from its tip, Christina took and looked at it, she smiled after a moment.

'Everything looks normal, I need you Hermione to be calmed however, we don't want the waves to strike again, it can be dangerous for you, the baby and even for people around you, you have to remember that it's not just you, it's also the baby that needs care and when you're getting out of control your hormones along with the baby's magical power inside you create these waves.' The healer said and both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

'She'll be careful, no stress at all,' Harry said reassuringly and Christina smiled at him as she nodded her head. 'Can we see if the little one is a boy or a girl?' Harry added and Christina smiled and spoke.

'We can try but it will probably show nothing right now, the baby has already a sex but it's too little to respond to the spell, however sometimes it shows,' Christina said and pointed her wand on Hermione's belly again, after a moment a faint purple glow appeared on Hermione's skin. 'Nope, you'll have to stick with the "little one" nickname for a little longer, the spell can't show what it is.' Christina said and the couple smiled, they knew the little one was well little but it didn't hurt to try.

'Thank you very much, Christina, we owe you,' Hermione said, knowing her friend would catch the double meaning of her words, Christina waved her off.

'It's my job, I want to see you in a month and a half, we'll be able to see what the little one is then, remember, don't get stressed, I will have my eye on you the moment you'll be back at work.' Christina said, pointing her finger at her friend, knowing how much Hermione could work and tire herself.

'I'll be careful,' Hermione promised and Christina nodded and smiled, she shook hands with the couple and the two of them left the office, hand in hand again.

'I know a nice café two corners from here that makes great muffins,' Hermione said and Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head before they could turn around a corner in the deserted corridor.

'Sounds perfect, with a nice cup of French coffee for me and a cup of milk for you… Yum,' Harry said and laughed as Hermione elbowed him.

'Milk make me wanna vomit and even if I can't drink coffee, I'll take tea, like you will,' Hermione said smiling and Harry frowned and pocked his tongue at her, for the last years coffee was the only thing that could wake him up fully.

'I'll take coffee,' Harry insisted.

'You're making me angry and I'm supposed to be calmed,' Hermione said with a grin on her face, Harry groaned.

'You're not playing fair.' He said accusingly, she just smiled widely as they left the hospital from the muggle exit as to go to the café Hermione knew.

They moved out of the hospital and in the little muggle street, they smiled at each other as they wrapped fully their arms around each other and started walking, they didn't made more than three steps. There waiting was Ron, waiting for them with his arms in his pockets, his face a mask of anger already.

'Finally, the lovebirds.' He said and straiten up, only one of his hands remaining in his wand pocket. Harry moved in instinct in front of Hermione.

'Ron, we can talk in private,' Harry said, he could fight with Ron anytime, they've done it before, for fun or even for practice and he knew he could win but right now Hermione was in a delicate condition and Harry wasn't jeopardizing her for Ron or anything in the world.

'Talk about what? How she screwed you? How she's expecting your bastard? How long have you been screwing behind mine and Ginny's back, I have nothing to hear! Enough with the lies!' Ron started, his voice rising in each word to a shrieking point.

'Ron please, calm down, we can explain,' Hermione said and moved from behind Harry who tried to stop her by gripping her hand, they both knew how absurd Ron could be when he was furious.

'You won't speak to me again, ever, I had enough from both of you, traitors!' Ron shouted and this time took out his wand, Harry was a heartbeat behind, the scene was surreal with the two best friends pointing their wands at each other and Hermione being almost in the middle.

'Ron please, we don't have to do it this way,' Harry said, his arm never falling. Hermione looked between the two men and got fully in the middle, hoping she won't be attacked by Ron, she knew him, he could never hurt her no matter how angry he could be, no matter how much he hated her.

'Please Ron, you have every right to be mad at us but please, listen to us, you and I were already over when... things happened, please just listen to us.' Hermione said, trying to find some logic in all this, they were guilty indeed but exchanging curses in the middle of a muggle street wouldn't solve anything.

'You and this bastard destroyed mine and my sister's lives! You were supposed to be my best friends, the ones I trusted the most, the ones I loved the most, but no of course not, you had to go and screw each other! Ginny and I weren't enough for the great ones, Potter and Granger-'

'Ron this is nonsense… We never--' Harry tried to interrupt but that was the moment Ron burst.

'SHE'S PREGNANT WITH YOUR BASTARD, ASSHOLE AND MY WORDS ARE NONSENCE?!' Ron bellowed and this time Harry pulled Hermione from between him and Ron as the redhead casted a stunning spell the same moment Harry was casting a disarming one.

'NO, STOP!' Hermione screamed and that moment Harry felt a huge wave of power that had nothing to do with Ron's spell washing over the small street and crashing against him and everything around him, the next thing he knew was his pointless try to help the falling Hermione before blackness could take over his mind.

Hermione woke up on a bed, she looked around her and almost groaned as she realized she was back in a hospital bed in less than a month's time, her hand flew on her stomach, hoping with all her heart her baby was fine.

'I think I asked you to be careful and not to be stressed,' the voice of healer Morris was heard and Hermione focused on her right, where the voice was heard, the healer smiled at Hermione as she moved even closer.

'Is the baby alright? Where is Harry?' Hermione asked as everything that took place out of the hospital came back to her, panic filled her hear at the memory of Harry and Ron casting spells at each other.

'They're in the spell damage ward, they were both inured by your wave instead of the spells they exchanged with such grace before a pregnant woman who is suffering by the waves,' Christina said disapprovingly as Hermione tried to sit up, the healer helped her. 'Hermione, I'm not judging here but you need to take things easy, you haven't probably realized that you can irreparably damage your child by casting so much stress upon yourself.' The healer said and Hermione felt like crying, she knew she was pregnant and she always was a responsible person but the last weeks' events, twists and turns had proved her a person who had lost any control upon her own life.

'I know, I'll try to short everything out,' Hermione only said as the healer helped her on her feet, Hermione was feeling dizzy but right now she wanted to see Harry, she wanted to make sure he was fine.

Together the two women moved through the floors and soon Hermione was in a corridor she knew all too well from the times Harry or some of his co-Authors would come in the hospital injured. Christina pointed her finger at a door on their right but Hermione's eyes were glued on the family across the corridor, the entire Weasley clan was talking with a healer of the ward, at first none seemed to notice Hermione standing on the other side of the corridor but after a few moments Ginny turned her head and looked around, that moment the two women's eyes locked with each other. Ginny's face was fierce when Hermione's was apologetic, Hermione didn't need to hear Ginny blaming her for all the things she had the right to blame her, only her eyes were enough, after a moment Hermione broke the eye contract and entered the room Christina had pointed.

She entered the room and with a sigh closed her eyes and leaned against the door, everything was a mess and she was way too naïve to believe that things could even be a bit better when she and Harry would stop hiding. She opened her eyes and moved closer to the only bed of the room where Harry was laid, sleeping under potions Hermione guessed. She sat on a chair close to the bed and took Harry's unmoving hand, she hated seeing him like this, damaged and hurt because of her and not just on the physical level, they had both lost friends and people considered family and yet they had so many more to face, people like her parents, people that they might lose as well.

Hermione's other hand moved on her stomach again and the first tears started falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks, when she was younger when she was thinking of sacrificing everything for Harry she meant it and with a smile through the tears she was glad to find herself still being able to do the same, this time not only for the man she always loved but also for the little one she was sharing with him. God, she loved Harry for all her life and she already adored her little baby but things around her were so cruel, none understood them, none agreed with them, none accepted the two of them but yet, probably none had experienced so much as to understand them, none had been through hell and back holding hands with the only person you could trust, none of the people she knew had shared what Hermione had shared with Harry.

Monsters, Dementors, time traveling, Death Eaters, snowy days in Hogwarts grounds, grim nights and fights in the castle's inside, snowing nights in graveyards at Christmas or tortures over betraying each other, only the two of them had been through all this and with a sad smile Hermione almost understood everyone who wanted her head on a plate right now, they couldn't see how much she and Harry needed to be with each other, how much they loved each other.

'I love you,' Hermione said quietly as the tears kept leaving her eyes, Harry was still unmoving but she hoped he could listen to her because right now she needed to take it all out. 'I love you and our baby and I swear to Merlin that I won't let you down, I know that for the last days I have been keeping my wards up but I love you, Harry, for years now, you were and still are the centre of my universe and this is something none can change, for no reason at all.' Hermione said as she was looking at her lap and back on Harry's face repeatedly.

'I love you and I know you love me too and even if many people are against us, even if even more people are gonna be against us, I don't care because I have given everything as to help and save and love you because you're my reason for being. And even if at the end of the day it's going to be only you and me and our baby, I'm fine with it because after all, it was always you and me, always the two of us when Voldemort was right behind us, or when our best friend betrayed and left the both of us in the middle of nowhere I had you and you had me and that made it for us to survive every painful day and every cold night at that tent.' Hermione went on and her voice became stronger.

'I love you and I'm ready to fight for you like I did before, I'm ready to face the guilt and the pain and the insults and the scandal because only you and the little one matters to me, nothing and none else, I don't care if we'll die old and alone with a son or a daughter caring for us and checking on us every so often, once I thought I wouldn't make it for the next day because your life was on the line so I don't care what people are gonna do to take us down because I know they just can't, pain and death didn't make it so a bunch of red tempered people won't make it either.' Hermione said and her voice was steady and clear at the end of her little speech, she brushed her tears away and rubbed her stomach more, looking at her lap, she gasped when she felt a hand touching her face slightly.

'I love you too, Mione,' Harry said with his voice harsh after the pain and the sleep. He had heard her entering the room and he had guessed she had encountered the Weasleys outside, the moment she entered the room and leaned against the door Harry thought she was there to say goodbye, he thought she was giving up on them after all this pressure, he had underrated her, his Hermione would never do such thing, not after what they had been through, not even after what they _were_ through, Hermione was there but his fear of facing the world alone had made him question her for those moments.

When she had started confessing to him how she felt his heart ached and he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go but he forced himself to stay still and listen to her, he knew she needed to take it all out of her system and he needed to listen to her doing so because he wanted her words' and truth's comfort.

'I love you and even if I can't express myself as well as you can, I won't let anyone to stand between us or before our child, they will have to face me first and if they can't accept us, they can stay away, we'll find our happiness no matter what, we have suffered enough,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and moved closer to him, Harry made some space and Hermione laid next to him, the couple wrapping their arms around each other, one of Harry's hands resting above where their baby was growing.

'I'm so sorry for injuring you,' Hermione said after a moment and Harry chuckled and hugged her even closer.

'I knew you would get me laid sooner or later,' Harry said and they both laughed quietly as Hermione slapped his arm playfully before he could capture her lips with his, enjoying another moment of peace in each other's arms.

* * *

soooo??? what u think of ti guys? i wanted a small fight as i think Ron would be furious and after all they wouldn't have a lot of things to say... plus i wanted this small part of Hermione talking to the seemingly asleep harry as i wanted to show how she had been feeling about the whole situation a little more, i know you probably wanted a heated exchange of words between Hermione and Ginny but the story is not over guys.... please if you have ideas or anything u wanna share don't be shy let me know

please review amazing ones

CP09


	7. Us Against the World

_OOOh ok here we are, that's a quick update huh? I started this chapie with the intention of going to a totally different way but I like how it ended up : )_

Thank you very much for the reviews, alerts and favs, guys, I'm so glad you like the plot so much :) This chapie informs us about many things :)

I did my best to finish it with just few errors but I started making it at 00.00 and finished at 02.18am so please... be kind hehe

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Seven_

_Us against the World_

Harry opened his eyes with a small smile as he hugged the woman of his heart who was sleeping spooned against him. It had been a few days since he and Ron got out of the hospital and Harry and Hermione had returned in Harry's house as Ron had left with his family, the once best friends not exchanging a single word, the rest of Ron's family had declined to talk to either Harry or Hermione for that matter, the couple didn't blame the family.

Harry looked at Hermione's sleeping form and smiled as his hand caressed her stomach above his Pulddlemere United shirt Hermione had taken from him and used as gown. Harry didn't mind as he found his pregnant girlfriend sexier than ever in his clothes who served her greatly as they were large and comfortable for her petite for now form. Harry loved calling Hermione his girlfriend, she was to become so much more than just that but he loved their relationship moving in each new lever smoothly.

Harry knew soon things would take some ugly turn against them, if he wanted to believe that he knew the Weasley temper he knew soon enough many people would know about him and Hermione, personally he didn't mind, but he was worried about Hermione, either of them had _provoked_ to be on the spotlight and either of them had gave any cause for the people in their works to gossip, now if he was right, everyone was going to gossip for them and he didn't want that burden on Hermione's shoulder in this period of their lives, it was the worst that could happen to her already fragile condition.

Harry took a deep breath and stroked Hermione's belly as he remembered the disapproving looks of Hermione's personal healer along with the glares he had received from most of the Weasley family members, Arthur and Fleur Weasley being the only ones who just looked at the couple with pity and sympathy if that could be tagged as "better" than the glaring.

Hermione moved in her sleep and her eyes flattered for a moment, she had frowned in her sleep but Harry gave her light kisses on her neck and cheek and soon the frown was gone and Hermione sighed and kept on sleeping deeply. Harry smiled as he had an immediate impact on her just with his kisses, even in her sleep she relied on him like he always relied on her about anything. Harry that moment made his mind and decided to make sure Hermione would be out of the onslaught that was about to come the sooner possible. They needed a place that only few people would know about and Harry knew where he wanted to start his life with Hermione, the place everything had started would be the perfect place for them to go and keep up. That was going to be his surprise to Hermione, Harry decided.

'You're doing it again,' Hermione murmured sleepily as she looked up at him and he smiled, realizing all the time was pondering his eyes had fallen and remained on her face, Harry smiled back at her and gave her a kiss as she turned on her back as he remained on his side, facing her.

'What am I doing?' Harry asked quietly as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, she smiled and answered it with one of her own.

'Watching me sleep,' Hermione said when they stopped pecking playfully and Harry moved his head a little above her own and rested it on his hand.

'I can't help it when you look so beautiful, pregnant _and _in my shirt, it's just the combination of the three most sexy and beautiful things that captivate me.' Harry said and Hermione blushed, Harry smiled as he loved making her blush, one way or the other…

'Oh Harry, honestly…' Hermione said and giggled as his hand resting on her stomach moved to her sides and tickled her above the shirt, she laughed and slapped his hand away. 'Don't even start!' Hermione warned him and Harry grinned and stole one more kiss.

'Don't start what?' Harry asked as his hand tickled her again and she squealed, giving Harry the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses and nuzzles, Hermione's laugh turned into a smiling moan.

'I hate my hormones; they make me horny all the time.' Hermione murmured and Harry grinned still with his lips on her neck, scattering kisses up to her chin.

'I love your hormones,' Harry replied her statement and Hermione laughed as Harry moved atop her carefully not to squeeze her in any fragile part of her middle section, when he cupped one of her breasts Hermione whimpered and Harry stopped as he realized it wasn't a whimper of pleasure, when he looked up from her neck he saw a small frown and his mind went into panic mode in an instant.

'What's wrong?' he asked as he looked at her eyes, Hermione smiled as her hand moved above his on her breast and squeezed lighter.

'Pregnancy changes, they're just sore so we should be more careful, they hurt, especially in the middle of the night like now,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head.

'Sorry I didn't know, love,' Harry said and Hermione smiled at the nickname.

'It's ok, you haven't been pregnant before,' Hermione said with a smile and Harry grinned and kissed her lips.

'We are now,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head but after a moment her smile was gone and a frown married her beautiful features.

'I'm not squeezing you anywhere else am I?' Harry asked as to make her smile and he achieved it but he knew something else had her frowning. 'Then what is it? You can tell me,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head after a moment or two.

'I'm just worried over what Ron or Ginny might do… It has been quiet for the last days…' Hermione said and Harry sighed as he moved back on his side as Hermione crawled closer to him, his arm wrapping around her body. Harry gave a kiss on Hermione's forehead and let his lips linger on her skin.

'Whatever they're gonna do, first, they have the right to be mad at us and second, we're gonna get through it, darn it, we made it in a cold tent for months with you cooking, we won battles and fought with Death Eaters, we're gonna make it this time as well.' Harry said against Hermione's skin and laughed as she pocked him the moment he mentioned her cooking. Hermione lifted her head slightly and looked at him.

'You think they're gonna ever talk to us again?' Hermione asked and Harry looked down at her for a long moment.

'Honestly?' he asked and Hermione nodded her head.

'I'm afraid no, they won't, but maybe I'm wrong.' Harry started and as he saw Hermione frowning ended his words with an alternative, Hermione nodded her head and rested her back close to his body.

'I'm afraid you're right,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and squeezed her in his hug.

'But we have other friends, we have Hagrid and Neville and few of the other D.A.s' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as she calculated the people who were probably still by their side, her heart ached at the thought of her parents.

'Harry, we need to talk to my parents, I will soon start to show, and I can't just go to my parents' house with a pronounced belly with their grandchild inside it, they need to know.' Hermione said panicky and Harry nodded his head and kissed her lips.

'When do you want to go and see them then?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him in the eyes, there was no fear and now worry, no reproach and no regret, he was ready, _determined_ to get over with anyone and anything that was to come across them.

'I guess we can go at the 2nd of May, it would be nice to be out of the Wizarding world in such day, what you think?' Hermione asked eventually, feeling her heart warm at the sight of all those reassuring feelings in his eyes. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'It sounds like a plan.' Harry said and smiled at her, he hated that day so far, it had been just a few years since he defeated Voldemort in that specific day and ever since party invitations and people begging him to attend some party and celebration were suffocating him every time, that day for him and Hermione was a day of memory, that he always tried to be away from everyone and after the first anniversary who had just stored misery and pain as he had tried to be alone he had spent the rest of those anniversaries with Hermione and Ron somewhere away from the Wizarding fuss over the community's day off and parties.

He looked at Hermione and saw the love and care she had stored for him so he didn't feel worried over her parents' dinner; actually he had a good feeling about the meeting. When Hermione had left to go to Australia, Harry had followed her as it was right after the war and he was too afraid to leave her go alone and Ron couldn't afford the trip, Ginny and Ron had been mad back then but they knew Hermione couldn't go alone and no ministry employer could just be sent to the other side of the world to change her parents' lives once again.

The Grangers liked Harry a lot when they got to know him, after the first days of shock of the change, when after a few weeks the Grangers along with Harry were returning to England, Harry was feeling like he had one more family to count to. Of course he wasn't sure how Alexander Granger was going to take the news of his little, only girl being pregnant at twenty-three but Harry hoped that he and Helena Granger would stand by their daughter and his side, for the baby's sake at least. Harry was already without parents and his baby deserved at least a pair of grandparents to have reading him or her fairytales in the weekends.

'A penny for your thoughts?' Hermione whispered and Harry smiled as he looked back at her, if Hermione's parents had raised a child that was capable to give so much love and care for other people he hoped they could show understanding for their situation as well.

'Just that our baby deserves all the love of the world.' Harry said and Hermione smiled sweetly at him as she moved upwards and kissed his lips the moment the first sunrise entered the bedroom and illuminated everything.

'I should send them an owl.' Hermione said as she moved to get up but Harry gripped her arm and brought her back to him, he kissed her and smiled at her questioning look.

'It's just …' Harry looked at his nightstand's clock, 'around six, if an owl starts tapping on their window at this time they're gonna think something awful happened to you,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded as she relaxed, no matter the stress and the worry, nothing _awful_ had happened to them, the opposite actually, apart Hermione's waves and the encounter with Ron, the two of them were spending the most beautiful days of their lives with just being together and in love, with the little one, as they intended to call the baby up until they knew its sex, "with" them. Harry smiled back at Hermione and gave her a kiss. 'Plus, we have more than two weeks before the second of May and this is plenty of time for us to get over with whatever is about to blow on our faces in the Wizarding world.' Harry added and Hermione's smile faded at his words, she sighed and nodded.

Since the day in the hospital Hermione just knew they were going to stick together for whatever problem that might rise before them, she just sometimes hoped things could be easier for them, after all they were just a couple in love with a baby on the way, things shouldn't be so hard for them, however, when things were easy for them? They always faced the most difficult of situations and they always made it by standing by each other's side, no matter what or who were against them, if they had made it once with Ron away and Voldemort in their wake they were going to make it all the time.

'I love you,' Hermione said and smiled again as she noticed the warmth in Harry's eyes appearing every time she told him those three words of truth. His arm around her tightened.

'And I love you, both of you,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and ached her body closer to him, he smiled and pulled her even closer by the small of her back, his hand then traveling up her side and brushing more carefully on her breast, remembering her whimper of discomfort before. She moaned in his mouth as she ran her hands in his hair and down his back in response, after a few moments a tapping on the window interrupted them. Hermione groaned in frustration.

'This is the second time we stop from my hormones relieving actions, 'Hermione said and Harry laughed and gave her a kiss as he stood up and approached the window, his smile turning into a frown when he noticed the _Prophet's _owl out of the window. Harry searched his discarded jeans for money, opened the window, took the newspaper from the bird's leg and placed the money in the small case. He closed the window in fear of Hermione getting a cold as the breeze outside was still kind of cold for April and looked at Hermione who had sat up on their bed and was looking at him and the unrolled newspaper warily. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and Hermione moved closer as Harry unrolled the pages and looked with a dreading look on the first page the moment Hermione gasped.

_POTTER AND GRANGER IN AFFAIR AND EXPECTING LOVECHILD_

_After speculations for years, the truth is out: Harry Potter, savor of the community and Auror for the Ministry of Magic and his best friend Hermione Granger, Healer in St. Mungos and close friends of his; are expecting their lovechild as Ginerva Weasley told our reporter Rita Skeeter in an exclusive interview she gave us yesterday, talking about how Potter and Granger cheated on her and her brother Ronald Weasley –best friend of the two- respectively and how Granger got pregnant with her and Potter's lovechild while they were still dating the two poor Weasleys who had no clue about what was happening under their noses with the people they trusted the most. (The Interview of Ms Weasley along with the Chronicles of Potter & Granger's love along with their times in the war and afterward as Rita Skeeter had witnessed during the couple's fourth year in Hogwarts: Pages 2 to 14)_

The letters were as large as possible to contain the paragraph below the huge picture of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the front page, the picture was taken in the first and last interview the trio was forced to give to the press, some days after Voldemort's defeat, the trio had been interviewed about their hard time away and they had tried to answer carefully, achieving on not revealing anything about people like Snape and Dumbledore, when the interview had been done the picture had been taken with Hermione on Harry's right, Ron on his left and Ginny on her brother's side, only Ginny was smiling at the picture as the trio was exhausted both mentally and physically, mostly in the picture Hermione was clasping Harry's hand and he was looking at her reassuringly.

Harry opened the first page and gave a look at the interview and the "Chronicles", he knew Skeeter had gotten the time of her life filling so many pages with bullshit and lies about him, Hermione and how the two of them had deceived the entire galaxy as to be together, Harry knew Ginny or Ron would be so low as to report everything and deep down he knew it would be his ex-girlfriend who knew how to take her revenge but he felt furry at the mention of Hermione's pregnancy. Ginny could have said whatever she wanted about how much she hated him and Hermione but Harry had hoped both she and her brother would at least keep out his unborn child who had nothing to do with their hate for its parents, he was obviously wrong.

He was snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Hermione by his side gasping for breath, her hand was clutching her chest and she was trying to take some air with no great success, panic surged through his veins as he knew the last thing he needed was Hermione to have another Wave that would weaken her and the baby even more. He tossed the newspaper away and laid her back on the pillows as he tried to keep her head above the rest of her body.

'Calm down, Mione, breath with me, forget about all this and think of our baby and only,' Harry said panicky as Hermione nodded her head and tried to obey, she thought she had came to terms with whatever she was about to see in the newspaper, but when she actually saw the piece of paper that right now was copied and published around Britain, panic had gotten the best of her at the thought of about everyone, friend or not was learning about her being unfaithful, Harry being unfaithful and to atop this, that she was pregnant. Without even realizing it herself at first, she couldn't breathe and the thought of all the people she knew turning against not only her and Harry but also against their unborn and innocent baby her gasping for air.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again as she kept looking at Harry, trying to match his breathing as he was showing her from above her, her hands were clasping his own as he was massaging her chest carefully, after a few moments she felt better as her breathing came more naturally, she felt proud of herself for stopping another wave from damaging her baby, with Harry's help of course.

'I feel better, I'm fine,' Hermione said after a few minutes as she sat back on the mattress, Harry took a deep breath of relief himself and pulled her in his hug, for a few moments, as he watched Hermione gasping with her eyes wide his heart was ready to burst at the sight of her helpless tries to do something as easy as breathing, now more than ever before he knew he needed to take her away from all this.

'You scared me there for a few moments,' Harry said quietly and kissed her neck as they kept embracing each other.

'Thanks for helping me, I wouldn't have achieved it on my own,' Hermione replied and kissed his shoulder, her eyes above his body caught sight of the newspaper somewhere on the floor but she closed her eyes and breathed in Harry's familiar scent, it relaxed her even more as she let herself feel her boyfriend's body flat against hers, somewhere in the middle there was the baby, his baby, her baby, their baby which along their love were the only reasons for them to keep up in days like this.

After two weeks from the day everything was out, people hadn't quieted down yet. Both Harry and Hermione had returned to their jobs as their days off were done and they had faced hell for the first couple of days in the hospital and the ministry. For Harry it was hard with half of the crew of the ministry knowing him since he was in Hogwarts and everyone not sure of congratulating him or confronting him for cheating on Arthur Weasley's little child who was also famous as her father was in the ministry for decades. Harry had even been ineffectual in one of his missions for the first time in his career as he had lost control when McNair who was proclaimed from Voldemort's years had threatened him of attacking Hermione calling her "Mudblood" and killing his child calling it "a bastard of the kind", Harry had been pulled off the wizard by his entire time from beating to unconsciousness the madman and after a warning and a lecture from his office's head auror he was sent to two days office work as "to calm down".

Hermione had lived up to a different kind of hell. Her co-workers seemed to be separated into two groups, the "Potter-Granger hate-club" and the "let the poor woman be club", half of her co-workers were gossiping about her and Harry and their baby all day long, having the _Prophet_ who hadn't stopped publishing bullshit and fake interviews with 'sources" and the couple's "friendly environment persons" every day, they would stop only if she entered a room and a few of them had the nerve to ask her how she rolled such a man up, to her great happiness and gratefulness Christina Morris, her friend and co-worker seemed to be there all the time, barking things to the rest of the healers who annoyed Hermione, her friend had told her it would all be better but both women were afraid of Hermione's extra gentle condition. The patients had been another matter, old women were either wishing the best for the wedding or cursing the day Hermione met Harry for doing such thing as cheating on Ron and Ginny, some patients had even injured themselves with spells as to see Hermione in person and congratulate or declare their hate as the hospital didn't allow citizens strolling around with no reason.

Hermione always returned in their house as they had untypically called Harry's house for the past weeks on the edge and she always tried to comfort and be comforted by an equally tired and angry and desperate Harry, but she hadn't felt as bad as that day, she fought the tears as she closed the door of the house behind her the moment a crack was heard and Harry was in the house as well.

'Hey,' he mumbled as he took off his coat the same moment Hermione was doing the same, they both could feel the tension radiating from each other, yet another shitty day.

'Hey,' Hermione said back as she moved closer, Harry pecked her lips and then together moved to the kitchen, when Harry saw the small piece of paper with groceries for him to by that morning still on the white surface he slapped his face in a gesture of regret as he was trying through the hell of his day to remember what he had to do.

Hermione noticed the paper on the fridge, he had promised he would take the darn groceries, as to make sure, Hermione opened the fridge's door and looked the semi empty shelves, she slammed the door shut as she felt her temper rising.

'I asked you of one, _simple_ thing, since you're not letting me to carry things myself, not even change their size and carry them.' Hermione said dangerously as she looked at Harry who had an apologizing face on already.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione, I forgot,' Harry said and sighed as he knew she wouldn't let go, he indeed didn't let her carry things like shopping bags and he had promised he would do the shopping from now on as he didn't want her to use magic all the time given her condition, it was enough she was using it in the hospital, he however had forgotten about the small piece of paper on the fridge with vegetables like carrots and potatoes that Hermione's healer had advised Hermione to eat for her condition. 'I had to go to Azkaban and give a report about McNair's capture and how he ended up beaten so badly…' Harry tried to excuse himself.

Hermione shivered at the mention of McNair's as she had learnt of the incident of his capture and what had happened between him and Harry but right now she was tired, famished, on the edge with the visit to her parents' least than twenty four hours away and everyone at the hospital and ready to cry with the last words she had heard in there were from an old woman yelling at her in the middle of the full of people corridor that she should have died in the war instead of surviving and cheating on people with their best friends.

'You're not allowing me to do a single thing as to make myself useful when you know I'm a _perfectly_ capable person, you're not doing the things you _promised_ to do, you're not even _informing_ me about not getting the darn shopping done so I can know and eat some crappy food from the cafeteria and atop that you're expecting me to remain _calm_?' Hermione asked almost in a shout as she felt her hormones along with the nerves and the need to get her pain and desperation on anyone getting the best of her. Harry sighed and growled as he covered his face with his hands, he had the worst day ever and the last thing he needed was a lecture from Hermione about the darn vegetables he forgot to buy.

'Like it matters, Hermione, you can't cook, with or without the fucking vegetables, I was going to cook anyway, I will just make something without vegetables in,' Harry said exhausted but that worked up Hermione even more.

'_Of course_, I didn't have time to learn to cook as every little, _good_ girl as I was spending my summers worrying over you and trying to find ways to be useful the moment we would be back together ready to fight with God knew what!' Hermione spitted and Harry sighed and moved closer.

'I know, Mione, I didn't mean—' Harry tried to speak, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, after all her cooking had made him survive one way or the other back in the tent, he was interrupted.

'--And of course you're expecting this child to grow up inside me and being healthy without the "fucking vegetables", well guess what Harry, it won't if you're not gonna help its mother remain healthy!' Hermione bellowed and Harry huffed and couldn't stop himself.

'I FORGOT ABOUT THE FUCKING THINGS BECAUSE I WAS IN A PRISON FULL OF OUR HATERS WHO THREATENED YOU AND THE BABY INSIDE OF YOU!'Harry started hollering in the middle of the kitchen with Hermione looking at him, taken aback. 'I FORGOT ABOUT THE DARN SHOPPING BECAUSE MCNAIR PROMISED HE WAS GOING TO FIND YOU AND RIPP OUR CHILD OUT OF YOUR WOMB WITH HIS BARE HANDS, FIRST THING WHEN HE WOULD ESCAPE!!' Harry shouted some more, he knew the bloody bastard wouldn't make it out of the prison, not after the measures set after the war, yet again, that was what people believed when Bellatrix Lestrange and her friends had escaped Azkaban back in the War, or when Sirius had made it and left that awful place.

Harry looked at Hermione and regret filled his heart the moment he noticed Hermione paling, the last thing he had to do was to inform Hermione about McNair's plans and ideas, he kicked himself mentaly as panic overtook him as he saw her starting to gasp like she did a couple of weeks ago. 'Oh my god, not again,' he said in fear as he moved closer to Hermione, wrapped her in a hug and turned her around so her back could be against his chest, one of his arms flew to her stomach that was hard enough as she had entered her fourth month a couple of days back and the other on her chest, rubbing her carefully as they breathed together. 'I'm so sorry 'Mione, so sorry love, calm down,' he said in her ear as they inhaled and exhaled together, Hermione's hands clasping Harry's arms for support.

Hermione knew she had overreacted, after all; the cooking was up to Harry indeed, the stress of the day had made her snap at him but the moment he took out his own pain and fears she felt like really suffocating, she should have taken a moment and ask him what was so wrong when he had first mentioned Azkaban but her hormones had took over-once again- and she had taken it too far without a reason, when Harry had screamed about what McNair wanted to do to her and their baby fear that hadn't consumed her from the War's time was back and inside her heart and that sent her gasping and losing control again.

The couple spent a few minutes in the middle of the kitchen, whispering apologies and breathing as one being, caressing each other carefully and relaxing their muscles from yet another awful day. Harry turned Hermione around and scooped her in his arms in bride-style. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead them in the bathroom, wandlessly, he filled the tab with warm water and with another wave the bottles on the edge of the tab emptied themselves inside the water, Harry smiled and kissed Hermione softly as he let her down carefully and they helped each other undress. Harry moved in the tab first and helped Hermione afterward; she smiled at him and sat in front of him. When they were settled Harry's hands moved on Hermione shoulders and then slowly down her back and on her stomach, caressing the tiny lump there, if it was anyone else, he wouldn't have noticed but Harry had learnt Hermione's body in the past weeks well enough o notice the small change, he smiled at the thought and kissed Hermione's cheek from behind her.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you,' Harry said honestly and Hermione smiled and looked at him from behind her shoulder, she and Harry were honest with each other, there was no reason to be stubborn and not to apologize as things were with her and Ron back then, she pecked Harry's lips.

'I'm sorry for being so pushy for the groceries, I overreacted.' Hermione said but Harry shook his head.

'No, I should have thought of the little one needing all the nutrients,' Harry said as he stroked Hermione's belly under the warm water. Hermione smiled and nuzzled her nose in Harry's neck.

'You _were_ thinking of our little one, Harry, all day long, I know you did.' Hermione said and Harry gave a forced smile, still the memory of McNair promising him hell made him shudder, Harry almost marveled at the thought of how much more fear he felt about his woman and their child instead of just his life, that was love, fearing more for them than himself.

'I love you,' Harry said suddenly and Hermione smiled and kissed him as she turned in his hug, now her legs were above one of his thighs, the small of her back touching the inside of his other thigh, she moved even closer to him as they both tightened their hug.

'I know, we love you too, love,' Hermione said when the kiss was over and she looked in Harry's eyes. Harry smiled and kissed her again as one of his hands moved in her hair and the other above her stomach. After a few moments the kiss ended as Hermione's stomach growled loudly. Harry laughed as Hermione chuckled and blushed.

'I think someone is hungry,' Harry said and rubbed Hermione's belly, she chuckled again and nodded her head as she indeed needed some food to feed both her baby and herself. 'What about Chinese?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded enthusiastically, making Harry grin as he summoned the telephone and ordered a special meal for the couple and their hungry offspring as Harry joked on the phone having Hermione slapping his shoulder and splashing him with soaped water. Something she regretted once the order was given and Harry had about thirty minutes till the food was brought to their house for him to "punish" Hermione for her "outraging" behavior as he declared of her squeals of happiness.

* * *

That was a big chapie huh? Sooo many things i wanna know your opinion about, what u think of harry and hermione going to the grangers? what u think of ginny giving the story to the prophet, i promise i will explain more about it in the next chapie possibly, what u think of mcnair? was he just treading or he actually is a danger??? ooh and we had a fight between the couple, i think it would be normal with the two of them on the edge and hermione and her hormones... ooh and i loved the last scene!!! mmm tell me what u think of everything please

thanks for reading, please review

CP09


	8. There's something more

_OOh OK, an update in less than twenty four hours, how great am I? hehe, when i started this chapie i was worried that it was going to be a small chapie with little things to show but it ended up being probably the largest chapter I have ever made, gee i still can't believe it_

so here it is, the visit at the grangers' please read and review guys :)

_

* * *

Chapter Eight_

_There's something more_

Hermione stood before the bathroom's mirror, making her sleeves nervously as she tried to calm her racing heart down, in a few minutes she and Harry were to go to her parents' for dinner and she had spent the entire day on how her parents would react upon the news of her pregnancy. Hermione's hand moved on her stomach and she took a deep breath.

_Everything is going to be fine, little one, mummy and daddy are here. _She thought with a small smile on her face, her parents were a huge part of her life even if she was away from them for a very long time, they always supported and respected her choices no matter the cost for them and their own lives, now she had pulled them in the position of trying to accept yet another fact in her life, she just hoped they could cope with it. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt two arms wrapping around her waist and two warm lips kissing the base of her neck.

'You look beautiful,' Harry whispered in her ear and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his own. She opened her eyes and looked at her and Harry's reflection through the mirror, they looked beautiful and she was glad they _were_ beautiful, inside out. 'And nervous…' Harry added after a few moments and Hermione's smile faded as she turned around in his arms.

'I am,' she said quietly and Harry smiled sympathetically as he placed a lock behind her ear and Hermione leaned in his touch. He had made a lot of decisions the past night, after their fighting, making up, having a nice dinner and making love, the couple had woke up and left for yet another tiring day in their respective jobs, Harry however, had taken a break from the ministry so he could go and buy something that would help the Grangers to accept the couple even easier, especially with the baby on the way already.

He would make things official with Hermione sooner or later; it would only help if they could show their intensions to Hermione's parents as well. The baby needed two parents and they were both more than willing to stand by each other's side for their love and the baby itself so Harry's plan was perfect, it didn't matter if it would happen tonight or in a few months or years, he and Hermione were going to be together forever anyway.

'Don't worry, Mione, everything is going to be fine.' Harry said as he hugged Hermione closer and kissed the top of her head as she hugged him tightly back, he was going to make sure their relationship would be accepted by her parents in the best way possible.

When the couple was ready, they left for Hermione's old house in Harry's car, they couldn't apparate or floo so the car seemed the only option as either of them wanted Hermione on a broom under some spell. The atmosphere in the car was nervous but with Harry never leaving Hermione's hand who was on his thigh and many times he took their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles. Hermione's mind was on her parents' first reactions, she had informed her mother about being just her and Harry that would be there but she hadn't said a thing about why or how, Helena and Alexander Granger only knew that "things had changed" and that "it was for the best".

Harry parked out of Hermione's parents' house and the couple remained unmoving in the front seats for a few moments, hands joined, hearts beating as rapidly, gazes locked, they nodded to each other and got out of the car, they moved side by side across the treated front garden and stood before the door, they took deep breaths and Hermione knocked on the door, after a few moments a shadow was visible behind the door's glass and the door opened to reveal a smiling Helena Granger beaming at her daughter and Harry.

'Minnie, Harry! So good to see you,' Mrs. Granger said as Hermione stepped in her mother's opened arms for a hug, Hermione clung on her mother's hug for a moment longer, hoping this won't be the last one, when the two Grangers broke apart Mrs. Granger hugged Harry in an also motherly hug and let the couple move inside. 'It's a shame Ron couldn't come,' Mrs. Granger said and Hermione could hear the fakeness of her mother's words, Helena Granger never liked the redhead boy who always made her daughter furious and on the verge of tears and never respected many of her choices and aspects of personality.

Mrs. Granger also didn't like her daughter's choice of being with Ron and she was almost relieved when she had learnt that Hermione had declined his proposal, the couple had visited her and her husband a few times and even if Ron tried to behave it was impossible for the two young people not to fight even before Hermione's parents, however, Helena Granger was more than satisfied with Harry who was always by Hermione's side and was the person by her child's side when Hermione had moved across the planet as to bring back her and her husband, he was the one who took the blame of Hermione's actions when she and her husband had been mad at their daughter for doing such thing without even giving them the chance to remember her and it was Harry who had explained even better in just how much danger they would be if Hermione had allowed them to remember her. Hermione tried to smile as forcefully to show it was a shame indeed for Ron not to be there…

'Come on in, your dad is in the living room,' Mrs. Granger said and the couple nodded as they moved inside the living room, the room was a warm place with colors of brown, crème and white with beautiful furniture, a nice fireplace and a wall full of pictures of Hermione's through the years and the family's from various trips they had when Hermione was younger. Mr. Granger stood up from his usual armchair and beamed at his daughter who moved quickly in his opened arms.

'My beautiful pumpkin,' Mr. Granger said happily as he hugged his child tightly, 'who has gained some weight, finally,' he added and both Harry and Hermione felt their stomachs dropping, Hermione had wore a comfortable enough blouse as to hide the little lump that had formed on her front but of course her overprotective father would notice.

'Leave the poor child be, Alex!' Helena Granger shouted from the kitchen and the three people in the living room chuckled, Mr. Granger let go of his daughter and moved closer to Harry for a manly hug.

'Harry, my boy, so good to see you,' he said smiling as they two men smiled at each other and Mr. Granger patted Harry's shoulder. Like his wife, Hermione knew, her father liked more Harry than Ron, for the same if not even more reasons like his wife, Mr. Granger found Harry a boy who showed so much respect and care for his daughter in spite of Ron Weasley who made her cry more time than he made her smile. When he had seen his daughter and Harry in Australia –when he was able to remember, that is- he had thought the two of them were together and even if he had felt a pang of fatherly madness, he was glad Hermione had made the right choice. He was disappointed when he had learnt that Hermione was with Ron and like his wife, he was relieved when he learnt Hermione had declined the proposal of the redhead young man, he liked Ron enough, and he knew and respected his family but he couldn't imagine Ron as his son-in-law with Hermione fighting with him and moving with them every once in awhile when he would have brought her on the edge again or when she would have cause the problem in her desperate try to have Ron act as the man she deserved to have.

Helena Granger entered the living room with a tray that placed on the coffee table and served everyone with cups of tea, she also placed a small plate with muffins and smiled as her daughter took one immediately and started chewing on it.

'Finally my daughter eats my muffins,' Helena commented and smiled even wider as Hermione smiled back nervously. Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa and Helena sat with them as Alexander sat back on his armchair. The four chit chatted for awhile, catching up on their lives.

'So, why Ron didn't come over?' Alexander Granger asked after awhile and Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously. 'Did you have a fight again?' Alexander added and Hermione gulped and sighed, Helena Granger noticed something was obviously wrong and she decided to rescue the two young people.

'We can discus everything while we eat, I'm going to check on our meal,' Helena said and stood up, she turned at her husband. 'Sweetheart, could you please go and bring a nice bottle of wine from our office? Our daughter and her friend came to see us and this is a special occasion.' She added and her husband and smiled and clapped his hands.

'Of course,' he said as he excused himself and left the room, Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously, it was time.

After a few minutes, Helena called them in the dining room and everyone moved there, the table was already set and Hermione's mother was placing the plate with the roast veal on the table between the plates of the potatoes and the salads. Alexander smiled as he inhaled the nice smell of the food and sat at the head of the table as his wife sat at his right, Hermione sat at his left and Harry sat next to her. With a flick of his wand, Harry cooled the wine in the perfect temperature, Alexander beamed at the young man.

'I love magic,' he only said and smiled as his wife served him, Hermione and Harry before she could put some food on her own plate. Alexander poured wine in everyone's glasses and he, Helena and Harry took the glasses in spite of Hermione who preferred the glass of water.

'Not wine for you, pumpkin?' Alexander asked and Hermione shook her head as she felt her free hand being squeezed by Harry's under the table.

'Uhm maybe later,' Hermione said and smiled as normally as possible. Alexander shrugged and rose his glass.

'To Hermione and Harry, the most talented Healer and Aror of their generation,' Alexander toasted and everyone smiled and sipped from their glasses.

'It's Auror, sweetheart,' Helena corrected him and Alexander smiled. Hermione seemed surprised at her mother's correction but Hermione had been fussing over what an amazing Auror Harry would do for years so after a little more consideration she guessed her mother would have learnt the terminology by now.

'That one anyway,' Alexander said and smiled, causing the rest to chuckle. Harry sipped a little more from the wine and spoke.

'This is a great wine, sir,' Harry said the truth and the Grangers smiled.

'Thank you, Harry, and please call me, Alexander, I was very young when my love rolled me up by getting pregnant with our Minnie here,' Alexander said and earned a playful slap on his shoulder by his wife and a chuckle from their daughter. Harry smiled, he loved seeing Hermione with her parents, they were both good natured people and loved to tease each other, Hermione had grew up in a happy home, he realized with joy, their baby needed at least one parent with good examples to follow, the thought flood in his mind and caused a pang of fear in his heart, Hermione in instinct squeezed his hand this time, snapping him out of his stupor by her gesture and worried face.

'Ok then, Alexander,' Harry said after a few moments and Hermione's father smiled and nodded his head.

'That's better, Harry,' Alexander said as he took another bite from his meal. Helena smiled as Harry ate his own meal with satisfaction.

'I hope you like the roast veal, Harry dear,' Helena said after a moment and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'I love it, Mrs. Granger, if it's not a secret, I'd love to have the recipe,' Harry said and Helena looked at him surprised.

'It's Helena, dear,' Hermione's mother said first, 'You cook?' she asked surprised and Harry smiled and nodded his head, he didn't want to tell her how he got to learn to cook since he was a young boy and was forced to learn to cook as to serve his aunt and uncle but he smiled.

'Yeah, I do, I like cooking,' Harry spoke the truth and smiled at Helena's approving smile and nod.

'And he's quiet good at it,' Hermione said as she smiled up at Harry, missing her mother's understanding smile of her own. 'If it wasn't for Harry, we would have starved at home,' she said and immediately regretted it as she froze on her spot, despite her nervousness she had felt so cozy back in her old home with her parents and the visit was so good so far that she didn't actually considered her words as she looked at Harry and lost herself in the security of his eyes, darn it, of course she would be the one that would blow the whole thing.

'At home? You're living together?' Alexander asked confused as he didn't miss his daughter's comment. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, silently apologizing to Harry for her stupidity, she felt his hand squeezing hers and she opened her eyes, sighed and looked at her father as she turned her head. She cleared her throat and spoke.

'Well yeah, we do, for the past month, or so,' Hermione said and her father's frown of confusion deepened.

'Why? You have your own flat, I thought you were in with Ron, is Ron still in your flat?' Alexander asked in a rush, Helena glanced at Hermione and then took Alexander's hand in hers.

'Sweetheart, let the children to elaborate…' Helena said and looked at both Harry and Hermione with a look that demanded answers. Hermione sighed and nodded her head at her mother's silent call.

'Well, this is the reason I asked for this meeting, you see,' Hermione started and looked at Harry who brought their hands on the table with a motion. 'Harry and I are together,' Hermione said and her father seemed even more confused.

'And what about the Weasleys? Ron and Genny?' Alexander asked and this time Harry spoke.

'I broke up with _Ginny_ and Mione broke up with Ron, about a month ago,' Harry said as softly as he could and Hermione's parents nodded their heads and tried to smile.

'Well, are you two happy?' Helena asked as she observed her daughter's joint hand with Harry's.

'Yes,' the young couple answered truly in unison. Alexander sighed and nodded his head.

'I won't say that this is isn't kind of rushed but you have known each other for years so I guess it's not just a fling that caused you to broke up from the two Weasley kids, right?' Alexander asked and Hermione nodded her head and took her father's hand with her free one.

'It's far from a fling, dad, I swear,' Hermione said honestly and Alexander smiled and squeezed his daughter's hand.

'Well, we're happy for you, guys, we dare to say, it was about time for you two to be together,' Alexander said as he looked at his wife who nodded her head and smiled like he did back at the young couple. Hermione felt a lump in her throat as her parents had accepted yet another change in her life with support and love and she was far from finished blowing announcements on their faces. She looked at Harry and he nodded his head with a small smile of reassurance, squeezing her hand gently. Hermione nodded her head as well and looked back at her parents.

'Well there's something more,' Hermione said quietly and her parents' smiles faded as they looked between her and Harry. 'I'm three months and a couple of days, pregnant,' Hermione said almost in a whisper and gasped as her father jerked his hand away from hers.

'What?!' her father asked in disbelief, Hermione looked at her mother and saw sadness and disappointment in her eyes, she preferred to see fury and anger like she saw in her father's eyes, she hated to disappoint her mother in any way. 'You're pregnant! With Ron's child and you're with Harry! Hermione, where is the child I raised with morals and believes?!' Alexander asked exasperated as he looked between the unspeaking Harry and Hermione. Helena Granger gasped after a few moments as she looked between the two as well.

'It's not Ron's, isn't it?' she asked in a whisper and her husband looked at Helena in even greater disbelief. Alexander looked back at the young couple as he shot from his chair.

'Hermione Jane, you cheated on Ron with the young man here, gotten pregnant with his child and broke up with the other man as to be with this one! For the love of God, what happened to the child I knew and loved?' Alexander asked in a shout. Helena took his hand and tugged it for him to sit back down, when he flopped on his chair, Alexander hid his face in his hands as Helena kept caressing his forearm, she was looking at the young couple with disappointed mixed with sadness and sympathy.

'It's still here, daddy, your child is still here.' Hermione whispered and felt Harry's hand leaving hers and caressing her back as she was ready to burst in tears, she knew her father would take it badly, of course he would. He and her mother had been through so much because of her and her choices, this was the icing on the cake after years of understanding and support in all the craziness of her life. 'Daddy, we have plans…' Hermione started, trying to make her father feel better even if she hadn't something to show him as a plan. Alexander put his hands down and looked at his daughter with anger this time.

'Really? You have plans, young lady?' Alexander asked accusingly, 'I had plans too, Hermione, you know what kind of plans?' he asked and went on without waiting for her to ask. 'I had plans of creating a decent family, an average, happy family with two or three children that would become the best in whatever they chose to do. When I met your mother, in med school, we decided to be together, but things weren't easy, we had two miscarriages before we could have you, your mother almost died in labor and when you were born, we knew we couldn't risk her life more and decided to keep up only with one child, you, our only, beloved daughter. We raised you with all our love and supported you when those men from the ministry came home on your eleventh birthday, telling us you were different and at the same time explaining why you did strange things like disappearing or moving things without touching them. We knew you would be different and bright the moment we saw you in your baby blankets, we just didn't know how much.

'When you left for Hogwarts, we knew you belonged in a different world from our own but we accepted that. When you were coming home, fussing over magic and its benefits, we supported and encouraged you no matter how alien the whole thing was to us. When you started risking your life for the man on your right, never thinking of us and of how we would be if something happened to you because you were thinking only of him, we supported and understood you as well even if we found outraging the fact that our young child was helping a boy to survive situations that grown-ups wouldn't and eventually couldn't survive.' Alexander said in a broken voice as the anger in his eyes had melted and now only sadness and disappointed were revealed in his brown orbs, making Hermione's heart shatter.

'When you came back home, injured and in pain, after your fifth year, I felt like hating the famous Harry Potter, for being the centre of your world, causing you to feel so overprotective of him to the point of almost dying for him. But when I saw you again, in Australia, when you had broke the spells, I knew you had done something inappropriate, but I also knew that you had made it and ended the war by Harry's side who was also safe and sound by your side. So my plans, Hermione, were to have an extraordinary child, but your current choices prove that my plans were flawed, your actions prove my tries to raise you and to love you were all flawed!' Alexander said and hid his eyes with the hand he had jerked away from Hermione's, Helena was also in tears as she tried to comfort her husband with her touch and whispered words.

Harry was listening to Alexander with intensity, realizing just how much he had troubled Hermione's family just by being Hermione's friend, he realized with guilt that he was the main cause of the family's banes. He decided to take the situation in his hands; it was time for him and the Grangers to be happy after so many years.

'Alexander,' Harry started softly and took Hermione's hand again, 'We have plans too,' Harry said and this time the three Grangers looked at him, surprise was mixed with curiosity in their brown eyes. Harry glanced at Hermione before elaborating.

'We have plans of proving your own plans and love and support that wasn't flawed. We have plans of giving to our child all the love and support we have, love and support Hermione had from you, love and support that I didn't have the chance to have from my own parents.' Harry started as the three Grangers were focused on him; Hermione wiped her tears and looked at him even more carefully. 'We have plans of getting married and moving in my parents' house, when it will be restored, away from the madness that has already broke loose in the Wizarding community, in a place you will be able to visit us and your grandchild, if you still want to of course. We have plans of becoming a happy family like you are, and I totally believe those words: I would die a happy man if I could live one hour with my parents loving me as much as you have loved Hermione for all those years.' Harry said and reached his pocket with his free hand. He took out the small box he had bought that morning in his break from the ministry, stood up and knelled down, next to the dumbstruck, Hermione, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with a sparkling emerald on it.

'Mione, I'm not going down on one knee, I'm going on both as to ask this question, will you marry me?' Harry asked, looking inside Hermione's eyes as Helena gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand; Alexander was looking at the young couple almost like hypnotized after Harry's small speech. Hermione was lost in her own and Harry's world as he looked up at her expectantly. They had said nothing of engaging or getting married or even moving in another house and all this was a huge shock for her but after a few moments, she realized that all this would happen sooner or later, they were going to have a baby and they were in love so it was only normal for them to get married and be together in a new house that would protect them from all this madness, she couldn't imagine a better place than that small village that she had visited for the first time that snowy, Christmas night, a few years back.

'Of course I will,' Hermione whispered as new tears left her eyes, Harry smiled and took the ring out of the small box and slipped it on her elegant finger. Harry and Hermione looked at the jewel on Hermione's hand for a moment and then hugged each other tightly, closing their eyes and shutting everyone and everything else out of their small bubble of happiness for the moment. They broke apart after that moment and turned back on earth and their troubles. The young couple looked at Hermione's silent parents, waiting either their acceptance or their banishment from the older couple's house and lives. Alexander stood up slowly and left the room but before Helena could stand up and follow her husband, Hermione was rising, looking at Harry this time reassuringly and following her father, Harry was left behind with Helena who smiled at him sympathetically.

'You created quite a mess, didn't you?' Helena half asked-half, half-confirmed and Harry sighed and nodded his head, one of his hands moved close to his head and rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to prevent a headache, he wished he could be with Hermione right now but he knew he was the last person Alexander Granger wanted to have in his view.

'I guess we did, but I swear to you, Helena, we didn't do it as to hurt the people around us, it just… happened and then we lost any control of the situation.' Harry said and Helena nodded her head. 'One moment we made a mistake, if you can call a mistake the most happy time of our lives when we let our emotions to overtake us and the next thing we knew was Hermione being pregnant and us needing after years to finally get over every problem and burrier and be together, we want our child, it was the motivation for us to accept that we wouldn't survive away from each other for much longer.' Harry went on and closed his mouth embarrassed at his confession, even right now, he felt safe close to Hermione's mother and he didn't realize how much he expressed himself. He felt Helena's touch on his hand and realized from whom Hermione had inherited the gesture. He looked up at the woman who was responsible for Hermione's existence smiling at him.

'I can see you love my daughter, young man, and I want you to know that even if my husband is going to be against this marriage, I will be right there for you,' she said seriously, 'and right there by my granddaughter's side.' Helena said as she smiled brightly at the mention of the unborn child.

'We don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet,' Harry stated and Helena smiled and patted his hand.

'Well I'm trying to be supportive here but you need to help me…' Helena said jokingly and Harry chuckled, relieved in spite of the situation. One down, one to go.

In the meanwhile, Hermione had followed her father in the house's study. Hermione closed the door behind her and stood there unmoving as her father had moved forward and now was holding one of the frames placed on the desk in the center of the room before a big bookcase.

'I'm very disappointed in you, Hermione,' Alexander said and turned around and looked at his now grown daughter with a frame in his hand, inside, there was a picture of Hermione as a six year old, dressed up as pumpkin in a Halloween celebration, almost two decades ago. Hermione fought back the tears that pooled in her eyes at the sound of her father's words, words that she hoped and actually believed that she would never hear her father saying.

'I know,' she only said and bowed her head as her father moved around the desk and sat behind it on the chair, he looked at her from across the room without speaking for a few moments. Hermione hoped the nicely carpeted floor could have a hole for her to crawl inside, she already felt bad for leaving Harry back in the dining room with her mother but she needed to be the one here with her father.

'Is it a boy or a girl?' Alexander asked suddenly and Hermione shot her head up and looked at her father, her hands moved automatically on her stomach, hiding her unborn baby by her father's disappointed glare.

'It's too young to respond to the spell that will show,' Hermione said quietly and her father nodded his head to himself mostly.

'And it's Harry's for sure?' Alexander asked and Hermione felt even more tears pooling in her eyes at her father's question, a fair question she knew, of course he would doubt things, Hermione had let him and her mother thinking that she was as good as possible with Ron in their relationship so it was a shock for her father to know that she had cheated on her ex-by-now-boyfriend with their best friend.

'I'm positive,' Hermione replied firmly this time and elaborated before her father had the chance to ask more hard for him to speak and hard for her to answer, questions. 'Ron and I had been on the rocks weeks before… things happened between me and Harry, Ron and I were on the verge of breaking up for months before that actually, he proposed in a last attempt for us to stay together no matter how much we had tired each other but-'

'-but you were already cheating on him with Harry so it wouldn't be functional.' Her father spat, interrupting her, Hermione looked up at her father, she felt like she didn't know him and she knew he felt the same for her.

'I have been in love with Harry for years, but things changed when the war was over and I could see that he wanted to be with Ginny back then. So I paired with Ron as I knew he wanted me and I was also feeling care for him, but soon after the first months, things were changing for all of us and soon both Harry and I were trapped in relationships that were meant to end. He loves me too, dad, he has been in love with me for years as well and even if we tried to hide it, it was impossible for us to keep up like this, pretending to everyone and ourselves… That's why I declined Ron's proposal, that's when Harry and I lost control, that's how I got pregnant, that's how I finally found some happiness after so many years of my participation in a war.' Hermione said without looking at her father but instead a picture of him, herself and her mother on the desk. Hermione moved closer to her father and kneeled in front of him as he turned around on the chair as to face his kneeling child.

'I know I have done mistakes, dad, I know I have disappointed you and mom very much. But you are wise people and I know you always hoped I would end up with Harry instead of Ron. I know things are happening very fast and that I'm very young to be expecting but I do and I love this child like I love him, with my heart and soul and he does too and I need you and mom to be by my side, one more time, not only for me and him, but for my baby also.' Hermione said as she remained kneeled in front of her father, Alexander looked at his child's eyes for a few moments, she knew he couldn't deny her words, he and her mother had indeed hoped for Harry to be the one for Hermione, she could see her father silently struggling to trust her again, she knew she had made many mistakes but she didn't referred to her decision of being with Harry as a mistake, for her, the biggest mistake she did was to be with Ron in the first place. Hermione's father glanced at her stomach for a moment and then opened his arms and hugged his daughter who even surprised hugged her father tightly back.

'I love you, Hermione, and even if you have done things I never expected you to do, I will be by your, Harry's and my grandchild's side.' Alexander said and Hermione couldn't stop but burst in tears of relief this time. She clung on to her father as they hugged each other tightly. She felt a huge weight getting off her chest as her father accepted her relationship with Harry and the baby that she was expecting. When they broke their hug, Alexander framed Hermione's face with his hands and looked deep in her eyes, eyes she had inherited by him.

'I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa,' he said in disbelief with a smile, Hermione smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

'I can't believe I'm going to be a mom,' Hermione said and sighed at the thought of the enormous responsibility. Alexander smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead again.

'You're going to be a great mom, Minnie, you had been caring and loving and protecting Harry for so long already. My granddaughter is going to be a lucky child to have parents and grandparents that love her so much.' Alexander said and Hermione couldn't stop the chuckle that came in her lips at the truth of her father's words.

'I told you we don't know the baby's sex yet,' Hermione reminded him but her father smiled and kissed her forehead again.

'As I said, my granddaughter is going to be a lucky child.' He said again and hugged his relieved daughter once again.

* * *

Ok I always loved the Grangers for some reasons but this was the first time i gave so much attention on the family's history and their emotions towards everything that happened in Hermione's life over the years, please tell me what u think of it :) I did my best to have them understanding things even if everything is happening so fast indeed. What u think of them thinking of the baby as a girl already? are they going to be right at the end? what u think?

thanks for reading, please review :)

CP09


	9. You and Me

_OOOK people, here is the new chapter of the story, thaaaank you for the support in the previous chapter, so glad you liked it :) IN THIS ONE WE'RE LEARNING THE SEX OF THE little one YAY_

please read and review

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Nine_

_You and Me_

_'That was a really horrible trick of Hermione Granger's,' said Cho fiercely. 'She should have told us she'd jinxed that list -'_

_'I think it was a brilliant idea,' said Harry coldly. Cho flushed and her eyes grew brighter._

_'Oh yes, I forgot - of course, if it was darling Hermione's idea…'_

Harry opened his eyes at the dream and looked around him with a small smile on his lips; his nap with Hermione in his arms was a perfect idea for that afternoon.

He looked around the bedroom and his eyes stopped on the Muggle, alarm clock, it needed a few more minutes to set off. Harry remembered the dream again and his smile couldn't leave his features. Cho was right, like many people were actually, people like Krum, Rita Skeeter and the entire Wizarding Community, Harry and Hermione made a good match. Harry hugged the sleeping Hermione even closer to him and the young witch snuggled closer in her sleep.

Harry smiled and caressed her now easily noticeable belly, Hermione had a petite lump in her middle section even for her fifth month of pregnancy but the healer had assured both that it was normal for women to have small bellies and that it always depended on which part of the womb the baby had been placed. Harry smiled as he rubbed his hand against Hermione's stomach, feeling the hardened part of their little one's bag in her body.

Harry was always feeling awe when he touched her belly, feeling the baby and knowing that in there, his child was growing, the life he and Hermione had created out of love and care upon a moment of passion.

'Thank you, little one,' Harry whispered as he looked down at his sleeping fiancé's belly, Harry had thanked their baby many times over for actually existing as it gave its parents the perfect opportunity to pull themselves out of their respective miseries and dare to be together in spite of everyone and everything that got in their way.

Harry and Hermione had talked a lot after their visit at Hermione's parents and Harry had told her about where he wanted their house to be. Hermione had only smiled and nodded her head, telling him that Godric's Hollow seemed to be the perfect place for their little one to grow up, away from both the Muggle and Wizarding London that is full of people who'd want to see the little one all the time. Their child shouldn't be on the spotlight and that was something both its parents were ready to make sure of. Harry was happy Hermione had accepted his proposal not only for them to wed but also for them to have their house in that old, little village. Peace and happiness were what he wanted to give to both Hermione and the little one so that peaceful place seemed the best for the three of them.

Harry took the alarm clock and shut it off before it could startle Hermione, he started kissing her lips and cheeks, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck and kissing lightly her earlobe. Hermione smiled in her sleep and stirred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with her eyes still closed, missing his lips and kissing his jaw.

'Hmm, time to wake up?' Hermione murmured as she opened her eyes and they smiled at each other. Harry nodded his head and kissed her again.

'Yes, I think it's time for us to get ready and go to Andromeda's.' Harry said and Hermione nodded as she stretched her body, her hand moved to her stomach and rubbed it gently, she immediately took Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach. Harry's heart ached at the feeling of the little one's kicking inside of her, they had first felt the baby kicking the night they returned from the Grangers but every time seemed as the first and only for Harry.

'You both woke up, I see.' Harry said with a smile before he could capture Hermione's lips with his own, both their hands rubbing their unborn little one from above Hermione's body.

'Yeah… the little one and I are getting a nice program of sleep, it stopped kicking when I'm asleep and I sleep when it does so I'm not disturbing or tiring it like when I was awake.' Hermione said smiling when the kiss was over, Hermione had felt much more relieved as to actually enjoy her pregnancy since her parents had accepted the new facts in her life, she and Harry hadn't talked to any other of their friends from the day the _Prophet_ came out and revealed everything. They still didn't know how the rest of the Weasleys had taken Ginny's decision to reveal things to Skeeter, but they were to go to Andromeda's at that evening as little Teddy had his sixth birthday and Harry and Hermione were always there for the little guy and Luna had owled them to meet with her in the Muggle café Hermione knew and liked a few strides from the hospital in a few days. They didn't know how Luna remembered about it since she had been there only once with Hermione but the couple had accepted their odd friend's invitation as they liked Luna a lot and right now, they needed every friend that could stick with them and their decisions. Hagrid had also called them to have tea with him in Hogwarts and both Harry and Hermione had been more than happy to see their old friend as they knew he would be by Harry's side no matter what.

'You think Andromeda will have a problem if I will be there too?' Hermione asked and Harry frowned and took her face gently in his hands, his lips pecked hers before he could speak.

'You and I have been visiting Teddy for years now, and Andromeda was always happy to see us _both_. She has none else than us and a couple more people from her own environment, she never said a thing about our personal lives and never interfered, but even if she has a problem, I don't care Hermione. You and I are one now, that's it, I'm Teddy's godfather and you're his "Auntie Mia" and he needs both of us there, you know he likes you more than anyone else after all.' Harry said seriously but smiled at the end of his words, Teddy's pet name for Hermione always amused him to no end. Hermione pinched his stomach playfully and kissed him again.

'You're right,' Hermione said when the kiss was over, she smiled as she felt Harry's hands moving down her body, caressing her skin gently. She could see the chuckle ready to escape his lips however. 'Teddy is the _ONLY_ one who can call me "Mia", am I understood mister? You're stuck with Mione, Lune with "Hermy" and my parents with Minnie, ENOUGH with the nicknames; my name is Hermione Jane and that's it!' Hermione said in exasperation and Harry couldn't stop but burst in laugher that earned him a few well measured slaps on his arms and a few pinches wherever Hermione could reach as he was jerking mostly because he was tickled than hurt by her hands.

'And don't even dare to pinch me back, I'm expecting,' Hermione said as she chased away the small ache in her heart at the thought of Ron calling her "Hermy" as well, a nickname she always hated and he never stopped calling her like this. Hermione's ache was about the loss of a best friend. She sighed and Harry got why, he had half-expected her to count Ron as well at the people who had a nickname for her.

'You think he will ever forgive us?' Hermione asked after a moment as they both knew what the other was thinking. Harry shrugged and kissed her forehead.

'We forgave him in the past; it's time for him to consider doing the same.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. It was true that the trio didn't share the same bounds it shared during the War, bounds that had already been damaged by Ron even back then. Things had changed between the three-once-friends from the day Hermione had succeeded and got in the Healer training as Harry had in the Auror Academy and Ron hadn't. From that moment on, Ron had been even more unfair and jealous, and he many times put his own self before their friend and girlfriend. Harry couldn't blame Ron for always being suspicious of them given where he was with Hermione now but Ron was the one who in many ways showed how much he didn't treated them with love and loyalty like the couple had tried to do with him even by separating from each other for Ron's sake.

'You're right,' Hermione only said and sighed as Harry gave her one more kiss before they could stand up and get ready for their visit in Andromeda's house.

When the couple was out of the door of Andromeda's, having knocked already, Harry took Hermione's hand and she smiled and squeezed his hand. The door opened widely and the five year old Teddy Lupin threw himself in his godfather and aunt's arms, the couple hugged the little child together, smiling as his usual dark hair changed into bright pink.

'Harry! Auntie Mia!! You're here!' the little boy exclaimed and giggled as Harry tickled him before he could scoop him in his arms. Teddy grinned and hugged Harry again.

'How are you, buddy?' Hermione asked smiling as she caressed the boy's back.

'Loud and noisy as always, what have I told you about asking who is it when you're opening the door, young man?' Andromeda Tonks said as she showed up from inside the house smiling, Teddy grinned at his grandmother.

'I saw Harry's car approaching from window, grandma, I knew it was him and auntie!' the boy said and the three adults smiled. Andromeda gestured for the couple to get in the house.

'Come on in, dears, thanks for coming,' Andromeda said smiling and Hermione felt relief washing over her as she recognized nothing more than the always welcoming smile of the woman who raised her dead daughter's child. Hermione many times wondered how this woman could be related and externally alike with Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman responsible for Nymphadora's death and her own torture. The couple entered the familiar by now house and entered the living room with Teddy still in Harry's arms as Andromeda followed them and conjured a tray with tea and muffins for all of them.

'We can go out for dinner later, if you want to…' Harry said to Andromeda and Teddy clapped his hands and nodded his head but wore his best puppy face for his grandmother, the woman only smiled and nodded her head at the couple and the young boy.

'It would be great for all of us to have some fresh air, huh?' the woman said and the couple got the double meaning of her words and nodded their heads in agreement. She smiled and nodded her head as she served everyone with a cup of tea. Teddy had started looking expectantly and Hermione nudged Harry and he grinned and nodded. The couple sat down on the couch after they took their coats off and Andromeda took them. Harry took a small box out of his robes and smiled at Teddy who looked at it enchanted the same moment Hermione took out another box from her own robes. Harry handed his present to Teddy.

'This Teddy, is something qualified Aurors have in their possession,' Harry said as the boy opened the box and looked inside it quizzically, he took out one of the two mirrors that the box held. Harry smiled at the confused expression of the little boy's.

'I will have one mirror and you'll have the other, and whenever you'll need help, or someone to talk to, or just to make sure that I won't miss something you wanna show me, you will just talk to the mirror and I will be able to communicate with you in a moment, the same will happen if I want to tell you something…' Harry said and the boy's face lit up in excitement as Andromeda entered the room again and sat on an armchair, watching the couple with her little grandson.

'Wow! This is awesome, Harry! Thank you so much,' Teddy said as he threw his arms around Harry's neck again, the box tightly held in his hand, Harry grinned and hugged back the little boy, he had promised to himself and to Lupin and Tonks' memory that he was going to be the best guardian he could for little Teddy and he intended on keeping his promise. He had the idea of buying those two rare mirrors from his own godfather's gift, eight years ago, he had taken a similar pair of mirrors. When the two "men" broke their hug, Teddy looked at the box the smiling Hermione was still holding; all the while the young witch was watching Harry being the perfect fatherly figure for the little boy.

'I bought you something less exciting, Teddy, it's an enchanted book about all the magical pets so you can choose the perfect one when you'll be allowed by grandma to have one, it will also be a nice practice for your reading as grandma informed us that you started learning how to read…' Hermione said as the boy opened the second box and took the book out, he opened it and beamed at the moving pictures of pets like owls and frogs that moved around in the frames.

'Thank you so much, Auntie Mia, I want an owl but I will make sure!' the boy said very seriously and hugged Hermione tightly, Hermione hugged the little guy back with love and kissed his bright pink hair gently, feeling tears pooling in her eyes, darn hormones and fucking Lestrange and Dolohov for all the banes! The little boy moved away from Hermione and looked at her confused, his hair turning a darker shade of pink as confusion overpowered his happiness of seeing the couple.

'Auntie Mia, why your belly is so big? It wasn't before…' Teddy said and the couple looked at each other, and then glanced at Andromeda who nodded her head with a small smile and then looked at Teddy again.

'Well,' Hermione started and this time she was the one who took Harry's hand in hers, feeling him squeezing it gently. 'Harry and I are going to have a baby in a few months… what you think of a little cousin?' Hermione said hesitantly. The boy looked between Harry and Hermione for a moment and then his face broke into a wide smile as he hugged them together again.

'OH THIS is the _best_ present, a little cousin for me to play! Thank you!' The boy squealed from the couple's hug and they laughed as they hugged the boy who thought that the baby was one more present, even if it was indeed in a way…

'No problem, buddy,' Harry said and Hermione smiled as the three broke their hug and smiled at each other.

'Where is Ron and Ginny?' Teddy asked after a moment. 'They don't come usually to see me like you do but they're here for my birthday…' the young boy pouted and Andromeda decided to save the young couple from explaining.

'Teddy, why don't you go to your room and enjoy the gifts your friends brought to you? Let Auntie Mia and Harry take a breath… and as you're a big boy now, you could go upstairs and get ready for dinner on your own, I don't think either of us will take out an untreated young man with his pajamas for dinner…' Andromeda said and the boy nodded its head, gathered his new gifts and left the room after thanking the couple again for the presents.

'He's an adorable young man,' Hermione said when the boy left the living room and Andromeda smiled and nodded her head as the couple and she drank from their cups of tea.

'So…' Andromeda said and the couple looked at each other with worried faces. Andromeda chuckled as she watched their worry turn into confusion. 'If you're afraid of me and my opinion you should relax because I totally agree with you two being together and having the baby over there… you two survived a huge war by each other's side and you also saved everyone's bottom so you at least DESERVE to do whatever you want regardless what people think about you…' Andromeda said and slammed her hand on the table top the moment she mentioned everyone being saved because of Harry and Hermione, they knew she was a fair witch. Andromeda composed herself again and smiled at the couple.

'My daughter got married to a werewolf and I was afraid of what would happen to them, they struggled a lot with their decisions and we all got scared when we learnt about Teddy and they struggled even more then as well, they eventually died and all their struggling had coasted them months of happiness. Don't do the same mistakes… enjoy your love, your life and your baby's presence in there because you never know when or how all this will end…' Andromeda said much more calmed as sadness creped in her voice. Both Harry and Hermione smiled as sadly as she looked, those words weren't just an advise, they were an actual warning from a woman who had lost about anything from the war… Harry knew the older witch was right, they had saved everyone and indeed, like every person, they didn't know when their end would come so the only thing they had to do was to enjoy every moment of theirs.

The couple didn't have the chance to reply or thank the woman for the support as Teddy burst in the room ready to be taken for dinner. The four left in Harry's car and headed to a new Diagon Alley restaurant Harry and Hermione knew about. The Wizarding World seemed noisy for the four people and Hogsmeade would be a better choice this time of the year but given its location in Scotland and the fact that Hermione couldn't travel via some magical way, the new restaurant in Diagon seemed like a better chance for a young metamorphomagus who couldn't stop his feelings from showing on his features. Another reason for their choice was that Harry and Hermione had decided this to be their first public appearance after the revelation of their relationship and Hermione's pregnancy, after all she was already showing and the couple hoped for things getting hectic after their appearance in common tonight and then getting quitter by the day…

'So is the baby a boy or a girl?' Andromeda asked when they ordered their meal and the waiter left their table. Hermione smiled as Harry grinned.

'We'll know tomorrow morning, we have an appointment with my healer,' Hermione said smiling and Andromeda nodded her head and grinned as well.

'I want a boy, so I can play with him.' Teddy said as he drank from his orange juice, Hermione smiled at the little boy.

'We'll call you first thing when we know, but even if it's a girl, you'll be nice with her, right?' Hermione asked and the boy grinned.

'Of course I will, she will be the keeper when I will be the chaser,' the boy exclaimed happily and an old couple looked at the young boy with smiles on their faces from a nearby table.

The dinner kept on happily, with Harry dressed in his black robes and Hermione dressed in dark purple ones, they both had a nice time with their Godson as they considered Teddy for a long time now and as Andromeda considered the boy as well, the older woman was more than glad for the couple's choice and that led the young people to propose what they had talked about a few weeks ago when they were deciding what to do with their lives, this was the second most important decision they made that night after their choice of moving to Godric's Hollow when the house would be rebuilt.

'Andromeda, it would be our honor if you'd like to be one of our baby's godparents…' Harry said when he paid for the dinner and the waiter thanked him warmly for the good tip he received. Andromeda smiled happily and looked between the two young people.

'I would be more than glad to be the little one's godmother, dears,' Andromeda said and smiled at Harry and Hermione as Hermione took and squeezed the older woman's hand from across the table with the hand that wasn't busy holding Harry's as the three adults smiled at each other.

'Thank you very much, Richard, you're a lifesaver,' Harry said to his college in the department of Magical law as he took all the necessary documents for the house, already signed by the ones in charge about the house's permission to be changed, the next morning in the ministry. The name Potter helped a lot and in a matter of days from the moment Harry had applied for these permissions the once "historical sight" was back in his own hands and the property was now free to be used by the true and only owner, the Potters' only son.

Harry had also found the chance to change a few more legal matters he and Hermione had decided to modify and now the money from her vault in Gringorts were moved in his vault which now was accessible to Hermione as well as she was soon to be an official part of the Potter family, making them two as before, Harry was the only one left, and they would soon be three as their baby was on the way.

'No problem, Harry, pass my good morning to Hermione,' the good natured man said as Harry exited his room and waved his hand as he headed for the elevators. There, he stood in a corner as many ministry people got it and out of it, looking at him and whispering things, Harry didn't care, he had taken the day off so he could go to the hospital for one of the most important moments of his life and he was glad the paperwork for the process of the house's rebuilding was also done. The only thing left was Harry and Hermione to decide how they wanted their house to be and then, a team from the ministry would make sure the house was exactly as the couple hoped for.

Harry's heart ached as the elevator doors opened again, a level before the atrium, and Arthur Weasley entered the elevator. Harry hadn't crossed any Weasley in the ministry as he usually gotten straight to his office via the floo but today he had a lot of paperwork in his hands and he feared to put them in a fireplace with the floo. There were more people in the elevator and for a moment everyone looked between Harry and Arthur, expecting to see _something_ from the two men. Arthur only nodded his head, just like Harry did and the elevator fell in silence as it moved upwards to the atrium, every single murmured conversation forgotten from anyone. Harry hated this, he knew things would be like that but he hoped it would be different, very different. Of course he didn't expect the Weasleys to forgive him and Hermione but he certainly hoped to have at least the chance to explain, if he could.

When the elevator doors opened everyone moved out quickly but Arthur seemed to waste some time. Harry sighed and decided to move out of the elevator, as he did, Arthur followed and looked at him, making him stop and stare at him.

'I hope Hermione is alright, with the pregnancy,' He only said and left, leaving Harry behind to be watched by people around him. He sighed and decided to move if he wanted to be in the hospital on time, he needed to hurry, when he finally got to the apparition point of the atrium he apparated away, leaving everything and everyone behind.

When he reappeared in the apparition point of the reception of the busy hospital, he decided to move as fast as he could to Hermione's office where she was waiting for him. He had seen the _Prophet_ of that morning; he had seen the front page with the huge picture of Andromeda, Teddy him and the pregnant Hermione, in the restaurant, the night before. The picture was taken as the four were getting ready to sit down so Hermione's belly was shown easily. Both Harry and Hermione expected the chaos the newspaper would cause. They didn't expect to show up in Diagon for dinner and not been followed by some camera, this was actually the first and last time they provoked to be photographed in their try to have it all down and quieted once and for all. Harry only hoped things would work out.

When he entered Hermione's office, Harry saw his fiancé on her desk's chair, looking at the front page of the Prophet. Hermione let the newspaper down and smiled at Harry as he approached the desk, left the envelopes on the top of it and hugged Hermione who had stood up and was hugging him, her belly pocking him slightly on the stomach. The couple kissed gently and ran their hands up and down their bodies slowly.

'These are the papers for the house, we're ready to keep up with it,' Harry whispered when the kiss was over, Hermione smiled brightly and nodded her head.

'It's going to be a fine house, we'll have the best for the little one,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as his hand moved on her stomach and rubbed the little lump of joy. Hermione sighed at his touched and leaned closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

'Tough day?' Harry asked and Hermione sighed again.

'Very,' she only said and Harry nodded his head and kissed the top of hers. He smiled as he knew what they had to do next.

'I don't want you to be stressed about the whole thing.' Harry said gently and Hermione looked at him, her face confident.

'I'm not,' she said and smiled at him. 'I'm sick and tired of everyone's behavior but I'm not stressed, I decided not to let anyone invade my peace. Andromeda was right, last night. We have the right to be happy, everyone runs normal lives because you saved them and since I'm part of your life we both deserve to be happy and we will keep up on being happy. I won't jeopardize the little one or my health for anyone, anymore.' Hermione said firmly and Harry smiled brightly at his girlfriend, that was the strong best friend he knew, that was the confident and fair woman he wanted by his side, he was glad to have her.

'That's my girl.' Harry said and kissed her lips again. 'Time for us to know what color to paint the new room in Godric's?' Harry asked and Hermione grinned and nodded her head happily, Harry took the envelopes again, added a few more of Hermione's work that she needed to see again at home and together they headed for the Maternity Ward, where Christina was waiting for them.

The couple smiled at Christina who sat down her own _Prophet_ and smiled back at them. She gestured for Hermione to climb on the bed of examination and she rounded her own desk as to get closer.

'How's the famous couple today?' Christina teased them in a good natured way and the couple smiled shyly but happily. 'My super eyes catches happiness and excitement…' the healer mused as she took her wand out of its holder and pointed it on Hermione's belly the moment the woman raised her blouse enough for the examination to take place. The moment the tip of the healer's wand touched Hermione's belly a loud, clear thudding noise started and both Harry and Hermione smiled proudly.

With a wave of Christina's wand a cauldron showed up next to her and the bed Hermione was on and the healer took out a small bottle with potion, emptied it inside the cauldron and waved her hand again as the liquid filled the cauldron from thin air. A moving picture very similar to the ones of the Muggle ultrasound showed up on the surface of the liquid, a small embryo was recognizable as the thudding went on around the room.

'This is your baby,' Christina said at the couple who had been left speechless to stare at the image of their little baby on the surface of the potion. Harry was holding Hermione's hand and she was squeezing it, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks, her world had shifted many times the past months but this, was the most beautiful day of her life, she watched her and Harry's baby as its tiny hands moved close to its head and back down.

'The baby looks healthy and strong, big enough for the stage of the pregnancy even if Hermione's belly seems small, the heart is strong and healthy, its vitals seem brilliant.' Christina said and Harry smiled as he watched mesmerized the cauldron's potion, he couldn't believe this little one over there was actually his and Hermione's baby, one of the two most important people in his life.

He had caressed Hermione's belly many times, enjoying the feeling, he had sensed the baby kicking for the past weeks but seeing the little one moving and listening to its heart again was something Harry would never forget in his life, this was his little miracle, a miracle shared with the woman who saved and loved him and had been saved and loved by him. This was their little creation in common, a creation of love and respect and care and passion, this was _their_ child, the very thought made Harry feel dizzy, he looked down at Hermione and couldn't resist but give her a passionate kiss. After a few more moments from the second the kiss was over, Christina finished the spell and smiled at the couple.

'Ready to learn your baby's sex?' Christina asked and the couple nodded in unison excitedly. She smiled and pointed her wand on Hermione's belly again. 'If it's a boy we'll see a blue glow, if we see a pink glow it will be a girl, if we see a purple glow the baby is not responsive in magic addressed to it yet, that could mean that the little one is tired or it could mean that the baby is a Squib. The brighter the glow is, the more magically strong, the baby is. So this test isn't just one to show the sex but also the nature and the magical strength of the baby.' Christina said before she could wordlessly cast the spell on Hermione.

After a few moments, a bright pink glow started from the tip of the wand, flashed across Hermione's belly and then faded again. Christina smiled satisfied at the couple. 'It seems like you're expecting a very strong little witch in there, guys, congratulations.' She said at the couple who had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. Harry's hand on Hermione's belly already as Christina took her wand away and gave the couple a moment in peace as she got a new recipe of potions ready for Hermione.

The couple remained silent for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes, communicating without words as they did many times over.

'A baby girl…' Harry whispered and confirmed the facts in a way. Hermione smiled and placed her hand above his on her stomach.

'A daughter, Harry, a little daughter, oh Harry,' Hermione said and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, Harry smiled and hugged her back, happy to feel the familiar sense of her tight hugs, he enjoyed her hugs since he was a child and now he loved the hugs as he was her child's father and she was the love of his life.

'A little, stubborn, beautiful girl with either messy or bushy hair…' Harry said and Hermione chuckled and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

'Poor, little thing with her hair,' Hermione said happily in her tears and the couple chuckled.

'So we go for a pink room,' Harry said happily and wiped Hermione's tears away as she nodded her head and captured his lips with her own in a sweet kiss that sealed one of the most beautiful days of their lives.

* * *

SOOOOO? is what u expected it to be? a little girl? i was kind of tired of the first-baby-being-a-little-boy thing so i decided to have them having a little cute girl, now it's time for you tell me how want the little angel to look like, what u think of andromeda and teddy being in Harry's life? i want to show who is with them and who is not, in the next chapie i think we're going to see Luna and Hagrid and who knows who else? ;) what u think of Arthur talking to harry?

please let me know of your opinion, thanks for reading

please review, you know you want to :)

CP09

_ps check out my new Angels & Demons fiction please_


	10. Names and Licenses

_OOK people, here is the new chapie, thank you very much for the reviews, I expected this chapie to have more of action but it came out as a very fluffy chapie with a lot of cuteness lol so you're warned :)_

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Ten_

_Names and Paperwork_

Harry was sat on his and Hermione's bed across Hermione, her back was rested on the headboard and a few pillows while his own back was rested on the end of the bed. Between them, there was a chaos of pieces of parchment which were Hermione and Harry's paperwork, the licenses for their new house and many other things that needed the couple's attention.

Hermione was rubbing the sole of her foot on Harry's leg as they were both half-laid on the mattress with parchments in front of their faces. Harry grinned as he felt Hermione's foot moving slightly higher on his thigh, he was holding the only parchment he hadn't let Hermione see yet. He lowered the parchment and looked at his girlfriend only to see her hidden behind her job's paperwork, his grin turned into a smile as his eyes fell on her large, six month belly beneath the raised parchment. With the parchment still in his hand he crawled close to Hermione and lowered her work's papers the moment he was kissing her navel.

Hermione grinned and pouted playfully as Harry moved up and kissed her lips sweetly.

'We were supposed to finish with our paperwork and then check out if all the contacts and licenses for the house are correct, then we were supposed to decide how we want each room of the house to be and fill the applications…' Hermione pointed out the plans they had made a few hours ago before they could sit here and start checking out everything. Harry smiled and kissed her lips again as he was hovering above her.

'I know, but I wanted to show you this,' Harry said as he passed her the piece of parchment he had been hiding from her since he took everything from the ministry. Hermione looked at him quizzically before she could start reading the piece of parchment. A few moments after, her eyes widened and she covered her lips with one of her hands.

'Holy cricket, Harry!' Hermione exclaimed and hugged Harry with tears in her eyes; Harry grinned and hugged her back without pressing her belly.

'I proposed, you shouldn't be so shocked with the license for our wedding.' Harry said playfully as he kissed her cheek.

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head as they broke their hug and she looked at the parchment again, of course, it was silly to be so excited over something like that as they were already engaged but the combination of her hormones, her surprise and the realization of this little piece of parchment making all her new life more real had her with tears in her eyes in no time.

'I know, it's just…' Hermione started but was interrupted.

'Too much, too fast,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head.

'But in a good way,' They both said in unison and chuckled before they could kiss again, that moment the baby kicked inside Hermione's belly and they both felt it as Harry's stomach was touching Hermione's in their hug.

Harry grinned in the kiss and broke it slowly as he moved down Hermione's body. Hermione smiled sweetly as her boyfriend moved down, pushed all the pieces of parchment away from the bed with a wave of his hand and started kissing the valley between her now bigger breasts and then giving equal attention to both of them before he kept further down, kissing her belly. Her heart sped up as she let the license on the nightstand and caressed Harry's hair as he kept on worshiping her body with his lips and hands.

'Harry…' Hermione moaned as Harry's hands moved up the shirt she had stolen from him and revealed her belly and then her breasts. Harry's breath hitched the moment he realized his girlfriend was wearing no underwear. Hermione blushed after she took the shirt over her head and was now laying naked beneath him, insecurity kicked in as she watched Harry staring at her body for a moment and she moved to cover head body with her hands but Harry caught gently her wrists and kissed her lips as he leaned above her.

'You're beautiful,' Harry whispered when the kiss was over, Hermione blushed and smiled as they kissed again. 'And you're killing me, I thought you were sexy in my shirt with your belly hiding our baby but you, Ms Granger-soon-to-be-Potter, should be illegal for being so lethally sexy with no underwear…' Harry went on when the kiss was over and Hermione chuckled and hissed and "honestly…", her chuckle turned into a moan the moment Harry captured her earlobe with his lips and nipped on it teasingly.

Hermione's hormones made her horny all the time but right now, with Harry torturing her earlobe and his hands caressing her breasts and thighs, she was feeling the shots of pleasure already creeping down her spine and making her sigh and moan. She almost whined in protest as Harry moved down her neck and scattered wet kisses on her right breast, she moaned again as after a few moments, he moved on her left breast before he could move further down, she knew she was in for more teasing and she almost pouted. The moment Harry paused and kissed sweetly her belly she found the opportunity and pulled at his shirt, he helped her take it off and as he was now only in his boxers he went further down after winking at her.

Her back ached the moment she felt his lips touching the most intimate part of her body, she moaned as Harry always worshiped her body in every way possible. Their first time had been fast, raw and full of guilt and pain but from the moment they resumed their physical contact, Harry had been so sweet and careful with her and she was sure it wasn't just because of her delicate condition but also because he loved her, just like she did with him.

Harry kept on kissing, nipping and teasing his girlfriend with all his ministrations, he loved listening to her sounds of pleasure and ecstasy as he kept on with his lips and tongue, his right hand was touching her waist and belly, slightly keeping her from backing up and his left hand was playing along with his lips and tongue on her body. He had learnt her body by heart and even if he wanted to taste her more he knew he had to stop the moment her breath started hitching even more and her body was trebling. He stopped and grinned as he heard her pouting and whining but he moved above her and started kissing her neck and jaw again. He moaned himself the moment their lips crushed against each other and his painful boxers were preventing him from feeling her body with his own, he grinned as he felt Hermione's fingers on the waistband of his underwear and after a few struggles he was as naked as she was.

He was taken by surprise when Hermione pushed him away from her body but he grinned as she kneeled on the bed and pushed him flat on his back on the mattress. She straggled his waist and leaned above him, kissing his jaw as her hands moved down his bare chest and her nails grazed against his flat nipples, making him groan in the combination of pain and pleasure and his hips to thrust up as his hands gripped on her hips.

'I need you,' they both moaned as Hermione positioned her body and moved down carefully, they both moaned and groaned at the friction and they soon started moving carefully in a sensual dance of love and passion. Harry could only smile as he watched Hermione, his girlfriend, his best friend, his love and mother of his daughter moving up and down his body with her face lost in pleasure, her breasts moving up and down with their movements and her belly being the proof of their love, she was carrying his child and just for that, he loved her millions times more. He kept supporting her from her hips as Hermione moved slightly faster as they both needed to reach their peak immediately, he wasn't sure when a regular afternoon turned out so steamy and hot but he loved it as he found Hermione more beautiful and sexy than ever with her body changed because of their baby. Harry kept on thrusting up and inside her body as she fell off the edge first and let out a scream of his name, the sight, the sound and the very thought of her and what she meant to him sent Harry over the edge and he groaned as they rode out their orgasms in unison.

When those moments were over, Harry helped Hermione lay by his side and he sighed contently as she snuggled as close as possible in his body.

'That was great,' Hermione sighed and Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'Indeed,' Harry said as he felt his eyes heavy all of a sudden.

'And now we need to finish with the paperwork, fill the applications for the house and most importantly to find a name for our baby,' Hermione said and looked up at Harry only to see his eyes closed and a stupid smile of agreement on his face. 'Don't you dare to fall asleep, Harry James, you can't have sex with me when I'm trying to make sure our house will be great and then fall asleep while we're planning!' Hermione exclaimed and poked Harry's ribs, making him yelp and open his eyes. He sighed and looked at her flashed face and could only smile as he knew the flash had to do not only with her being upset right now but also for the pleasure they shared, without even realizing it his eyes closed again. Hermione poked him again and spoke in a bossy voice.

'If you don't open your bloody, beautiful eyes right this instant, Harry James, I will call our child Carlota Bridget Cliodna Granger and you will never have the chance to change the darn name!' Hermione threatened and the fog in Harry's mind disappeared at once along with the sleepiness he had, if he wanted to believe that he knew Hermione as much as she did with him, he had to be scared of her seemingly funny threat, he opened his eyes, rubbed them with his hand and smiled back at his frowning girlfriend.

'I'm up, good and up,' Harry said and winked at her as she finally grinned and kissed his chest.

'Finally,' Hermione said and smiled at him as they sat up on the bed and hugged again.

'So, we need a nice name for our great baby girl,' Harry pointed out and Hermione nodded, 'OK, go first what do you have in mind? Apart of the Carlota Bridget Cliodna.' Harry added and Hermione grinned and nodded her head.

'The name Cliodna is nice actually, Cliodna was a goddess and she was—' Hermione started but stopped when she noticed Harry's look on his face. 'OK fine,' Hermione said and smiled at him. 'I was actually thinking of a few names but I also like your mom's name, Harry. I understand if you want her to be called Lilly or Lillian, I like the name…' Hermione said seriously and Harry looked at her with love, he adored how much she thought of him and his needs even when it considered something, like their baby that was about both of them.

He had also thought the idea of giving to his daughter the name of his mother but he hadn't felt actually right by doing so.

'Well, to be honest, I'm not sure I want the baby to have the name "Lilly" as the first, Mione,' Harry said honestly and Hermione looked at him surprised. 'Yeah, I mean, if we want our baby to be out of the whole shit we have been through, having the name of my mother would be like being held in the past, and our past is ugly to be honest.' Harry said and Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded her head. 'I don't want our baby to carry on our ghosts and shadows, I want her to be our fresh start, and I don't want anyone to look down at her like the poor child who had my dead mother's name because I couldn't get over my banes, I'm trying here. I want to honor my mother and her sacrifice but I want it to be more subtle, our daughter deserves to be free of whatever happened to all of us.' Harry finished his words and Hermione hugged him tighter.

'I understand, love, I totally understand.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her forehead as his eyes fell again on her belly and their unborn child.

'We could give her "Lillian" as a second name, maybe, or as a third,' Harry said and Hermione smiled.

'So we're going for a long name?' Hermione asked and Harry grinned and nodded his head.

'Why not? She can decide later on which one she likes the most.' Harry said as he shrugged and Hermione smiled.

'OK then,' She said and grinned as they kissed. 'We need a name to mean something for us and our new start…' Hermione pointed out as they both pondered on the name.

'Something nice, something a healer and an auror would have,' Harry said with a smile at the thought of him and Hermione in a small family with a little girl with crazy hair with them. Hermione gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

'A healer and an auror…' Hermione said and Harry looked at her funny and nodded his head hesitantly.

'What about Aurora? It came to me when you said "auror", the name means "dawn" and she is indeed our personal dawn after years of darkness.' Hermione said and Harry thought of the name, he could imagine his daughter being called Aurora; it was a nice and rare name and meant a lot for them indeed. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's lips.

'I love it,' Harry said and Hermione smiled brightly and kissed him back. 'What about giving her your middle name as well? Your mom would be happy with it as it's her first grandchild,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head. 'And my mother's name as a third,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head again.

'I like it, Aurora Jane Lillian Granger Potter, in short, Aurora Potter, it has a ring to it, don't you think?' Hermione said the name of their baby for the first time and Harry smiled and nodded his head, he like the name very much.

'We can be calling her Rory,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as Harry moved down her body again and kissed her bare belly. 'Hey you, little Aurora, daddy's here.' Harry said as he kissed Hermione's navel again, he had found a new habit of talking to the baby and even if he liked the "little one" nickname for their daughter, the nickname "Rory" overshadowed it.

'Mommy and I decided to have you as Rory, the "little one" is over, now, you're our Rory, our beautiful Aurora,' Harry said and looked at Hermione who was smiling down at him with her hand caressing his short hair. Hermione's eyes fell on the piece of parchment that was their license for the wedding that had slipped off the nightstand and a question rose in her mind.

'Harry, since you took the license from the ministry and it's official, the _Prophet_ is going to have our wedding's announcement in it.' Hermione said and Harry sighed as he gave a last kiss on Hermione's belly and crawled back close to her, he knew this would be a fact.

'Yeah, I think it will, like all the weddings and funerals in the community.' Harry said and Hermione nodded and sighed.

'More front pages…' Hermione murmured and Harry sighed and nodded as he caressed her belly, earning a small kick from the inside that enhanced his mood in a moment.

'We also need to go and see Luna as we have decided via owls in Hongsmeade tomorrow… even more pictures in the front pages.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head again, they had indeed decided to go and meet with Luna in the old little village and then they would pay a visit to Hogwarts as to see Hagrid and maybe Neville who was working there as the Herbology teacher for the past three years.

'Lets decide the colors of the house, the ministry people need to go there and make everything ready for us.' Harry said as he wanted to change the subject, Hermione nodded and Harry accioed all the papers they needed. After awhile, when they had debated and decided on every color for all the rooms of the house it was time for the baby room to be decided.

'I don't want it to be all pink, I want the room to have pink but also purple and a little green maybe, I want it to be modern and cute at the same time.' Hermione said and Harry looked at her with a grin on his face, this would take a long time.

'OK look, we'll let that room out of the application and tomorrow, before we floo to Hogsmeade we'll go to Muggle London and find a nice room for the princess, how that sounds?' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'My mom will probably want to come as well, she's so excited and she's going to flip when she will see the license.' Hermione said and Harry laughed and nodded, indeed Hermione's parents had been both very supportive and loving with the two of them.

'She deserves to flip, Mione, you're her only child who is about to have her only grandchild, it sounds normal to me.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

'So tomorrow, we'll go for the room of the princess and then we'll go to see Luna, Hagrid and maybe Neville and McGonagall.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head before she could kiss his lips once more.

* * *

I hope you like the name and its meanings, i also hope you understand why i didn't want the baby to be called Lilly as i and many other people have done in other stories and i hope you like the Aurora as is one of my own favs for a baby girl. I promise we'll see Luna and Hagrid in the next chapie, they were supposed to be here but horny harry and hermione didn't let them lol

thanks for reading, please review

CP09


	11. The Seeker Cub

_Yep I'm alive and YEP you're absolutely right to be mad at me, i know i know i delayed this so much but i finished high school and needed some time to actually believe it and then i decided to find a job and i made it and now i'm working so it was kind of hard for me to focus back in my fanfiction but here i am guys, this is one of my fav chapies as it has a lot of things in it, not just fluff or just angst but a little bit of everything._

_the new chapie of my Angels and Demons story will be up very soon and i'll do my best to make the new chapie for "From Light to Darkness" and the next chapie of the story as i want so much to get to the wedding day scene... kisses  
_

_Thanks to my friend Annie for her opinions on a few bits :)_

_Enjoy....  
_

_

* * *

Chapter Eleven _

_the Seeker Cub_

'Aurora Jane Lillian, this is so sweet!' Helena Granger squealed as she rubbed her hand on her daughter's belly and she beamed at her child. Hermione smiled and nodded as the two women were sat on the couch in Harry's apartment, waiting for the raven haired wizard to get ready so they could go shopping for the baby room. Jane Granger had arrived a few minutes prior and all she and her daughter had talked about was the little baby who was on the way.

'She will be such a lucky girl…' Helena said with tears in her eyes and her daughter nodded as she chuckled.

'Oh mom, don't cry, please, I should be in tears with the baby getting so big every day,' Hermione said and Helena smiled sympathetically to her child and hugged her with one arm. 'I have something more to show you,' Hermione said and reached –with difficulty- to take the piece of parchment from the small table by the sofa. She gave it to her mother and Helena unfolded the parchment and started reading, she had got used to reading parchments instead of Muggle letters as she had been receiving Hermione's letters from Hogwarts since her child was an eleven year old student.

Helena Granger's eyes widened as her eyes kept on scanning the license for the wedding and Hermione got ready for the explosion of happiness.

'Oh Holy Cricket! Hermione! This is fantastic!' Helena exclaimed and hugged her daughter again as Hermione smiled and nodded her head. 'We're going to have the most beautiful wedding and the most beautiful baby room for your little family; the rest of the family is going to be SO happy with your wedding!' Helena said and Hermione broke the hug and looked at her mother in panic.

'Remember, we need to invite only the people who know about me in the ceremony, call the rest in the SMALL party after the wedding. Harry and I thought to take you with us today not only for the baby room but for the wedding stuff as well,' Hermione said very seriously as her mother who nodded her head with excitement.

'Oh this is such a GREAT idea! I know, I know, we'll have a magical wedding so we have to be careful,' Helena said in monotonous voice, mimicking her daughter's ways of telling her this over and over again. Both women remained silent after this and a moment later, they were hugged again.

'I can't believe you've grown up and ready to get married, this is… beautiful,' Helena said and Hermione smiled and kissed her mom's cheek.

'I know…' Hermione said and Helena smiled and caressed her daughter's belly again.

'We won't have a lot of people in the wedding, actually we'll have few, I think,' Hermione said and she felt a pang of pain at the thought, of course they wouldn't have a lot of people in the wedding, or in their lives from now on, things had changed and that hurt her deeply but at the same time, she felt almost grateful for having this chance to see who is truly by her and Harry's side and who is not.

'Will you send an invitation to the Weasleys?' Helena asked her daughter and Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple in frustration.

'We don't know yet, we don't want to provoke any explosion of anger and we certainly don't want them to think that we got together and the invitation is something to rub on their faces but at the same, we want them there, I know both Harry and I have hurt both Ron and Ginny but… we have been best friends with Ron and Ginny was close and the rest were like family and… and…' Hermione couldn't finish her words as she burst into tears, she hated this situation, she just wanted everyone to be fine with their choices and this was far from happening as things were now, she wished she could make people see how she felt, she wished things could be different. 'Darn hormones!' Hermione exclaimed as her mother hugged her and she brushed her tears away and took a deep breath.

'What happened?' Harry's voice was heard as he moved out of the bedroom and ran close to Hermione on the couch; he looked concerned at both Hermione and Helena, wanting an answer. 'What is it 'Mione?' Harry asked again and Hermione smiled through her tears and touched his face with her hand.

'Everything is fine; my hormones are a bit cruel with me.' Hermione said as she sniffed and Harry smiled sympathetically and hugged her.

'Don't stress yourself, Hermione, it's not good for you or for Rory,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head.

'It was my fault, I asked about the Weasleys,' Helena said and Harry smiled uneasy and nodded his head as he helped Hermione on her feet.

'We'll figure everything out later, now we have shopping to do right?'Harry asked and both Grangers smiled and nodded their heads.

'Great,' Harry said and clapped his hands as the three grabbed their coats and moved out of the apartment. Harry had decided to have everything in the right order for the wedding, the house and the baby no matter what, he wanted to make Hermione happy and he was ready to achieve his goal, no matter who wanted to stop him.

The three got in Harry's Lancia Delta Turbo 1.8 and started for the stores they wanted to visit. First they visited a store about wedding stuff and Helena had the time of her life as she helped the couple with all the necessary orders.

'We need a best man,' Harry said suddenly as he and Hermione were left alone for a few moments since Helena had moved to another corridor as to check on something she had seen. Hermione looked at Harry with sadness.

'I know…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. They both wished Ron could be the best man but of course this was out of the question.

'I'll ask Hagrid to be my best man,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'I'll ask of Andromeda to be the Maid of Honor and if Luna stands by our side, I'll ask her to be my bridesmaid.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'That would be nice,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head before they could share another kiss.

'Harry I want you to leave now, Alex is waiting for you to pick your tuxedo, you can't see Minnie in her wedding dress, it's bad luck, now go, go,' Helena said as she showed up from the end of the corridor and literally gripped Harry's arm and pulled him away from Hermione who chuckled and nodded her head as he laughed and blew her a kiss before her mother could push him away. Hermione and Helena started checking out dresses, they took their time as Hermione was getting easily tired; they tried many different styles and colors, until they found the perfect one.

It was a classic one, white, with patterns on it, a nice, comfortable bodice for Hermione's pregnant belly was hugging her body, spaghetti straps were joint on the back of Hermione's neck and a beautiful skirt from silk and tulle with embroidered Swarovski crystals here and there, matching the embroiders of the bodice and the straps was finishing the cloth. It was a pretty simple and beautiful wedding dress with no veil or crown but a nice clasp of small flowers for Hermione's hair.

Helena Granger beamed at her daughter with tears in her eyes as the perfect wedding dress was beautiful on her precious child.

'You're so beautiful, Minnie, so beautiful.' Helena said as she hugged her child with love, Hermione hugged her mom back. The wedding would be small with just few people but she loved the preparations, she hadn't given much thought to her wedding when she was younger but now, with the man of her heart by her side and their little Rory inside her, Hermione felt like living in a fairy tale, a little sad one, but a fairy tale after all.

When everything was ordered for the wedding, Helena, Harry, Hermione and Alexander who had joint them as to help Harry with everything left from the store and headed for a store with baby stuff Helena knew about as to find the perfect bedroom for little Aurora.

Hermione had been fighting to keep her mother's choices for the wedding stuff like the invitations in a very sub way but Helena had insisted on at least choosing the invitations for them, Hermione had given up after awhile, they wouldn't need many invitations after all, however, Hermione was ready to keep her mother in control about the baby room.

The two couples entered the huge store with the baby stuff and decorations, the first floor was about baby stuffs needed for the room and the first days of the baby and the second floor was about the furniture and samples of bedrooms, the third floor was all about clothes, shoes and accessories for babies and pregnant ladies. Harry and Hermione smiled as they looked around them a little overwhelmed.

'Wow,' they both said as they realized then how many things they needed for their tiny daughter. Alexander patted Harry's shoulder as Helena had already moved close to a shelf with bottles for milk.

'And this is only the beginning; the little one is not even born yet…' Alexander said with a sympathetic smile to the couple before he could rush close to his wife who was demanding his attention.

Harry and Hermione followed Helena and Alexander as Hermione's mother was more experienced with what a newborn baby would need so they just kept up following Helena as she did the shopping for the necessary things like bottles and special things that would need to be put around the house as to protect the baby. Hermione and Harry knew that the baby wouldn't need such things as Rory would need at least six months as to walk on her own but Helena Granger was in the Grandmother mode so none dared to defy her.

When the shopping from the first floor was done Harry, Hermione and her parents moved in the second floor for the real deal.

The floor was full of small baby rooms, set up as they would be set in houses, the floor was separated in two sides, the one was for the baby boys and the other for the baby girls. The two couples moved in the side that was interesting for them and started looking around for the perfect bedroom for Aurora.

Harry was feeling so proud and happy as he looked at the cute, mostly baby pink things that were needed for their baby. He and Hermione had already spent a lot of money in the store for the wedding but he didn't care for the money there nor here, it was his wedding with the woman he loved, his best friend, and here he was buying things for their little daughter, he could spend all his fortune and not give a damn for it as all this was for his little baby girl, for his Rory.

'What you think of this one?' He asked Hermione as they moved together through the small bedrooms; Harry's arm was around Hermione's waist like hers was around his own waist. Harry pointing at a cute sample with walls painted form the middle to the floor with a nice shade of purple and from the middle to the ceiling with a deep pink; there were nice, dark wooded furniture and dark colors.

'Hmm I don't know… I think it's too intense, I'd like something more calming for her.' Hermione said and Harry shrugged with a smile, he liked everything in here as he found all the rooms cute so he could go with whatever Hermione would choose. The two couples kept up looking around, commenting and laughing about random things as they imagined little Aurora in random rooms.

Harry and Hermione kept up in their hug, stealing kisses when Hermione's parents would be busy and caressing each other's backs.

'Will you tell me what your wedding dress looks like?'Harry asked as Helena and Alexander were some three feet away from them, Hermione grinned and shook her head.

'Nope,' She said and Harry pouted and kissed the spot of her nose, making her giggle.

'I want something nice for our baby then, since I can't see my future wife's wedding dress… stupid superstitions, I mean, how much more bad luck can find us?' Harry asked in exclamation and Hermione laughed and nodded her head.

'Believe me, there is a lot more of it if my mom learns that I told you about it so forget it, you'll see me in about a month and a half in it, now it's time for Rory's room.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded, Hermione kept up looking around her, she gasped after a moment and smiled brightly as she pulled Harry with her when she started walking towards a corner of the store. Harry followed as he was curious what had his fiancé so worked up.

'It's perfect!' Hermione exclaimed when she came to a halt, causing Harry to stop as quickly before a sample. Harry looked at the room and beamed at Hermione's choice.

The sample was pretty simple, the walls of it were painted a very light blue mixed with white as it showed the sky with its white clouds, the carpet was a cute one with funky suns on it, the furniture of the crib was a beautiful shade of crème, like the dresser and the closet were, two hens were above the crib, and there was a beautiful moving chair by the crib along with a small nightstand with a frame that could contain a nice photo of Harry and Hermione's, there was a beautiful, posh chandelier with small bows on it, giving a sweet light on the room which was set up for a room with windows so it could be even more lightened.

'We could change the hens with some moving owls… and we could put some snitches moving around in the walls, as to lull her to sleep every night, we could charm the walls as to always present a beautiful day, even when we'll be having storms!' Hermione said and Harry beamed at his fiancé and best friend, the bedroom indeed looked fantastic for little Aurora and the idea of the snitches and the owls was beautiful. Hermione knew that Harry would at least attempt to pass his love for Quidditch to their baby girl and she was fine with it as long as Aurora was away from any brooms.

Harry's love for the heights and Quidditch would be nicely shown in their baby's room, the idea of the owls would also be beautiful, and two little Hedwigs would be cute above his Rory's bed, reminding him one of his first beloved friends. Harry smiled as he leaned and kissed Hermione's lips sweetly.

'I love the idea, I love the room, I love you,' Harry murmured against Hermione's lips as they pecked each other's lips again and again. Hermione grinned and gave him a deep kiss before she spoke.

'We have a deal then; we'll have this beautiful room with the sky as a theme and Rory won't even touch a broom until she's at least fourteen.' Hermione exclaimed happily and gripped Harry's cheeks teasingly. 'You're such a good boy and our deals are the best!' Hermione said and kissed him again. Harry laughed, she had rolled him up in this entire thing but he didn't really care, he always breaks rules and if their Rory was at least a bit like him and her mother, then he would have someone to team up with and sneak from the back door as to have a stroll on a broom…

The rest of the shopping was done in an hour as Hermione needed just few clothes for her condition and they decided to buy only a few tens of clothes for Rory. At the end of their shopping trip, the Grangers had made a gift for the young couple and paid for the perambulator and all the clothes and stuffs needed for Rory and Harry and Hermione were the ones who bought the room, all the things were ordered to be sent in fifteen days in their new house in Godric's Hollows since in less than two weeks the house would be ready magically and the only thing needed by then would be the nursery.

After lunch in a nice Italian restaurant downtown, the Grangers said their goodbyes and left for their dentistry as Harry and Hermione decided to go home in Harry's Lancia and leave from there for Hogwarts after a break of two much needed hours of sleep for Hermione.

When the couple flooed in Hagrid's shack the half-giant was there waiting for them with two huge cups of tea and a huge smile on his face.

'Harry! Hermione!' Hagrid exclaimed as he hugged both of them carefully not to hurt Hermione in any possible way. 'The little cub is in there isn't it?' Hagrid asked and Hermione smiled and nodded, she took her friend's hand and placed it on her belly, his palm was covering her entire stomach. Hagrid's eyes filled with tears as he touched Hermione's belly.

'I'm so glad for ya guys, come on, take a seat and tell me what's up with you… a lot of things have been heard ya know…' Hagrid said as he gave the couple another hug and gestured for them to sit down, the couple did as they were told and smiled at their friend as they started explaining what had truly happened with them, the Weasleys and the baby that was now on the way. Hagrid had listened to them carefully without speaking, when they were done telling him what had happened they both waited patiently for him to decide what he wanted to say.

'I know some people think that you have betrayed the Weasleys or some- but I don't care, you saved us all when none else was there, and I mean you two… I would be angry with you if things with Gin and Ron weren't over but since you were both in trouble with them, at least I'm glad you got the guts to fight for what ya want and the little cub in there.' Hagrid said and both Harry and Hermione breathed in relief, Harry was so happy to hear these things from his friend. Hagrid was the first person he met from the Wizarding world when he was a boy and Hagrid was the one to bring Harry to the world he belonged to, he was so happy and relieved he wanted to stay by their side.

'It would be my honor to have you as my best man, Hagrid,' Harry said and his huge friend looked at him with wide eyes as big tears left them and got lost in his beard. Hagrid gripped Harry's shoulders and hugged him. Even now, that Harry was a toned young man; Hagrid could grip and move him as if he weighted nothing. Harry chuckled and hugged his friend back.

'I'd love to,' Hagrid said and smiled at Hermione as he patted her hand, too afraid to hug her as happily in case he hurt the baby inside her. 'Do we know what the cub is?' Hagrid asked and Hermione smiled as Harry sat back in his chair and hugged her by the shoulders.

'The cub is a little, powerful girl.' Hermione said and Hagrid smiled and nodded his head in pride.

'I hope she will have your brains, and Harry's skills in Quidditch, Gryffindor needs a good seeker and who's better than Harry and Hermione Potter's great Daughter huh?' Hagrid said and the couple laughed and nodded. Hagrid raised his cup of tea as Harry and Hermione did as to drink for the baby. 'To the seeker cub!' Hagrid said and they chuckled and drank from their cups.

There was a knock on the door and Hagrid rushed to open it as Fang started barking, when the door was opened, Minerva McGonagall and Neville Longbottom entered the room, Neville was beaming at his friends.

'Headmistress,' Hagrid greeted with respect as the old woman entered the shack and smiled lightly at the couple.

'Glad to see you both,' McGonagall said as the couple stood up and greeted her before they did with Neville who beamed at them.

'Professor, it would be our honor if you could attend our wedding, you'll have the invitation via owl,' Hermione said and the Headmistress looked at her, a hint of a smile on her lips.

'Of course I will, and it would be even better for your privacy to say the least, to have the wedding here, in the Hogwarts grounds, where none can annoy you,' McGonagall said and the couple beamed at each other, it would be a nice idea indeed.

'Thank you professor,' Harry said and McGonagall smiled and nodded her head.

'It's the least I can do for my best student,' McGonagall said as she looked at Hermione, 'and my greatest seeker and trouble maker,' she ended her words as she looked back at Harry. 'and call me Minerva, I have stopped being your teacher and kept up as your friend for a long time now.' Minerva said and the couple smiled and nodded their heads as they thanked her again.

'Of course there is an invitation for you too, Neville and your grandmother if she wants to join us.' Harry said to Neville who had been chatting a bit with Hagrid, he beamed at his friends and nodded his head.

'I would love to, guys, Hermione was the one who helped me so much during school and you Harry were always a great friend, and Grands is more than happy to attend your wedding, she's not believing a thing about what the newspapers say about you, could I bring Hannah with me?' Neville said and blushed at the end of his words. Hermione and Harry smiled and nodded their heads.

'Of course you can, we'd be glad to see her again.' Hermione said and Neville smiled and nodded his head. 'And Grawp is welcome too,' Hermione said as she looked at Hagrid who beamed at her and nodded his head. Harry smiled at his friends in the shack as an idea popped in his head.

'Profe-er--Minerva, could you be the one to lead the ritual of the wedding, it'd be our honor,' Harry said as he glanced at Hermione who beamed and nodded her head at his idea. McGonagall smiled and nodded her head.

'Of course, I will make sure all the paperwork will be done the soonest.' She said as she moved towards the door. 'Neville, I could use your help, please,' she said and Neville nodded his head smiling, the two moved to the door and Neville got out after he waved at the couple and Hagrid but Minerva stopped and looked at the two soon to be Potters.

'You have all the best wishes from professors Dumbledore and professor Snape,' she sobered and said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he felt Hermione's hand squeezing his. Minerva's face broke to a smile as she glanced at Hermione's belly. 'Take good care of my favorite student and the future Gryffindor in there or else I will make sure to take A Lot of points from Gryffindor no matter what,' the witch said and the couple laughed and nodded their heads.

When the visit at Hagrid's was over, Harry and Hermione left the Hogwarts grounds and headed for the path leading to Hogsmeade, a path they knew so well from their school years. When the path led them to the village, people started looking at them as the couple tried as carefully and silently to make some shopping in the Honeydukes before they could go in the Three Broomsticks, where Luna was waiting for them.

Hermione was sure she saw at least a couple of flashes with the corner of her eye but tried not to care as she knew this would happen, she got in the pub with her fiancé and spotted the blond witch they were looking for through the crowd as the Ravenclaw waved for them.

The couple moved close and Luna stood up and hugged them tightly with her dreamy eyes glancing at Hermione's belly for a moment. The blond witch had got a little taller and her hair was even longer now, she was wearing a red, long skirt, an orange shirt and a pair of pink robes with "matching" bag and shoes.

'So it's true! You're pregnant indeed.' Luna said and the couple nodded awkwardly as the three sat down. They ordered their drinks and Luna looked around her before she spoke lower.

'I thought Ginny was lying when she came and talked to me and even when I saw the picture in the _Prophet_, I thought the Dowmples had got you with the belly.' Luna said very seriously and Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples, she had a long day already, very emotional with the wedding stuff and the baby room and the visit in Hogwarts, she wished Luna could be just a little on the earth, the girl was a very good person but she was miles away from her. Luna was always so dreamy and up in the clouds when Hermione was so grounded and realistic, if she was to have so few friends, Hermione at least hoped for one of them being a little grounded as to have something in common with the young witch.

'Ginny talked to you?' Harry asked as he had picked what Luna had said, something Hermione hadn't done as she was lost in her own little world of how she'd want Luna to be.

'Yeah, she came to me before she went to the _Prophet_, she asked for money and she wanted me to sell the topic of your adultery but I declined as I first, didn't believe her and secondly didn't like what she tried to do to you, so she went to the _Prophet_ but she had came to me first.' Luna said and Harry felt his blood start boiling… Ginny had thought very much of how to take her revenge not only on his and Hermione's shoulders but also on Rory.

Hermione sighed as she heard what Luna said. She knew Ginny and even Ron would try to do something hurtful upon their thirst for revenge but she thought that Ginny had done all those revelations upon her range. Hermione never imagined Ginny would have tried to even gain money as to take the truth out, humiliating not only Hermione and Harry but also herself and the rest of the Weasley family.

'Darn it,' Harry whispered as he looked at Hermione who looked back at him with disdain for their former friend and Harry's ex. Luna looked between them for a moment.

'You look right together,' Luna said casually, Harry and Hermione looked at her surprised. Luna nodded her head before she continued. 'Yep, Ron was so oblivious in what you needed and he never understood you, he just brushed things off as not to deal with your personality and lets not start talking about his insecurities… He can be funny and kind but most of the time he acts so stupid.' Luna said to Hermione in a very casual tone, having the couple looking at her uncomfortable as she went on.

'As for Ginny, which I know better than Ron as she was in my year at Hogwarts, she's a good and fair child but she can be a right witch if things are not in her way or if she's jealous. I don't thinks she was ever truly in love with you, Harry, she even can't understand it but I think she was always in love with your name and not with who you are, like Hermione here. Ginny had a crush on the legend of yours and then fell in love with your image, the savor, the Quidditch captain, the D.A. teacher… She loved to love your icon…' Luna said to Harry this time and the couple felt even more uncomfortable at the raw truth of the Ravenclaw's words.

The rest of their afternoon with Luna was strangely funny with Luna catching up with everything that happened in their lives like they did with hers and Hermione finally felt like forgetting her troubles and the newspapers of the day after that would be filled with pictures of hers and Harry's in Hogsmeade. With a smile, she realized that she liked Luna as she was, no matter how strange and weird the blond was, she was one of the few who stood by hers and Harry's side and that meant a lot to her.

'This was a nice day, wasn't it?' Harry said the evening of the day when he and Hermione laid on their bed and Harry used a eliciting skin potion on Hermione's belly and waist as Hermione was on her side with Harry spooned behind her. Hermione moaned in response as Harry kept caressing her belly the moment Rory kicked hard.

'Easy there, princess, mommy needs to rest,' Harry said softly as he looked at Hermione's belly. Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she placed her hand above Harry's and caressed their baby together.

'It was a good day indeed, we're ready for the wedding, Rory's room is ordered, we have more friends by our side, our house will be ready in two weeks and we're getting married in a month after that, everything is pretty much ready.' Hermione said and smiled as she talked about her baby girl as is if she was already there with them, in a way she was, Hermione also loved calling the new house in Godric's Hollow "theirs", it sounded so nice and right. Luna was right, she and Harry were right for each other.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's neck and cheek as he kept caressing her, his hand moving slowly up to her breasts.

'Noo, I'm tired, Mr. Potter, I need to rest here.' Hermione said as she chuckled and giggled before she moaned as Harry started kneading her breasts. He let her lay on her back as he moved on top of her carefully with a grin on his face. He loved Hermione, he loved the truth Luna had said about him and Hermione and even if he felt a pang of rage again at the thought of what Ginny had done he decided to forget about all this and move on with Hermione by his side.

'You won't have to do a lot of things this time… I'll be in control…' Harry said as he kissed Hermione passionately, Hermione responded with a muffled-by-Harry's-lips chuckle.

'I like the man in control, it makes me feel feminine when you worship my body with yours,' Hermione said sincerely and Harry smiled as he loved to see them getting over every barrier and feeling so open as to express their selves to each other.

'I love you so much, Mione,' Harry said and Hermione smiled sweetly and kissed him again as they started undressing each other.

'I love you even more, Harry,' Hermione whispered as their love game went on for the remainder of the night…

* * *

_-ok what u think of it guys? please do review and tell me as i wanna know_

_-what u think of Hagrid calling baby Rory "cub"? hehe_

_-what about HHr getting married in Hogwarts, isn't a nice place for them to get married there?_

_-what u think of Hagrid, Minerva, Neville and Luna siding up with the couple? what about Ginny trying to sell the whole thing to the Quibler and later on to the Prophet?_

_-here you can see pics of which wedding dress and baby bedroom i was inspired for the story: _h t t p : / / .com/albums/ii129/Tina_Bellatrix/baby-nursery-decorating-ideas-33 . j p g

h t t p : / / .com/albums/ii129/Tina_Bellatrix/izzies-wedding-dress . j p g

just delete the spaces between the http and the jpg and you'll be able to see the urls

this story is dedicated to the King of Pop

Goodbye Michael Jackson, you will always be in my heart

Review please

CP09


	12. Homecoming

_OOOOOk people here we areeee thank you so much for the reviews in the previous chapie, i'm so glad you liked it here we are with a new one, it's fluffy it's cute and i liked it but it turned out different than what I thought lol_

Without further ado....

Enjoy....

_

* * *

Chapter Twelve _

_Homecoming _

_**POTTER AND GRANGER: FIRST APPEARANCE AS A COUPLE WITH LOVECHILD ON THE WAY**_

_They started as best friends and cheated on their partners in the affair of the year… Now as we all knew but had never seen before, their lovechild is on the way. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were shown yesterday afternoon as they visited Hogsmeade and had a small shopping trip and then met up with their old Hogwarts friend Luna Lovegood. The people who saw them said to the Prophet that the couple looked relaxed and happy as they visited the Honeydukes and then the Three Broomsticks, there is information about the couple having visited Hogwarts School first. It's at least admirable for the two to stroll around the Wizarding World when everyone knows that they cheated on the youngest Weasleys and now expect their lovechild. (Full Story and more pictures pages 2-10)_

Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed her belly with her free hand as the other was holding the newspaper, she could feel Aurora kicking inside of her but she tried to calm down, she knew the last thing she needed was to get overwhelmed and risk both her and the baby's wellbeing for all this in her seventh month.

Harry entered the room with a tray of food in his hands, the smile that was plastered on his handsome features was gone the moment he saw Hermione wasn't just awake but also with a newspaper in her hand.

'I though you would be asleep,' Harry said as he placed the tray on the mattress gently and stole a kiss from Hermione who let the newspaper close to the tray and tried to sat up on the bed, Harry helped her and stole another kiss before he could take the newspaper in his own hands.

'The owl was tapping on the window and I woke up,' Hermione said with a small frown as she watched her fiancé's face changing from worried to furious, he tossed the newspaper away and huffed as he rubbed his temples with his hands, Hermione immediately placed a hand on his arm.

'What now… we're not supposed to get out of our house? If it wasn't for us none would be able to get out of their houses with Voldemort in power… or don't I remember correctly how the community was like when you had taken the potion and looked like Bellatrix and we went to Gringorts?' Harry exclaimed with venom in his voice as his hand kept rubbing his temples. He knew the newspapers would act like this today or at least the _Prophet_ would but he hated all this, he was an auror not a celebrity, he didn't want to have to deal with things like this, he wanted himself, Hermione and Aurora to be safe and untouched by all this, why did people care about him and Hermione so much? None had seemed to care when the two were off in a cold tent, struggling through every day…

'Oh Harry… we know how people are… come on,' Hermione said soothingly as she rubbed on Harry's hand with affection, she took one of his hands in hers and kissed his palm, making him nod and then smile as he looked at her and her belly.

'I know…' Harry said and smiled at her, feeling slightly better from her touch and soothing words. 'I just… Sometimes, I wish I could just take both of us away from all this…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as he sat close to her.

'First, it's not the both of us anymore, if you want us to go away right now, Rory is to be with us…' Hermione started and Harry chuckled and nodded his head as he kissed first Hermione's lips and then her belly with love. 'And secondly… we can always have a small trip before the wedding, if this is what you want; I'm still able to floo around Europe…' Hermione said with seduction in her voice, Harry beamed and kissed her again, this time lingering in the kiss.

'We'll see if the house is alright in two weeks and yeah… maybe we could have a pre-wedding honeymoon, since after the wedding you'll almost be due to have Rory, and after her birth, Hell will break loose with a tiny, poo-maker who will be crying twenty-for seven, we could arrange a small trip, you're so bright, 'Mione!' Harry said enthusiastically, all the worries and anger aside for now, Hermione laughed and slapped his arm.

'Our baby won't be a poo-maker!' Hermione said with a laugh and then rubbed her round belly. 'Did you hear how daddy is calling you, princess? Just remember those nicknames when you will be teaming up with him against me,' Hermione said as she looked down at her round belly. Harry's heart warmed at the sight, he loved Hermione endlessly, he knew and cared for her since she was a child and now having her carrying their own child meant the world to him. Harry couldn't resist and started kissing Hermione again, coaxing a moan from her, Hermione pushed him slightly away after a moment.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered as the couple looked each other in the eyes; Harry smiled and caressed Hermione's side and belly.

'I love you more,' Harry said and that moment Hermione's stomach growled and Harry felt a small kick beneath his palm, the couple chuckled and gave a last peck as Harry placed the tray closer to them.

'She's hungry, isn't she?' Harry asked and Hermione laughed and nodded her head as she patted her belly. Hermione frowned and pushed away the cup of coffee Harry had prepared for himself.

'Ew, take it away from me, it stinks.' Hermione said as she handed the cup to Harry with one hand while the other closed her nose and mouth. Harry smiled and nodded as he placed the coffee on his nightstand. The tray was full of other breakfast goodies like pumpkin juice and fresh fruits, pancakes and tea for the couple.

'Coffee can't stink, 'Mione,' Harry said as he moved away and took a sip from his drink. Hermione glared at him.

'But I can always vomit in your plate,' Hermione warned and Harry frowned playfully.

'Little tantrum maker…' Harry murmured as he rubbed his hand on Hermione's belly when she smiled sheepishly.

'I know… I can be a right pain sometimes with the pregnancy, right?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled and took a bite from a strawberry.

'You can always be a pain, my love,' Harry said playfully and Hermione gaped at him for a moment, she snapped out of her stupor and threw a berry at Harry who ducked and caught it with his mouth thanks to his seeker reflexes, moaning playfully in delight and chuckling as Hermione slapped his arm again.

Harry and Hermione were having an appointment with Minerva in Hogwarts for the last details of the wedding reception that would take place there and the couple also wanted to give the invitations to Hagrid, Neville and Minerva. Helena Granger had decided the invitations and Hermione groaned when she saw them for the first time, after her blissful morning with Harry.

'Mum! This is too much!' Hermione complained as she twisted the invitation in her hand, looking the back of it. Helena Granger smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek as she pointed at the two intertwined "H"s that the invitations were having, symbolizing the first letter of hers and Harry's names.

'Oh Hermione… I have only a child, you, and the invitations are beautiful, come on, don't make me sad.' Helena said and Hermione groaned as her mother always used the "mother with a child" excuse to cover up whatever she did. 'Plus, your father and I are grown people, who knows for how-

'—long you'll be alive to see me happy and be proud of me, I know, mom, I know!' Hermione finished her mother's well made words she always used to have her way with something. Helena beamed at her daughter and hugged her.

'I'm so glad you like the invitations,' Helena said and Hermione sighed and shook her head, she had to admit that the invitations were nice indeed, maybe the two "H"s were too much for her taste and the state the whole world was about her and Harry being together and ready to get married but Hermione had to admit that the invitations were nice with expensive paper and delicate letters writing the small paragraph for the guests and a nice bow sealing the small envelope.

'So… where's Harry?' Helena asked and Hermione smiled and let the invitation on the small pile on the table.

'He went to the ministry as to take some last minute documents for our wedding at Hogwarts, you see there was needed a kind of license from the office of magical events and ceremonies in magical places that we need to give to Minerva, a lot of paperwork for an evening with friends…' Hermione said as she shook her head dismissively, Helena smiled and nodded her head.

'Don't start crying again, love, but did you decide what you'll do with the Weasleys?' Helena asked and Hermione sighed and nodded her head, it was something both she and Harry had tried to avoid but she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it for much longer.

'We'll send them an invitation, but we'll also send a letter to them, to all of them, we know Ginny and Ron are furious and Molly asked of us to keep distance from the family but we know them for so long and people like George and Fleur and Bill have nothing to do with all this, of course we understand if they want to side up with their family but we love them, mom, and we hope to see at least a few of them at the wedding.' Hermione said sadly and took a deep breath as not to cry for all this again. Helena nodded her head and kissed her daughter's head with love.

'I know sweetie, I know, I'm sure you'll find a way with all of them,' Helena said and Hermione smiled at her mom and nodded her head. That moment an apparition sound was heard and Harry showed up with a smile on his face and a parchment in his hand.

'Ready to go to Hogwarts?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as Helena smiled and greeted Harry with a kiss on the cheek, Harry smiled and hugged Hermione's mom by the shoulders. Hermione smiled even wider as she saw her best friend and fiancé being so natural with her mother, Hermione was happy to see Harry acting around her family like a true member of it.

'Yep, I'm ready,' Hermione finally answered and Harry smiled and let go of Helena as to hug her daughter, Hermione smiled at Harry back and shared a peck that made her mom sigh happily.

'I'm so glad to see you together and happy, my lovebirds. It's time for me to go, call me anytime if you need anything,' Helena said as she gripped her handbag and kissed both her daughter and soon to be son-in-law on the cheeks as she caressed her daughter's belly before she could leave for her work. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with humor in their eyes.

'Lovebrids?' they both asked in unison and then burst in laugher as they moved close to the fireplace and left together for Hogwarts School.

When they arrived in the Headmistress' office, Minerva McGonagall was already there, waiting for them with a smile on her face. Minerva stood up and smiled at the couple as she greeted them.

'Welcome here,' She said warmly as she gestured for them to sit down and the two did as they were told with smiles on their faces. A tray with tea was already served on the desk and Minerva purred tea for the three of them. Harry glanced at the portraits above the desk and grinned as he noticed professor Dumbledore's eyes being half-opened, the old headmaster grinned back just for an instant an then closed his eyes more. Harry's grin was gone and a sober expression was spread on his face when he looked next to Dumbledore's portrait and saw professor Snape looking down at him with his eyes open and his face solemn. Minerva and Hermione saw Harry looking up and Minerva spoke.

'Is there anything you'd like to share with the couple, professor Snape?' Minerva asked and Snape kept looking at Harry before he glanced at Hermione who gave a small smile at the portrait.

'The more you are motivated by love, the more fearless and free your actions will be.' Snape said soberly as he looked at Harry. 'I'm glad you had the courage to fight for what you deserve, you don't have just your mother's eyes after all.' Snape said and Harry could only nod, he hadn't spoken to the portrait in years and he wasn't sure what to say to the man who made his life a living Hell but was also the one who made the most sacrifices after himself and Hermione. 'Friendship at first sight, like love at first sight is said to be the only truth.' Snape went on and then closed his eyes without further ado; Harry sighed and nodded his head, knowing Snape was right about many things, probably his feelings for Hermione included… Harry smiled as he felt Hermione's hand in his, squeezing his hand with love, he returned the gesture and pecked the back of her hand as with his other hand took the parchment from his robes and gave it to McGonagall. Minerva took it from Harry's hand, unfolded it and smiled after a minute.

'Great,' Minerva said and the couple smiled. 'Now, we're ready to have the wedding anytime you want,' she said and smiled at the two young people who smiled back at her. 'How's the baby going?' she asked when she placed the parchment in a drawer of her desk. Hermione smiled as Harry looked at her lovingly.

'Not bad, I'm getting bigger and bigger.' Hermione said and Minerva smiled and spoke.

'You could look way bigger, you know,' Minerva said and Hermione nodded as she knew it was the truth, to herself, she looked huge but even her healer had told her that she was having a smaller belly than the usual pregnant ladies but still, the baby was healthy and in the right measures so nothing was wrong with it.

'Ms Granger always looked beautiful, no matter what,' another voice was heard and this time both Harry and Hermione looked up at Dumbledore's portrait with smiles on their faces, returning the smile Dumbledore's figure already had on his face. 'My beloved ones,' Dumbledore said with a gentle smile that was returned from the couple. 'So glad to see you together and with a little baby on the way.' Dumbledore said and the couple smiled and nodded their heads.

'It's good to see you again, professor,' Harry said with a smile and felt a small pang of pain when he remembered the days he doubted his professor and only Hermione was the one to keep him going and making him believe that Dumbledore indeed had cared… Harry also remembered Dumbledore back in that dream-like state he was in after Voldemort's Avada, talking about only Hermione having helped him and kept him on the ground…

'Many things have been heard about you…' Dumbledore started and Hermione blushed and looked away for a moment. 'But where there is love, there is pain, and I'm sure you both know this by now…' Dumbledore said and the couple nodded, this time Harry squeezing Hermione's hand reassuringly. 'I'm glad you fought for what you believed in and that you believed in your love, you deserve it, after all, whenever you give your time, you are making a sacrifice, and sacrifice is the essence of love, and you have spent so much time for each other during all those years…' Dumbledore ended his words with a smile and winked at Harry like he had done before, when he was alive.

'Take care of each other, you deserve to be happy, don't make mistakes that won't be undone later on in your lives, keep fighting for what you want,' the portrait figure said and smiled again before it could close its eyes and keep up pretending to be asleep.

When the two returned home they decided to do what they had postponed for so long. Harry brought a piece of parchment and ink with a pen as Hermione sat close to the dinner table and took the three objects, she would be the one to write down whatever they wanted to say as her handwriting was more delicate. The two looked at each with the parchment between them.

'And now?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed and took her free hand in his.

'We say the truth.'

_Dear Weasleys,_

_We both know that you don't want to see or hear about us but we still consider you family and we love you very much. We know that we hurt you a lot; we know that some of you may be feeling betrayed and hurt; we know that Ron and Ginny probably hate us but we want you to know that we love you and that we apologize for all this pain that we have caused._

_We fell in love with each other, we couldn't stop or avoid it, we could only endure the consequences of our actions and we indeed suffer for being away from you, because you all are parts of our family. We are so sorry for hurting you but we hope that at least some of you can attend our wedding, if not as to give us your support at least come and try to give us a second chance. _

_After two Wars we all deserve some happiness, if you believe that you can forgive us for what we've done, we'll be waiting for you at Hogwarts in a month and a half, we're also sending you the invitation we sent to all our friends and family members._

_We're also hurt for the whole publicity that this situation has taken since it's not just you and us involved in all this but an unborn child that has nothing to do with anything but we understand that this is probably an action of desperation and hurt from Ginny's part, or at least, we hope it to be._

_ We love you_

_ Harry and Hermione _

Two weeks later, the couple was moving down the small street, leading to the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. The village was quiet as the evening had followed a storm that had lasted up until a few hours ago. Everything was damp right now with the smell of fresh grass and ground filling their nostrils and relaxing them.

Harry and Hermione kept on moving, following the path from the apparition point to the small graveyard that held so many emotions and memories for them. Harry pushed the gate open and took Hermione's hand as they both kept on moving inside the resting place. They had decided to first come here and see Harry's parents and then go and see their brand new house that was finally ready for them. The couple was dressed in dark colored robes that prevented the cold from their bodies; however no cloth could help Harry's heart that had frozen at the pain of this visit.

He had been visiting his parents ever since the war was over and he wanted to be here but that didn't stop the pain, the memories, the emotions that took over him, only Hermione's hand in his made things better, just like the first time, when they had came here in that snowy Christmas night, a few years ago.

They didn't stop before Dumbledore's mother and sister and they kept up until they found the graves they had come for.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death._

Such a small phrase that held so much meaning in it, he had almost conquered death, he had survived too many times to count and still, he felt the pain, he felt the desperation, the rejection and the anger. Harry sighed as he touched the grave of his mother with his bare hand, the stone being wet and cold from the rain. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and conjured a large bouquet of roses, like she always did when the two visited the graveyard, once as friends and now as a couple.

Harry hadn't visited his parents ever since he and Hermione had gotten together despite almost everyone. Harry smiled sadly as he guessed his mother would have scolded him if she was alive and he hadn't seen her for so long, not letting her know that he and his best friend were to get married.

Harry smiled and took the flowers from Hermione and placed the bouquet before the two graves.

'Mom, dad, I'm sorry for not coming sooner but many things have happened, I'm sure you're already know about me and Hermione.' Harry said quietly as he had kneeled close to the graves. Hermione's hand was on his shoulder as she couldn't bow or kneel before the graves in her condition. 'We love each other and we don't regret our baby being on the way, we tried way too hard to stop all this but after all, who are we to stop such power as love?' Harry said and smiled sadly.

'I'm sorry if you think that we hurt people close to us, people like Ron and Ginny and some others, it's true we did but we, I have lost too many people to leave my love for Hermione to be lost as well.' Harry said as he stood up and hugged Hermione from her side, one of his arms moving around her waist as the other moved around her belly, Hermione sniffed and hugged him back the best she could.

'I guess it's time for us to go and see our new house,' Harry said after a moment as Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'Thank you, for having such a brave son,' Hermione murmured as she looked at her dead in-laws' graves. She wished she could talk with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, she wished she could have advices from her mother-in-law and she wished they could be there, watching her and Harry getting married. Hermione wished Sirius and Harry's parents would be there to see Aurora being born and raised but all this was happening in an entire different level. They were there for them, they just couldn't be seen.

The couple arrived at the house after a few minutes, they were hugged and in silence, enjoying the silence and the peace. They both beamed when they saw the new building standing proud for them to live in.

Externally the house looked brand new with a small front yard and two floors, the front was made by wood and it was painted in a nice shade of deep red, there was enough space for Aurora to play in the front and there were large windows, allowing them to see her from inside. Harry and Hermione pushed the small door of the garden open and moved close to the front door.

Harry was holding the key the ministry had sent them and the couple entered the house and gasped when they saw how beautiful it was with all the furniture and the colors they had chosen and now were set up by magic.

There was a large living room, joint by the dining area and the kitchen was nicely separated with a bench. The colors were soft crème and dark wood with a nice, sub shade of yellow and white details, it looked clean and sunny and modern and at the same time it looked classy and welcoming. There were big, white couches and nice furniture with dark wood and a nice, big fireplace was at the end of the living room for everyone to gather around it on the couches and it was big enough as to be used for the floo network that the house was connected with.

The kitchen was having matching colors with the living and dining room. Hermione and Harry hugged as they moved around the large room and examined the details. They moved in the study that was on the other side of the corridor and Hermione gasped and smiled as she saw the bookshelves waiting for her to fill them with books, there was dark wood here as well with nice red touches, making it a nice place for reading and having fun. The house was also allowing muggle devices to function as the couple had requested as they had both grown up in muggle houses and they liked muggle things like computers and the television.

Beneath the staircase there was a door leading to the small bathroom of the house. For being the "small" bathroom the room was quiet big with white and light blue tiles.

'Oh my god, lets go and see Rory's room.' Hermione exclaimed and the couple moved up the stairs in a hurry, like two little children would run close to the Christmas tree for their presents. They were ready to check out their daughter's room but the door of their own bedroom was opened so they couldn't stop and looked inside.

The master bedroom was simply beautiful with a huge four poster bed and a nice dresser with a full length mirror by it's side, rich curtains were hanging from the large windows, keeping most of the sunset's light out, the room was made in beige and brown with crème details, the furniture were having rich wood and the carpet was seemingly soft and warm, there was a beautiful portrait of two lovers above the bed, showing a couple in love dancing in rhythms only they knew, the piece of art was beautiful as the figures were sketched with light brushes, not really showing two people in detail but rather the feeling of love that they radiated.

'It's so beautiful,' Hermione said in a whisper as Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and shoulder lightly.

'Isn't it? I like the crème touches in the entire house, it make its look clean and happy.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as she leaned into his touch.

'We like happy, don't we?' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he kissed her again.

The two entered the room they longed more to see, leaving the master bedroom, it's bathroom, the third bathroom and the two guestrooms for later. The room next to their own left the couple with huge smiles on their faces.

The baby room was as they remembered it in the store, but now the small clouds in the walls were moving slowly and small snitches were zooming through them. The two hens were replaced with a white and a ginger owl that flew above the crib slowly and there was a beautiful frame showing Harry and Hermione hugged with smiles on their faces from the end of their trainings on the nightstand by the crib. There were white curtains hanging from the large windows of the room and the place looked so happy. Harry couldn't see the time for him and Hermione having their baby in here.

He smiled gently as he felt Hermione sobbing lightly, of course she would, this was too much for her and even if she didn't have the hormones, Hermione always relieved some stress or emotional overwhelming with tears.

'Rory will be so lucky,' Hermione said with a smile through her tear as she hugged Harry who nodded and hugged her back, soothing her back with his hand. The couple shared a kiss as they remained in their daughter's room.

'I love both you and Rory very much,' Harry said when the kiss was over and Hermione smiled and pecked his lips once again.

'I love you and Rory even more, Harry,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and hugged her tighter. This was a big day for him; it wasn't just his visit to his parents' graves after so long but also the start of his new life with the house being ready for them. It meant a lot to him to have this house here, rebuilt and new for him when it was here that Voldemort killed his parents all those years back, it meant the world to him to have the courage to live in a new house where he lost everything when he was a child and having his own child living here with the woman of his life.

They remained in the house for a little longer, making sure to have everything ready as they needed to move all their clothes and personal items the next day via magic from Harry's house. The couple used the floor of their house for the first time and left.

When they got home, they both gasped as they found Ginny Weasley waiting for them with the invitation of the wedding and the letter they had sent with it, clenched in her first, her face was a mask of rage…

* * *

*runs and hides*

ok guys what u think of it? oooo i know a cliff end, i had a long time to use one huh? i know u wanna kill me right now but wait to hear the bad news, i will be gone for a week in a nice beach with friends so i won't be able to update but i promise i will make the chapie while i am there ok? sounds better? no i know but i love u hehe

what u think of dumbledore and snape ???? what about harry and hermione's new house? the visit to the graves? and of course the cliff end? i wanna knowwwwwwwwwwwwww

thanks for reading please review :)

CP09


	13. Ready to Be

_OK everyone here is the new chapie :) it took me so long because i was stuck for a few days but then i listened to "Harry and Hermione" from the HP6 OST, i'm not sure how many times i have listented to this brilliant track-hymn to our ship so my muse woke up by the sound of the music and i finished the chapie :) I made 7 pages in less than three hours so i hope you'll like it, this chapie is one of the most favorite of mine from all of my stories._

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen_

_Ready to Be  
_

Harry pushed Hermione behind him as to protect her in case things got really ugly; she and Aurora were his first priority.

'I thought the wards would keep me out but you didn't expect to see me again!' Ginny said thought her teeth as she glared at the couple and threw the letter and the invitation before the couple's feet.

'Ginny,' Harry said, not knowing what else to say or why he hadn't blocked her indeed, he gripped Hermione's hand in his as the thought of Hermione getting too upset crossed his mind.

'You have such a big idea of your selves, thinking that you could get with it and even call us to attend your cute ceremony…' Ginny spited and looked at Hermione. '_"I stole another woman's man, now come and see me having him rolled up and in a costume as to get married with me since I carry his bastard…"_' Ginny mocked with her voice raising and getting a higher volume, mimicking Hermione's tone unsuccessfully.

'Don't insult my child!' Harry roared but Hermione tried this time.

'Ginny, please, let us explain…' Hermione pleaded, trying not to think a lot of the mocking and the insult of her child as she felt Aurora kicking inside of her uneasily as her own heart had sped up from the moment she saw her old friend inside the house.

'Explain what?! How you rolled up my boyfriend? How you cheated on my brother with him? How you got yourself pregnant? What?!' Ginny shouted every question louder than the previous, Hermione sighed and tried again.

'We never meant to provoke you, we just needed a chance to-'

'-To try and betray us all _again_,' Ginny spited as she pointed at Hermione and Harry, her face a mask of furry 'like before when you left for the trip and abandoned me behind, and have your way with it again, you want to always be the victims and you want-'

'Stop!' Harry interrupted Ginny in a loud voice, causing both her and his fiancé to look at him. 'Stop and think for a few moments what you're talking about, stop insulting my best friend, love and mother of my child and respect that you and most of your family is alive because Hermione kept me going in many cases.' Harry started as he moved a step closer to Ginny with Hermione joint to him by their hands.

'Stop and think of how you loved me and how she loves me, stop and imagine how your life would be if we were still together. Stop and think of the child that has nothing to do with all this and you right now are upsetting it for no reason.' Harry went on even more sternly as this time he pointed his finger at Ginny.

'Stop and look at who we are that you're talking about and think that if you were with us in the tent you would have suffered, maybe even die since we barely made it ourselves. Stop and think of the damage you have done by publishing all this to the media!' Harry said in a steady voice, trying with all his willpower not to scream even if he felt his blood boiling in furry for the redhead who had came in his house and was insulting not only him and Hermione but also what they had been having for each other for all those years.

Ginny looked at both Harry and Hermione for a few moments.

'I don't care about what you have done back in the tent _or_ before it.' Ginny said as she looked at Harry with eyes full of anger. 'I care about _my_ waiting during my sixth year, I care about the _sleepless_ nights I spent, hoping that you're alright, Harry, that you will come to _me_ and we'll finally be happy and together. I care about _my_ dreams of being your wife, the mother of your children, a dream that was almost done before this…_snake_ could steal you from my arms! A Dream that would be beautiful, like _we_ were together!' Ginny shouted and this time Harry couldn't stop himself.

'YOU CARE ABOUT THE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS _YOU_ SPENT DREAMING OF OUR WEDDING?' Harry bellowed, feeling Hermione squeezing his hand in instinct but his current state of madness didn't allow him to think clearly. 'HAVE YOU EVER SPENT A MINUTE TO CARE ABOUT _MY_ NIGHTAMRES? _MY_ SLEEPLESS NIGHTS BECAUSE OF THE PAIN? _MY_ FEARS? _MY_ NEEDS? _MY_ SELF? HAVE YOU EVER IMAGINED YOURSELF AS THE WOMAN WHO WOULD BE BRUISING HERSELF IN HER TRY TO WAKE ME UP FROM A NIGHTMARE?

'HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT BEING THE WOMAN WHO WOULD NEEDED TO BE THERE WHEN I WOULD BE SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT OR WHEN I WOULD BE ACTING LIKE A JERK AS NOT TO KILL MY SELF IN THE ATEMPT OF SURVIVING YET ANOTHER PAINFUL MEMORY OF SOMEONE LOVED ONE TO ME? HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT BEING MY ROCK AND NOT THE DOLL NEXT TO ME IN PHOTOGRAPHS? HAVE YOU EVER IMAGINED YOURSELF ON YOUR OWN AND NOT AS THE PRECIOUS MRS. POTTER YOU ALWAYS DREAMED TO BE?!!' Harry shouted at the top of his lugs and then was left glaring at Ginny for a few moments.

He didn't mean to shout, he didn't mean to hurt anyone but he couldn't stand Ginny any longer, or her insults nor her "dreams" of being his owner, did he always imagine himself free to do whatever he wanted. He never thought of surviving Voldemort to be the plaything of Ginny's in a marriage for her happiness and fulfillment of her ambitions.

Harry snapped out of his stupor only when he realized Hermione was gasping by his side and Ginny was left speechless looking at the couple as Hermione tugged on his hand, something she had done while he was screaming as well.

'Please Ginny…' Hermione gasped as Harry moved closer to her and hugged her carefully his mind in panic for his fiancé and their unborn child.

'Get out, now, if you and your family can't forgive us after what we all have been through just because we made a choice, you were _never_ family to us,' Harry said, his pain and anger for Ginny causing pain upon Hermione made him say things that he didn't fully believe.

Ginny was left speechless and unmoving as she watched the couple struggling for Hermione to breath, Hermione was bowing slightly her body in effort to breath properly, her eyes shut and her head thrown back as Harry was keeping her against his body as to have her windpipe wider open for her to breathe. Ginny was left in panic to watch the couple, realizing how wrong she was and at the same time her pride and self-esteem being destroyed before her.

'Get out! You're killing her!' Harry shouted again as he felt Hermione whimpering in his arms and knowing he was useless right now, Ginny finally snapped out of her stupor.

'I—I never meant to-never meant to-'She stammered before she could apparate away with a crack, leaving the couple behind. Hermione groaned as she tried to calm down, knowing her baby was on the line if she had yet another Wave.

'Calm down, 'Mione, calm down, breathe with me,' Harry whispered in her ear as he kept her in his arms, 'Think about our baby, think about Rory,' Harry whispered as he rubbed Hermione's belly with his right hand and kept her close to him with his left one.

Hermione finally started to breathe easier, her mind and heart aching for her baby's uneasy kicks inside her womb, oxygen finally started entering her body easier, making her lugs hurt in effort but she calmed down as she clutched on her belly and Harry's hands.

'I feel better, I was just overwhelmed, I'm fine,' Hermione gasped as she finally felt her heart calming down, 'She just made me feel awful and then your started screaming, reminding me all the things we have been through, it was too much,' Hermione said as the couple remained hugged as they relaxed more, Harry closed his eyes and kissed the side of her head lovingly.

'I know, I'm so sorry, I know you're getting upset easily, I shouldn't have shouted, I'm sorry, 'Mione,' Harry rushed as he led both on the couch, he helped Hermione to sit down and he sat next to her as they relaxed together, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

'It's ok, I know you want your friends, the Weasleys, I know you want to be in a peaceful place and I know you want to be left alone, I'm so sorry for being together causes us to be in all this trouble, I wish we could be just a normal couple.' Hermione whispered and hugged Harry whose heart ached in pain for her wish and hope.

'There are a million things in the world I want, but all I need is you.' Harry said sincerely and Hermione looked up at him as he leaned down and their lips met. 'I love you, and I would get in all this a million times over as to be with you and with Rory on the way, I love you, nothing can change that.' Harry said seriously and Hermione smiled sweetly at him as he took his hand from around her chest and brought his palm flat on her belly the moment their daughter kicked inside her mom's belly.

'We need a break, for both your and her sake.' Harry said with a frown on his face, he wouldn't have stand to have Hermione suffering from a Wave again, he needed to protect his family the best he could, this would be his role from now on as a married man after all and like his future wife, they needed to protect their child. Hermione nodded her head absentmindedly and rubbed her belly. 'Have you ever gone to Rome?' Harry asked Hermione after a moment, thinking of the first European capital city that came in mind,' Hermione nodded her head.

'I was very young when my parents took me there, I don't remember a lot of things, to be honest, but it's nice, especially now that it's summer, it's a timeless city,' Hermione said as she closed her eyes and inhaled Harry's familiar sent, relaxing even more in his arms as Rory kept on kicking inside her, stretching and moving around her little space.

'Would you like to go there again?' Harry asked and Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him.

'Really?' she required as she smiled, Harry nodded his head and kissed the spot of her nose.

'We could go, have some fun, a break, enjoy the sun down there and then come back and have the wedding, we could relax, just the two of us.' Harry said with a smile which turned into a grin, Hermione grinned back.

'The three of us,' Hermione pointed out and Harry groaned playfully.

'I'm trying to seduce you and the idea of our baby makes me see you like something secret and I'm just trying not to imagine our baby close to my penis when we're making love.' Harry said as the idea had crossed his mind many times but he never said a word about it because he knew it was stupid. Hermione laughed and patted his chest playfully.

'The two of us then, just you and me and my swollen belly for no reason,' Hermione teased and Harry grinned weakly. 'Don't worry; she's far away from… Harry Jr., believe me, my womb contains her bag, my va.. jay﻿ jay is further down,' Hermione said and Harry frowned and grinned at the same time and then burst in laugher at the nickname of her body's most intimate part, Hermione always knew how not to make Harry feel uncomfortable.

'I hate anatomy of the sweetest part of your body,' Hermione slapped his arm, '_After_ your brains of course and our baby's location, Jr. being away from Rory is enough, Ms. Great Healer.' Harry said and Hermione slapped his arm again before he could grab and kiss her in his hug.

The next day Harry was walking through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, he needed to take those days off no matter what along with the days off for his wedding, he deserved them, the months he had been trying to distract himself from his passion for Hermione days off had been out of the question. Now it was time to have them all together as to leave for Italy with Hermione.

Co-workers waved at him, others just looked at him and others started whispering about him the moment he passed by them, Harry didn't care, he was going to stay in the building just for awhile, then he was to go to a travel agency to find a nice offer for holidays in Rome for a couple in love and then he would pick up Hermione from the hospital.

As he moved around a corridor he gasped as he saw Ron at the end of it. He was with George, probably waiting for some kind of license out of the corresponding office. Harry took a deep breath and decided to keep moving as the office he needed to visit was close to the one the Weasley brothers were. Harry kept walking, hating the fact of the feeling of pain and guilt in his stomach as he approached his once best friend. Ron was looking at the opposite direction like George but the only twin turned around and locked gazes with Harry who looked back at him but said nothing. George gave the slightest smile and then turned around and started talking to Ron and showing him something on one of the magical windows of the corridor in the direction Ron was still looking at. Harry thanked George mentally as he got in the office in a hurry, the last thing he needed was to go to the hospital injured again with Hermione getting upset once more, just a day after Ginny's "visit".

In the meanwhile, Hermione was in her office, a place she had a long time to visit given her condition and all her work having been taken in her house, Christina was there as well.

'Harry's idea for the trip is great, you need it,' Christina said with a smile and Hermione nodded her head and smiled, she indeed needed some time off from all this madness around her.

'So I have the green light from you? You think it'll be safe?' Hermione asked and Christina nodded her head.

'Yes, as long as you go through the floo network and return like this, I'm OK with it. Just remember use relaxing spells on your feet if you're going to explore Rome, and don't forget your potions.' The blond Healer said and Hermione nodded her head again, Hermione decided to ask something more that had been in her mind for weeks but hadn't came a chance for her to say it out loud.

'Since I have the waves… and they're hitting when I'm stressed, how will I give birth? I mean only the pain of it will get me upset…' Hermione said and Christina smiled and sighed before she could explain.

'Look, Hermione, the Waves are a supposedly new condition that a pregnant woman could have and Healers around the world aren't absolutely sure how to cure it, as it is, it can't be cured, the pregnant woman needs to endure it till the end of the pregnancy. Most healers believe this is happening when a very strong witch is carrying a very strong and powerful child, our bodies are not just matter and spirit, they're also magic.' Christina said and Hermione nodded her head.

'Your magical levels are changing rapidly because of your emotions and state of shock or calm so the waves are stored power that can't be contained because of your hormones. When you'll be in labor, the stress and the pain will have you stressed and out of control indeed but you'll take a few potions that can keep you both in check and conscious, if things get badly we'll have to perform a cesarean which is something I don't want you to have. You see, the normal labor allows your body to adjust, the baby will need some hours to be born but your body will fully adjust on the change, with the cesarean the baby is out of your body in moments and your magical levels are still different, the cesarean can cause Waves for a few days after the labor as well since you'll still be emotionally changeable and that can cause accidents, sometimes serious accidents if the baby is around…' Christina pointed out and Hermione sighed and nodded her head as she rubbed her stomach.

'So we're doing our best to have a normal birth.' Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone and Christina nodded her head.

'You should tell Harry about it, I won't be able to keep him in check if I have to deal with an emergency cesarean…' Christina said and Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head.

'I will, in Rome, where I'll have time to calm him down afterwards.' Hermione said with half a smile and Christina nodded her head and gave Hermione a rolled parchment.

'Here are the days off for both the trip and the wedding and the labor and afterward. For your good, be ready to work your ass off when the baby will be older and you will be ready to come back here, we need you.' Christina said and Hermione grinned and took the large parchment. She would indeed have to come back when Rory would be old enough.

'See you at the wedding, future Mrs. Potter…' Christina said with a grin and left the office after Hermione said her goodbye.

Two days later, Harry and Hermione were ready to floo to Italy and the semi-magical Bernini Hotel in Rome, the hotel was famous in the Wizarding World for keeping both Muggle and Magical clients satisfied under the roof of the Italian sky.

Harry and Hermione's suitcases were all shrunken and placed in the pocket of Harry's robes, Hermione and he stepped in the fireplace together and Hermione took Harry's hand with her right one as she took the floo powder with her left hand, she closed her eyes as she knew the floo traveling was making her dizzy and then threw the powder and said in unison with Harry.

'Bernini Hotel Rome Italy!'

The next thing they saw was the luxury hall of the hotel, the sun's shines were peering through the windows that were around the walls. There were several fireplaces around and after a few moments one of them burst in flames and a witch showed up. The couple grinned at each other and decided to go to the reception as to have their suite.

When then got in their suite they smiled happily as they saw the expensive fabrics and warm tapestries that covered the place, there was a cozy living room and a nice bedroom with a huge bed and a big balcony door with a view to the famous Fontana De Trevi. Hermione moved first towards the doors and opened them as to get out, Harry followed and hugged his fiancé from behind as she leaned against him, her eyes closed, Harry's arms snaked around her and wrapped before her belly, supporting the weight of their baby.

'Peaceful isn't it?' Harry whispered in Hermione's ear before he could catch it with his teeth and play with it gently, Hermione sighed and moaned softly as she nodded her head slightly, before them, Piazza Bernini was very crowded but none gave a second glance to the couple in the suite's balcony and that meant peace for both Harry and Hermione.

'I love you,' Hermione said softly, Harry smiled and stopped playing with her earlobe and kissed her cheek lovingly, being content just by having his best friend and partner to be the mother of his child and his future wife.

'I love you even more,' Harry said honestly and Hermione smiled.

'That's impossible,' Hermione said as she turned around in Harry's arms and the couple hugged the best they could with Hermione's belly between them.

'You need to rest?' Harry asked after a moment in the hug, he hoped she would, he'd love to spend some time with her in this peaceful place instead of walking around Rome in that hot day. Hermione grinned and patted his cheek.

'I'm perfectly fine, I'll cast the resting charm on my back and feet and then I will be ready to go around Rome, I want us to go to the museums and then to go the Vatican to see St' Peter's and the Sistine Chapel and the museums there and I want us to go to St' Peter's square to see all the sculptures of Bernini, and then we can go to a nice Italian restaurant and have pasta and then come here and throw coins in the Fontana and make wishes.' Hermione said in a breath, her eyes full of happiness and mirth. Harry knew they both needed vocations but he had forgotten how much Hermione would be happy around here, in a city full of history. Hermione almost jumped on her feet in joy as Harry nodded his head, she gave him a kiss on the lips and moved around so she could go inside and cast the spells.

'First stop: the Pantheon!' Hermione said from inside the room loudly, Harry sighed and nodded his head to the people in the square.

'Oh boy…'

'OK, Hermione, I'm done, seriously, I'm drained, famished and totally bored!' Harry complained like a little child, about ten hours later, as the couple finally left from the Piazza Del Popolo. Hermione laughed and hugged him as they kept walking around the rest of the people like every ordinary couple in Italy.

'Aww stop complaining,' Hermione said with a smile as they moved close to a street which was full of restaurants. Harry stared at his fiancé.

'You have been under spells for the past hours and you can't feel the exhaustion, I have been dragged around Rome today, I deserve some food,' Harry demanded and Hermione sighed and nodded as she felt Rory kicking inside her, probably wanting the same thing as her dad.

'Fine, but you won't complain tomorrow with our visit in the Vatican.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head happily as he moved closer to the first restaurant. He liked Rome, it was different from London, it was sunny and happy full of surprises and new things to see but he had been in the streets for the past _ten_ hours and Hermione had been dragging him around the city with no rest, he needed some time with her on their bed and having a nice dinner before it sounded like a nice way to start his plans.

The couple sat on a table out of a restaurant and soon a waiter was taking their olrder. Two special carbonaras and water for both of them as Harry didn't want to drink wine when Hermione couldn't. The table was quiet small, made for two, so the couple was sat close to each other with Harry being able to caress Hermione's belly, the couple shared some quiet moments before a small band of men who were playing around the square could come close along with a tanned girl that was selling roses.

Harry gave some euros to the small band for them to play for the couple and he bought a beautiful white rose for Hermione who smiled sweetly and gave him an even sweetest kiss on the cheek.

'I had no idea you were so romantic, Harry,' Hermione said as the small band kept playing a sweet, Italian song close to their table, Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's knuckles.

'We're in Italy, we're free, you're pregnant with my baby, and you're my savor… being romantic is the least I can do for the most precious person in my life…' Harry said honestly and smiled as Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him close to her since she couldn't move easily.

Hours later, when the couple was laid on their suite's bed, both sweaty and content, Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione, she was by his side, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes were closed as she was in slumber, her belly against his side, her arm across his chest, she was the image of perfection, of happiness, a happiness that he sometimes thought that didn't deserve.

She had told him about the risks the labor could hold for them, he was scared, he could feel the fear of something going wrong eating him up but he couldn't do something right now, he could only be prepared for that moment, he would stand by his-then-wife no matter what.

He moved his hand as to caress his unborn child and his eyes stopped on the back of his hand, where the line "I must not tell Lies" was still slightly visible, he had felt such pain in his life, both physical and mental pain that some people wouldn't have survived, even himself wasn't sure how he made it.

His eyes moved from the scar on Hermione's bare belly and then back on his hand, he had been scarred, damaged since he was a baby, he had been raised from awful people who let him believed that none wanted him, the Dursleys had made sure to make Harry feel all the pain a little child can feel, he could remember the nights he was sent to bed with no food, he could remember the punishments, the fear, the shouting, the tears, the need for someone.

The fears of him not being able to be a good father surfaced for good this time, with what example could he raise Rory? How could he have a family without spoiling it? Without spoiling Hermione and his daughter? How was he supposed to raise a child with love when the first emotions that he caused to people were disdain, fear, hate and reproach? He had tried not to think of all this during his time with Hermione, for all those weeks he had tried to reassure himself that Rory would have a good father figure but now, as he could see just how much damaged he was, he doubted his own self. All the courage and power that he had needed to destroy everything as to be with Hermione and their baby was suddenly flown out of the window and in the Italian air and Harry felt again like the little boy who would cry himself to sleep during a scary thunderstorm back in England.

What examples did he have? The Weasleys? Yes they were a nice family, a bound family but he had been a guest there, a temporary and by now banned member of it… Could he mimic his father? He had seen him only through a memory, some photographs, during a battle and before one more, all the images of his father couldn't last more than a minute, just like with his mother, whose scream was still piercing his brain even if the dementors were away from him. The rest figures had been sacrificed in his name, Serious, Remus, Tent Tonks, any potential fatherly figure was gone, even Dumbledore and Snape his protectors' figures were blurred in his mind. Only the Grangers were left to give him an example but still, he felt happy close to the couple but they were Hermione's example, Hermione's _parents_.

Harry could feel the pain squeezing his heart, he could feel the tears coming in his eyes and he decided to get away for awhile, he needed time, space, he needed to be alone, the last thing he wanted was to have Hermione seeing him losing control, not after what they had been through, not after what _she_ had been though, they had been on their feet because of each other, now it was his fault that he was collapsing, Hermione didn't need to see his downfall.

He moved Hermione's peacefully sleeping form away from him, Hermione frowned in her sleep but didn't wake up as he stood from the bed and almost ran to the bathroom, where he let loose of his first sob as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and let his weight take him down on the floor.

He hated himself for destroying this right now, for being weak, he had promised himself, the night he learned that the woman he loved was expecting his child, he would be strong, ready, courageous to face everything, the Weasleys, the rest of his friends, Hermione's parents, Hermione's fears and worries, the rest of the world, but Harry had never thought of his own demons, his all-time enemies, the strongest of his enemies had been forgotten and now, by a simple cause they were awaken and roaring again, making him choke in his own tears and pain.

He wanted to be strong for Hermione, just like she had been strong for him, for all those years, he wanted to be strong for his baby daughter, a being so pure and harmless that deserved all the happiness of the world. She and her mom were the most important people in his life and right now he felt completely useless and powerless to keep up for them. Deep down he felt like he knew that _he_ would be the problem, not the hater of the people around him and Hermione, not the problems of Hermione's pregnancy but himself, his past and his demons had left him completely broken, drained and needy, Harry had dared to believe that he would be able to move on, right now he knew, he wasn't.

Harry wasn't sure for how long he had been sat behind the door with his forearm trying to muffle his sobs but Hermione's muffled voice from the other room snapped him out of his stupor and made him stand up, he pressed his ear against the wooden door but he couldn't listen clearly so he decided to open the door just a tiny bit as to hear with whom Hermione was talking.

'My hands were sweaty, I could feel the hairs on my back being stood against my jumper but I was there to help as the room was spinning around.' Hermione was saying as she was laid on the bed with her hand rubbing her round belly, she was a beautiful sight as she had gained only the necessary for the pregnancy weight so she was a beautiful, naked, healthy, pregnant woman on a bed with her hands massaging her baby beneath her own body.

'I made big Xs on the doors so we could know which door we had opened every time, when I and your daddy were finally moving on, I was sure I would be able to stay by his side and fight for him, we fight for the ones we love, sweetie, it's a nice feeling, when your heart belongs to someone, you're ready to make it bleed anytime.' Hermione was saying and Harry felt like crying again.

'When Dolohov stabbed me with the curse I knew I wouldn't die but I was shocked that I wouldn't be there for your dad anymore, when I woke up, days later, I thought he was dead when I opened my eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey and not him.' Hermione kept on and Harry felt like a right idiot for not having seen the signs, the image of her frown when he had described his kiss with Cho in that year suddenly popped in his head.

'But you see, I was always there for your dad, I could be talking to you forever for what we have been through, but I will never forget the sixth year. I was so pissed with him and Ron, I was so confused, I had hoped for your dad to finally _see_ me, when he crushed on Ginny I felt like a total loser and then the interest for Ron flared up as I had none else left. I know it sounds pathetic but when you're alone for long, you're meant to make the wrong choice. That's how your dad and I ended up with people who couldn't even understand us.' Hermione said and sighed as she rubbed her belly and then the scar Dolohov had left on her left breast, a scar that Harry had many times kissed for the past weeks as to cure it even if it was magically healed for years now.

'When Ron asked me to follow him and leave your dad in that tent, I knew I had to finally choose which would be first and which would be second in my life, Ron was right that night, I chose your dad, and to this day, I am not regretting it. When we visited your dad's parents that Christmas night, it was one of my saddest and most beautiful nights of my life, it was a moment in your daddy's memory that only I share and none else.

'When I broke his wand, I felt so stupid, I had destroyed the wand of the wizard who could beat Voldemort with it… he was right to be mad at me. However I wasn't surprised to see my wand working for him that perfectly. I still smile when I think of us as one, being acceptable even by our magic.' Hermione said with a smile and Harry felt slightly better as he looked at her face and then her belly, she was right about her wand and him.

'When I stabbed the cup, in the presence of Ron… that was one of my worst days, the piece of Voldemort's soul came out and said awful things, that your dad would never love or even notice me, that I would always have to compromise, that I would have to endure situations like seeing your dad with another woman and myself being with someone, Ron maybe, just as to be with someone since Harry would never love me… It hurt…' Hermione said and now her voice was full of pain, her eyes were shining in the moonlight as the tears abandoned them and ran down her cheeks and in her hair. Harry gasped as he listened to something he never knew about Hermione, he had never guessed what Hermione and Ron had witnessed when the cup of Hufflpuff had been stabbed, his heart ached at his love's pain of the memory and realization of how much and for how long she loved him.

'But then, I could see we were changing, I could see him being as tortured as I was, I could see him struggling through every day, just like me. I could feel the jealousy every time Ginny would hug and kiss him, I could feel his eyes on my back every time Ron kissed or hugged me. This tension, this longing, this torture lasted for more than a year, up until we exploded that night, almost seven months ago, and that night, Rory, you were created in my tummy.' Hermione said and smiled sweetly as she looked down at her belly, warming Harry's pained heart at the same time.

'And even if I was afraid for awhile, little one, I decided quickly that no matter what would happen, I would keep you, I took the decision a few moments after your dad told me that I was expecting you, I would keep you no matter what, Rory, because you are a part of the most precious person in my life.' Hermione said and smiled again as she rubbed her baby.

'He thinks that I'm his rock, the voice of his conscience… his best friend and lover, he thinks that he needs me,' Hermione said and Harry looked at his fiancé with interest as he wanted to know what she thought of them. 'But your daddy doesn't understand that he's _my_ rock, _my_ partner, the _reason_ I'm here, he doesn't realize that he's the reason I sacrificed _everything_ for, he doesn't realize that the nightmares chase me as well when he's away, he doesn't realize that every time I wake up I need to see his face, I need to see those two emerald eyes that I hope you got from him. Your daddy doesn't realize that he and I are like two halves of a whole, none can exist when it's away from the other, our souls are fed from each other's power and love, we can't sleep away from each other because the nightmares will strike, we never fought over nothing and even when we did fight, we had good reasons, we always respected each other. I always wanted to see him succeeding and I know he always tried to be high in my eyes either by trying or by lying to me as not to get disappointed in him… He can't lie to me, I can see his eyes and I can't lie to him, my eyes will betray me as well. I was never afraid when he screamed at the top of his lugs when the rest sagged away and he was never scared to fight and defend me anytime someone tried to hurt me, his wand was always in his grip the moment an insult was thrown at my face…

'He always came and apologized when he had done something wrong, he never put his pride over me over the years and even if I tried to prevent him from doing something even by shouting at him, I always supported him to the end.' Hermione said and Harry closed the door and leaned against the back of it again, his eyes looking to nowhere.

He hadn't realized a lot of things indeed, all those small things that were signs of true friendship had built a great power, the greatest, love. With a pang of pain mixed with joy, Harry had just realized that he was in love with Hermione ever since he saved her from that troll, when he risked his life for the first time for her, just like they did later on frequently for each other…

_Respect, admiration and trust equals love._ Harry remembered the words of a book of Hermione's left on a table back in their house in London. It was almost shocking to realize all this, his fear when he saw her falling in the Department of Mysteries, how he was seeking Serious' advice and opinion instead of Ron's when Hermione was away. How she fought with him back in their fifth and sixth year yet she stood by his side till she could be taken down. How she had been screaming in the Malfoy Manor while she was tortured and how he had been able to block even Voldemort from his head as to save her when Ron was just throwing his body against the bars of their cage, how Hermione never betrayed him during her tortures, her fragile image in Dobby's funeral.

There were so many images, memories and emotions that rushed in his mind as he kept on realizing just how much he was meant to be with Hermione. Memories of one of his most feared moments were when he saw Hermione's polyjuice potion having gone bad or just how many people had been sure or afraid that he and Hermione were together for years.

Krum and his talk with Harry before Crouch could show up in the fourth year. Cho and her rage about whatever Hermione were involved with, Rita Skeeter and her obsession of writing about the two being together. Molly Weasley having believed that Hermione was in an affair with him. Even Ron had tried to kill him when he was blinded by his worst fear that after all became reality, Harry and Hermione being one…

Harry remembered the last words Hermione had spoken to their baby and with an ach in his heart he realized that they were both as broken… Equally tortured, the ones who had been through the most, the ones who had shared moments none else would, like that Christmas night when he saw his parents' tombs for the first time, they were the ones who got over every problem as a team, many times not having another choice but leaving Ron out, like when they were solving problems or when they traveled back in time, symbolically and unwillingly sealing love with time traveling, or even when Hagrid trusted them and only as to show them Grawp, or when Dumbledore… back in King's Cross mentioned Hermione and only as the one to keep Harry on his feet and help him during the years.

He and Hermione were the ones who never parted, not even when they were on the rocks as friends, or when they both ended up with other people after the war.

He and Hermione were _indeed_, two halves of a whole and he had nothing to be feared of as long as he was close to her because Hermione –as always- was right, their souls were feeding each other and they would cherish each other _forever_.

Harry realized that there was a big smile on his face, the tears and the desperation were gone and the courage and the determination were back, he was ready to be a father, he may hadn't have examples to mimic but he had, still loved and would always love Hermione, the woman of his life in so many ways…

If he could sacrifice his life with no second thought for her, he would be able to do the same for their little creation of perfection. And even if he knew he would screw up many times in the future he knew Hermione will always be there for him just like he will be there for her, the thought made him sigh and then chuckle and then he start laughing in relief and joy, he couldn't stop laughing as he then realized the simplest of things, even without many people in his life, even with a few enemies in it: Harry Potter was finally happy.

'Harry, are you in there? Can I get in? Rory is squeezing my bladder again…' Hermione sounded from behind the door as she knocked and Harry opened it with a huge smile on his face before he could wrap his arms around his future wife and love of his life and steal a passionate kiss from her.

* * *

_OOOOOK what u think? What u think of Ginny showing up and fighting with them? what about Rome? i love rome and i love the history hidden in the city, what u think of Harry's momentary panic attack and what about Hermione's pov on everything as she spoke to her baby, please do review one of my favorite chapters, if you haven't listened to the "Harry and Hermione" track yet visit my www . harryhermione . ning . com and it will start playing in the front page, it really brings tears in my eyes, it's a fantastic track._

_Thanks for reading :)_

_CP09_


	14. Magical

_Hello everyone thanks for reviewing my work and joining my site i'm so glad you like both :)_

this is a big chapter for me, it's all i wanted to make a long time now for them, happy second anniversary from the crappy cannon... may harmonians live on and on and on :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen_

_Magical_

The trip in Italy had been fantastic, Harry and Hermione had spent their best days there, relaxing, being free and enjoying each other for days, that was all the couple did while they had their break in the Italian capital. Now, it was time for even happier days to come. Harry smiled as he looked around in his old dorm in the Gryffindor tower.

He and Hermione had arrived to Hogwarts a few hours ago since tomorrow was the big day, their wedding. Harry smiled even brighter as he sat on his bed and looked around him in the empty dorm, he wondered how he was going to sleep on his own after so many weeks of being in Hermione's arms but he felt better at the thought of her in her wedding gown, he couldn't wait.

Harry stood up and moved close to the window by his bed and looked outside, the chairs were set, so the aisle that Hermione would be walked by her father in a few hours, everything was ready, the muggle and magical friends had already arrived and everything was ready. Harry smiled at his reflection, he couldn't feel nervous for some reason, he was feeling like being ready for a long time now, he was ready to be with Hermione no matter what since, death and pain hadn't broken them, nothing could.

Harry remembered all the moments of pain and joy he had shared with her, he could remember the first time he saw her in that train, he could remember her frightened scream when the troll tried to kill her. He remembered his heart jumping when he saw her petrified in the second year and he could only compare the jumping of his heart of the moment he saw her safe and sound again.

He remembered the sheer pain and fear when the Dementors trapped the two of them by the lake and how she had clang to him while they were on the hippogriff as to save Sirius. The thought of his Godfather caused a pang of pain in his heart, he wished Sirius was there, he wished he had listened to Hermione and hadn't left as to save him and eventually fall in Voldemort's trap.

He remembered the sleepless nights of him and Hermione trying to learn the Accio charm and how grateful he was when she had brought him breakfast and they walked around the lake of this same castle when none but her believed in him.

He remembered the terror when she fell from Dolohov's curse, how he crawled close to Hermione and prayed for her to be alive. Harry looked at the forest and remembered their first meeting with Grawp when Hagrid had trusted the two of them. Harry smiled at their stubbornness and their arguments during the sixth year and he couldn't stop but think of how many things happened between them during the Horcrux Hunt and how much he wanted her before they made love for the first time a few months ago, the night their child was conceived was saved in his memory forever, the sheer relief and love they shared, the pure need and passion.

Harry looked around him and decided to go and find Hermione in her dorm, he couldn't step on the stairs but he was an auror, he knew some tricks as to levitate himself and move in her dorm… They had promised they would sleep separately tonight after their small party in the great hall with their friends and family.

They hadn't held the usual Bachelor parties the muggles used to make, in the Wizarding world the pre-wedding party included a nice dinner with friends and family, one way or the other that was more suitable for Harry and Hermione anyway.

Neville, his wife Hannah and his grandmother were there, like Hagrid and Olympia, McGonagall, Flitwuick, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood along with a few co-workers and muggle relatives of Hermione and her parents were in the dinner, people who loved the couple and would attend their wedding as well, Harry and Hermione's only people on that matter.

Harry moved down the stairs of the boys dorms, the Gryffindor common room was very dark and Harry didn't bother with lighting some candle, he pointed his wand on his feet when a voice startled him.

'Mss Lovegood was right to warn me that you would try to sneak on your future wife, Mr. Potter…' McGonagall's voice was heard in the darkness before the candles in the perimeter of the common room could light themselves. Harry looked at his old professor like the eleven year old he once was… Minerva McGonagall was looking at him with her old stern face but the tinniest hints of a smile could be shown as well.

'Let her rest, Harry, she will need her energy, women are very stressed over their wedding, not to mention that she will probably need some sleep for both her and your baby.' Minerva said with her face softer and Harry smiled at the idea of Hermione sleeping peacefully with her round belly and her face totally calmed.

'I just wanted to sleep too,' Harry murmured as he moved close and sat on the old couch he used to sit with Hermione and Ron when they were students. Minerva smiled from the armchair as she lowered the lights around the room with a wave of her hand.

'I'm glad you two found your way, it was about time for at least some of you to do the right choices.' Minerva said and Harry looked at her with curiosity.

'You expected Hermione and me to be together?' Harry asked and Minerva smiled and nodded her head.

'Like many people did, for different reasons, may I add…' Minerva said and Harry nodded his head. 'You see, Harry, I could see why people like Rita Skeeter and Victor Krum thought of you as an item, the Hero gets the Girl scenario has been playing in history for ages but I could see other things, things that can be shown only after years of observation…' Minerva said and Harry nodded his head again, he knew what she meant, he had realized it in Italy as well.

'The way she cared for you, the sacrifices you both made for each other, how you cared about her opinion when you did something wrong when you didn't care about your teachers' opinion. How you two communicated without words, the trust you had for each other… It was easy to see that if you're just opened your eyes, you would see each other.' Minerva said and Harry smiled.

'I know… sometimes it's hard to see what is right in front of you because you can't miss it, but when it's gone… you feel the loss of a part of yourself.' Harry said and blushed deeply as he realized he had admitted things to his old professor. Minerva smiled and nodded her head as she looked out of the window.

'It's a nice thing to have both your birthday and your anniversary at the same day; at least you will never forget to have a gift for her when your anniversaries will be on the calendar.' Minerva said and Harry chuckled, indeed, Harry and Hermione had decided to have their wedding on Harry's birthday as Harry wanted to remember the binding with Hermione as a gift destiny gave him.

'And we'll always have a big cake, no matter what.' Harry said and Minerva smiled, they both looked at the stairs leading in the girls' dorms when they heard noise, soon Hermione's feet, round belly and then chest and face showed up from the spiral stairs, she froze when she saw Harry and her old professor in the common room.

Hermione had decided to go and sleep in Harry's side, she couldn't sleep on her own after so long in a place that she hadn't lived for years and her stress for the upcoming day had Rory kicking and stretching all the time, causing her mom to think that Rory wanted her dad close too.

'Yes, Hermione?'Minerva asked as she and Harry smiled, knowing where Hermione was heading to. Hermione blushed and looked at her belly.

'Uhm, I was coming to see, I – I-'

'OK, fine, I tried to keep up with the traditional separate night before the wedding but obviously you're the exception in this rule as well. Go sleep together, it's not like someone is going to be dishonored tonight… a child is on the way after all.' Minerva said with a stern face who made both Harry and Hermione blush deeply. She smiled after a moment.

'Just make sure to be fine for tomorrow's events. Good night.' She said and left the common room, Harry chuckled after a moment or two like Hermione did right after him.

'She needs to stop hanging out with Dumbledore's portrait, she had became as teasing as he was…' Harry said as he hugged and kissed Hermione on the lips, she smiled and nodded her head as she hugged him back, her eight months belly between them, separating and binding them at the same time.

The couple moved back in the boys' dorms since in the girls' dorms there was the wedding gown and that was a tradition that shouldn't be broken, if the couple wanted Helena Granger not to get in hysterics… And Harry should need to charm himself as to fly above the stairs. The couple laid on their sides, facing each other in the single bed with Hermione's belly between them touching Harry's stomach. They both felt instantly relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence even if the bed was small, it had nothing to do with the master bed they had used to sleep for the past two weeks since they returned from Italy and moved to their new house in Godric's Hollow.

Harry smiled as he felt Hermione's belly above her gown and his own shirt against him, it was hard by now and as he placed his hand on it he hoped for Rory to be still awake and give a small kick for her daddy, he was rewarded after a few minutes of just staying there and enjoying the presence of his best friend and future wife.

'How does it feel?' Harry asked in a whisper and Hermione looked at him with curious eyes. 'Having a baby inside you,' Harry added and Hermione smiled sweetly, her face always lighting up when their baby was mentioned. Hermione moved her head even closer to Harry's till their foreheads and noses were touching, she could try and explain since he was so sweet and curious.

'Close your eyes,' Hermione whispered as she lifted his shirt and then her gown to their stomachs' heights, even if Harry was slightly taller than her, now that they were both laid on the little bed their stomach were in the right height. Hermione moved slightly closer, enough for Harry to feel her belly but not too much to make Rory feel uncomfortable in her already limited space.

'It's magical,' Hermione whispered and pecked Harry's lips as he remained with his eyes closed, their breaths mingling with each other, Hermione took Harry's hand and placed it on the side of her belly as Rory kicked, Harry gasped as he felt the kicking against his own stomach.

'The knowledge of two hearts beating inside you, the realization of a small heart beating because yours doing so, the thought of a night of love and need led to the creation of a little human with same features with us, the idea of this little one being raised from us, being our baby is magical. It's beautiful to know she feels safe in there no matter what happens with us, no matter what is written or heard about us, she's safe in there, in the dark and warmth of my own body. It's magical to know she's developing every moment we spend, with every breath I take, she's developing, evolving, growing. She can listen to us, she can play with her fingers in there, fingers that will be like yours or mine… The whole idea is magical.' Hermione whispered and smiled as she saw Harry's smile as his eyes were remained closed.

Harry could only smile as he listened to Hermione's whisper, felt Hermione's face touching his, her breath against his skin and their baby's movements against his own body. He loved to listen of how safe and calmed Rory was in her mom's body, how carefree and tiny she was. He loved listening to Hermione having embraced the whole idea so much, he knew some of her knowledge was upon reading books but most of her love was upon the experience of carrying the baby for all those months, nourishing and feeling it every day.

'I love you both, Hermione, more than anything else.' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips slowly, enjoying the moment of love and care.

'I love you too, Harry, always did and always will. Happy Birthday, love' she whispered as Harry hugged her with his arm wrapping around her back, letting the dreams to take over them before the day of their wedding and his birthday.

When Harry woke up the next day –or rather afternoon- he realized he was alone in the bed but he didn't get confused or upset since he could listen to the noise coming from the common room, he was sure Hermione had been dragged out of here from her mother or some other lady while he was left to sleep a little more. He smiled as he stretched and decided to get ready for one of the most important days of his life, the day of his wedding.

'Here's the groom! Happy Birthday!' Hagrid and Seamus Finnegan shouted in unison the moment Harry moved down the stairs with a grin on his face. Many people were walking around the common room, moving up to the girls' dormitory or coming down from it, having a drink or a snack as they had fun, soon everyone was around Harry.

'Are you ready, Harry?' Neville asked as he and his wife, Hannah Abbot came close and beamed at Harry, 'You're lucky to have Hermione as a wife,' Neville said and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'I'm more ready than ever, actually, welcome here, Neville.' Harry said and everyone cheered as the groom was ready indeed…

Harry didn't see Hermione for the rest of the day since the gentlemen kept him occupied like the ladies did with the bride who never came down from the dormitory. Harry knew he wouldn't be allowed to see Hermione up until the ceremony so he gave up pleading for a few moments with her after the denial of both McGonagall and Helena Granger's…

Time flew by and Harry was standing in the dormitory in his own, checking out the small lines of his vows one last time to make sure he didn't forget something, he had made the vows the following day of his breakdown in Italy, when he had realized and short everything in his mind. There was a knock on the door and Helena Granger showed up after a moment and smiled at Harry who smiled back.

'Helena,' Harry said warmly at Hermione's mother who moved inside and beamed at him as she straighten his robes and tie, she was wearing an elegant, blue dress with a posh V neck .

'You look very handsome, Harry, are you ready?' Helena asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

'I am, and you look beautiful too,' Harry said with a smile and Helena smiled and patted Harry's cheek.

'I know you wish for your parents and your Godfather to be here for this day but Alex and I wanted you to know that we're here for you like we are for Hermione,' Helena said and Harry smiled and hugged Hermione's mother.

'I know and appreciate it with my heart, Helena, really,' Harry said honestly when the hug was broken, Helena smiled and wiped a tear that was ready to escape her eye.

'I need to stop crying today, honestly I do.' Helena said and Harry chuckled, followed by Helena herself.

'It would be my honor if you escorted me down the aisle,' Harry said and Helena smiled and nodded her head happily.

'Of course dear, and Alex will bring you Hermione, perfect.' Helena said as she and Harry entwined their arms. Harry hoped for a moment to have a certain redhead friend there but a lot of water had ran under the bridge and Ron being there would only mean pain and disaster, with that thought he decided to enjoy this day and not to let the past and the hatred to haunt him even in that day.

Helena and Harry moved down the aisle and Harry smiled nervously at the people around him, mostly because he was the centre of attention rather than getting married in a few minutes.

The sun was setting slowly behind the mountains of Scotland as Harry looked around him. Helena, after a last kiss on his forehead took her seat in the front line and smiled at him. Hagrid, in his fluffy costume was right beside him, smiling at him with a huge piece of fabric for his tears in hand. In the crowd, there were all the people who actually showed their support just by being there.

Grawp and Olympia Maxime were easily shown between the rest, the staff of Hogwarts with all of Harry's old professors like Flitwick, Sproud and Slugghorn. Neville, Hannah and Neville's grandmother were there as well, close to Helena and Hermione's muggle relatives who knew the truth about her, Luna and her father were there as well, looking around with the same dreamy eyes. Andromeda and Teddy were in the front line close to Hermione's relatives, representing his own family. Some people from the ministry and the hospital like Christina Morris and her husband Ben and some old school mates like the Patil twins and Seamus Finnegan and Denis Creevy. People who really cared and showed it in times like this were gathered that evening.

McGonagall was on her spot as to lead the ceremony and Harry could see centaurs through the trees of the forbidden forest, watching silently. A few moments after, the lake waters were moving and a small group of mermaid people showed up and remained midway in the water, watching as well, queen Morgana being easily noticed because of her stern yet great posture.

After a few moments Harry saw a little girl, Christina's daughter showing up and throwing rose petals around her as she moved down the aisle, smiling at everyone as she was followed by the most important person in Harry's life.

Alexander Granger was moving down the aisle slowly and by his arm, Hermione was following him, Harry felt his jaw dropping like it had done when he saw her back in fourth year before the Yule Ball, only this time she looked hundreds of times more beautiful.

Her wedding dress was having a beautiful bodice that showed her pregnancy, the skirt was long and the fabric had small Swarovski crystals made on it, the skirt was beautiful and the bodice was held in Hermione's body from spaghetti straps that were joined on the back of Hermione's neck. There was no veil and no crown on her head, just a beautiful clip of little flowers that held Hermione's hair from the right side of her face, the light make up making her look simple yet stunning. In her hands, there was a beautiful bouquet of the same flowers with the ones of her hair's clip. Hermione smiled at Harry sweetly and Harry felt like the luckiest man alive as to have this woman for him, forever, a gift given to him from all the upper powers, a gift lately appreciated but yet adored and welcomed.

Alex and Hermione moved close to Harry as the bridesmaids took their positions and Alex kissed Hermione's cheek and then gave her hand to Harry who took and kissed it sweetly.

'Take care of her, Harry,' Alexander said his voice full of emotion. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'I will, with my heart,' Harry promised and Alex smiled as he left the couple to face Minerva McGonagall.

Harry didn't pay a lot of attention on his old professor's words as he looked at Hermione and lost himself in her image, she was beautiful with her round belly and her wonderful dress, her hair were curly and free on her back and she was wearing the purest and simplest smiles of the world on her face.

Hagrid shook his shoulder and Harry snapped out of his stupor as he took the wedding-ring from his friend's huge hand and placed it on the tip of Hermione's finger.

'Hermione, I have known you since I started to learn myself and I know we have been through fire and pain as to realize things, things that had been shown to everyone else but us, but I want you to know that you were the one in my life even if I wouldn't realize it. You would be the one I turned to when I needed help; you would be the one to stand by my side no matter how much you had tried to stop me from doing something. You were the one when everyone else was gone, you _are_ the one when I need someone, and you will always be the one that I will love. I never felt true love until I was really with you, and I never felt true sadness until we were separated.' Harry said as he slipped the ring on Hermione's slender finger. When he looked at her he smiled as he noticed the tears in her eyes, he was glad he once in his life made it with words.

Andromeda gave the ring to Hermione and she placed it with her turn on the tip of Harry's finger, after a deep breath that she needed as to compose herself she smiled and spoke as she looked in the eyes of the man of her life.

'Harry, you have been the centre of my world since I was a little girl, I met you when we didn't know what love was but we learnt about it together. We indeed didn't realize it soon enough but we were to be together and at least after all this pain and fear and darkness and danger, we made it. I was there when none was, I believed you when none did, I have tried when none had because you were the reason for me, you were the one that made me feel happy and beautiful and wanted and needed because you were always so close to me, because you always reached for my hand and that made me strong, that made me who I am today and for that I will be forever grateful to you. I never knew dawn could break with peace so deep and hope so wide, till that first morning when I awoke, and you lay sleeping by my side even if we had been thought pain and fire the night before…' Hermione said words spoken from her heart and smiled as she slipped the finger on Harry's finger gently.

Harry was watching her with his mouth agape, of course she would beat him with words but right now, as he had listened to all this beautiful truth he only felt grateful for having someone so devoted and in love with him. He moved closer without even realizing it and wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulder as he bowed slightly for her belly to have space, he leaned closer.

'Not yet!' Minerva McGonagall almost barked and both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and grinned as some of the crowd chuckled, others sniffed and others laughed.

'With the power I have been given, I now pronounce you, husband and wife; you may kiss the bride…' Minerva finally said and Harry captured Hermione's lips with his own in a heated kiss that only grew more passionate as Hermione responded too as the centaurs threw arrows in the sun-setting sky, high above .

After the cutting of cake and Harry and Hermione feeding each other a spoonful of the cake the first dance was for them who even blushing, danced a beautiful ballad of the wizard who was successful in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds, "Angels" by Robbie Williams started playing through the grounds magically and Harry and Hermione hugged and danced slowly in the dance floor that was set up.

After the dance other couples started dancing to the rest of the songs but Harry helped Hermione on their table for her to rest. They hugged each other, smiled at the people around them and then started moving around the tables as to catch up with their friends and Hermione's family. As Harry and Hermione left from the table the muggles were, Harry wished he could have his parents there as well. For a moment, his heart ached at the idea that popped in his head, what if he did it? Just this time? It wouldn't hurt anyone; it would actually help and make them happy. Hermione looked at Harry as she noticed something was on with him.

'Come with me,' Harry said in a whisper as he and Hermione started moving away from the people in the party.

'What's going on, Harry? What is it?' Hermione asked as the couple moved close to the start of the line of the forbidden forest. Harry only smiled and kissed her hand as they kept moving. He could remember where he had thrown the Hallow; he could remember where he was standing so he just kept moving. When he got to the point he was when he got rid of the Hallow he took his hand from his dress robes and said in a clear voice.

'_Accio_ Resurrection Stone,' Harry said out loud and heard Hermione gasping as a small item flew and moved in his hand. Harry smiled at Hermione and pecked her lips.

'I want you to meet my parents, my family, Mione,' Harry said in a quiet voice and Hermione only smiled and nodded her head as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

A moment after, James and Lilly Potter had showed up from thin air, followed by Sirius Black, the trio of old friends beamed at the couple as they glanced on Hermione's round belly.

'Happy birthday sweetheart,' Lilly Potter said and Harry beamed at his mother, remembering her exactly like that night, years ago, before he could move on further in the forest as to face his worst enemy, now he was in the same place with the love of his life in one of the happiest times of his existence.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' James and Sirius said with smiles on their faces, pride and happiness painting their features.

'Mom, dad, Sirius,' Harry said with a great smile as he looked at his small family, the trio smiled back at him and Hermione.

'Hermione, so glad to finally meet you like this as well.' James said with a gentle smile. Hermione could only smile back as she could see just how much Harry looked like his dad.

'Mr. Potter,' Hermione said with a shaky voice.

'I told you she's very kind, Harry here made a great choice.' Sirius said with a grin as the trio nodded.

'James, Hermione,' James Potter corrected his daughter-in-law.

'And Lilly,' Lilly Potter said before Hermione could say something more.

'We're glad it was the two of you who came and visited us for the first time back then.' James said and Harry smiled and nodded as he tightened his arm around Hermione's unmoving form. She couldn't say or do something; she was simply shocked at the sight of Harry's parents, the people who sacrificed themselves for her to be now with Harry's child on the way.

'We're so proud of you, we're glad you fought for your happiness.' Lilly said and smiled at her son and then at her daughter-in-law, her eyes softening as she laid her emerald orbs on Hermione's belly. 'And we're so glad you're expecting Aurora, it's a beautiful name,' Lilly said with a gentle smile. 'We're so happy you made it, my love, now you can enjoy the life that you gained,' Lilly said as she looked at Harry again, emerald eyes of the son melting in the emerald eyes of the mother.

'The life you gave me, mom.' Harry pointed out and Lilly and James smiled at the couple. 'How are Remus and Tonks?' Harry asked and Sirius smiled.

'Noisier than ever, watching Teddy all day long and trying to decide from whom he got his spirit… I will suicide if they keep up like that for the rest of eternity…' Sirius said and the five people laughed with the black humor…

'We're glad you reached us, you have the blessing from everyone,' Lilly said and Harry smiled, guessing how many people wished for them the best.

'Lilly, James, Sirius,' Hermione suddenly said, her voice kind of weak yet happy, the three spirits looked at the young woman. 'Thank you so much for saving Harry all those times, I owe you my happiness,' Hermione said and smiled at the three spirits who smiled back, pure happiness glowing in their eyes.

'We owe you, Hermione, for saving our son all those times, for being by his side all the time. We knew he would make it through because you were there with him.' Lilly said honestly and James and Sirius smiled and nodded their heads.

'It's time for us to go,' James said after a moment and Harry looked at him with a frown.

'So soon?' he asked and his parents smiled at him.

'We don't belong here, son, and you shouldn't be getting tempted by the Hallow, get rid of it, once and for all. We'll be right there for you, no matter what. But make sure you'll get rid of the Stone,' James said and Harry nodded his head at his father's words. He loved to be seeing his parents, especially in days like this but he also knew that the Hallow could destroy him if he'd abused its power.

'We're so happy and proud of you, my loves, may all the great powers bless you and little Aurora.' Lilly said with a smile as she took James' hand in hers. 'Have a happy life and remember: We fight for the ones we love…' Lilly Potter said before her, her husband and Sirius could vanish from the couple's eyes forever.

Harry and Hermione remained there for a few moments, hugged, without speaking or moving until Hermione hugged Harry the best she could.

'I love you so much, no matter what, I will never abandon you,' Hermione said in Harry's neck, needing to show him that she won't vanish from his eyes just like the three spirits of his family did.

'I know… and that's why I'm not afraid…' Harry whispered and kissed Hermione's curly hair the moment he felt Rory kicking against his own stomach. 'And I'm not afraid for her either because she will have two parents to take care of her and at least three spirits to watch over her.' Harry whispered and this time lifted Hermione's chin so he could kiss her lips with love.

'We need to get rid of the Stone,' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded as the kiss was broken, that moment, through the trees Firenze the centaur showed up and moved close to the couple.

'Harry and Hermione Potter,' the centaur acknowledged them and the young couple felt happiness at the names. Harry made up his mind, if there was someone not to exploit the Stone driven by human weakness then that was a wise, non-human creature like a centaur.

'Firenze,' Harry and Hermione said at the same time and smiled at the creature who moved closer, without even saying a word, Harry handed the Stone on Firenze's hand as he stretched it.

'I will take care of the Hallow of Death.' Firenze only said and moved around, ready to leave, his hooves heard on the ground, before the creature could disappear in the forest he looked at the couple from above his shoulder and spoke.

'The stars have signed the pain in your life is gone, little by little, challenges will arise but as long as you are together, like before, you will make it through. May your lives be blessed, may our child be happy.' Firenze said and left without waiting for a response from the couple that hugged and kissed once again for that night.

* * *

Soooo? what u think of it guys? the story needs just a couple more chaps to end so i really wanna know your opinion about it :) i hope you liked it, tell me what u think of the pre-wedding moments of harry and hermione on the bed with Rory "between" them :) and how magical is to carry a child, just for the record, i never have been pregnant in my life, i just guess how it till be to have a child inside of you

what u think of the wedding and the vows? what about the people around them and of course what u think of Sirius, Lilly and James showing up for one, last time in Harry's life, please review :)

thanks for reading

CP09


	15. The Happiness is Born

_Happy Birthday, Harry Potter, may this special day be Harmonious for you.... ;)_

Here is the new chapter guys, I hope you like it, I did my best, some of you wanted at least some to of the Weasleys to attend the wedding, well that was my intension as well but the Centaur part came at the last moment in my head and then i couldn't fit the Weasleys or some of them in the chapie, plus I also thought of having Remus and Tonks along with Lilly, James and Sirius but then i should have brought Teddy with the couple and it would be confusing for a young boy to see his dead parents like that and we'd have lost the couple moment with the dead, i hope you understand.

With no further ado....

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen_

_The Happiness is born_

'Harry,' Hermione breathed close to his ear and he smiled against her skin as she kissed him on the side of his head.

Hermione was to give birth since her due date had passed two days ago, Hermione's personal healer had advised them to do some things like make love or having Hermione eat spicy foods as to have her waters broken and right now the couple had decided to do the first and most pleasurable thing in the Healer's list.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's lips as he looked down at her, as he was hovering above her, his weight supported by his hands as not to press her belly that was enormous by now.

'I love you,' Harry whispered as he looked at their covered by Hermione's body child. Since the day of their wedding, Harry was feeling like Hermione was a kind of gift sent to him, the moment he saw her in her wedding dress was something that would always be in his mind and it left him a sense of Hermione being a very important gift in his existence, a gift unexploited for years but recreantly very much appreciated.

'I love you too,' Hermione said in a quiet voice before she could raise her head slightly and capture Harry's lips with hers as he caressed her long legs and pushed her gown up her body till it pulled around her hips and then waist. Harry moved on his side as to be able to move one of his arms to caress his wife all the time having Hermione's upper body beneath his as he half laid on top of her. His hand traveled south and soon Hermione moaned in pleasure as her husband caressed her folds, her underwear an unnecessarily since for the past days since it was too uncomfortable for her very pregnant body.

Harry kissed Hermione's lips again as to shush another moan of hers, wanting to feel her pleasure as she kissed him hard instead of moaning. He smiled against her lips as she moaned again and wrapped her arms around him the best she could, he loved knowing she needed him as much as he needed her.

'Oh Harry, please,' Hermione moaned as she broke the kiss and stared in his eyes, silently pleading for the foreplay to end right that moment. Harry smiled and nodded his head as he stole another kiss and got on his knees, all the while kissing Hermione's side, her right breast, her belly, her waist and then her leg which was curled on the mattress until he was on his own knees and got positioned between his wife's legs, ready to slip inside her.

A loud crack however startled them both as the sound echoed through the house and its source was in the living room of it. Hermione gasped and held her belly with one hand as the last thing she expected to hear was the sound of apparition when the only thing she wanted was to make love with her husband and maybe, maybe, if she was lucky enough, to have her baby girl finally deciding to come into the world…

'Harry! Hermione! Are you here? I have a surprise for you!' Luna's voice was heard and both Harry and Hermione looked at each other with disappointment in their eyes. Harry waved his hand and the door of their bedroom shut closed as they hadn't bothered with it.

'Coming Luna!' Harry shouted and heard Luna's response along with some other voices that he couldn't actually make out because of the closed door and the people's presence downstairs. Hermione huffed as Harry moved away from between her legs and searched for his clothes before he could help her as well.

Harry brought a pair of pregnancy panties for Hermione and smiled at her pout as he helped her with them as she was still sat on the bed.

'We can keep up later.' Harry said softly at his easily irritated wife as he helped her raise on her feet and move the rest of her panties up her legs.

'I hate Luna,' Hermione mumbled as Harry took her hand and led her out of the bedroom after casting a cleaning charm on both of them, not wanting Luna and the guests to realize that the couple was interrupted.

'You don't mean that…' Harry said with a sad smile of his own as he started moving down the corridor and stairs of their house.

When Harry and Hermione moved down the stairs they were both shocked to say the least to see two redheads and another blond head as them and Luna were sat on the couches of the living room. Harry and Hermione hurried inside the moment George, Bill and Fleur Weasley were all standing up on their feet as to greet the couple along with Luna who smiled brightly at them.

'Suwpryse' Fleur said in a beautiful voice, enlightening the room.

'Hey you mate,' George said as Bill grinned and waved at the dumbstruck couple who was still staring at the Weasleys.

'Hey,' Harry finally said and only then Fleur moved close and hugged first Hermione and then Harry before Bill and George could follow as Luna watched the old friends greeting each other.

'I'll bring the tea,' Luna said and moved to the kitchen as if the house was hers, making everyone smile. The rest sat down and smiled uncomfortably at each other.

'So… how did you decide to come and see us? I mean, things are…. Complicated right now…' Harry finally said and George smiled and nodded his head, his missing ear being hidden by his hair.

'No matter what happened between you and Ronikiens, I have the right to see the person who made mine and my twin brother's dream come true, Ron and Ginny wouldn't be able to stop me for much longer anyway.' George said sternly, his usual humor gone from his eyes.

'And you Hawy, saved Gaby, I don't cawe about what happened between you and Won, I cawe about my own fwiendships,' Fleur said with her French accent still present in her voice and smiled at Hermione as she patted her belly lightly. 'Ginnewva never showed us the invitation so we thought we wewen't invited in you' wedding, that's why we nevew came.' Fleur added with sadness in her voice.

'How is the pwegnancy? I hope not as tough as mine when I was having Victowia.' Fleur said and Hermione smiled and shook her head.

'My due day has passed and I can't wait to stop being pregnant, but I enjoyed it despite everything.' Hermione said and Fleur smiled and nodded her head. Harry looked at Bill who smiled as well.

'I go wherever the wife goes, I fought for you, back during the second war, and I won't give up on you like my brother did when you needed him the most. You hurt him indeed, and Ginny but I can understand… I would do the same thing, were I in your shoes.' Bill said Harry smiled and thanked him with a grateful smile as Luna moved back in the living room with a tray.

The six friends sat and chatted for random things like the craziness that had followed of the wedding since only the Quibbler had a small article about the wedding along with a photo of Harry and Hermione from that day, the only photo the couple had decided to publish in hope of everything dying down easier.

'So… how is he? Ron, I mean,' Harry asked and both he and Hermione looked at the Weasleys and Luna with worried eyes, to the couple's surprise, the three Weasleys looked at Luna as well and she sighed and nodded her head, the dreamingly glint in her eyes vanished for a moment.

'I think I'm in love with him,' Luna only said and both Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock, they hadn't seen Ron in months but Luna never said a word.

Hermione always thought that Luna felt something about Ron, she wasn't sure why but she had noticed how Luna looked when she talked of him or how fascinated she was about some things that Hermione always found exasperating.

'But…?' Harry said and Hermione looked back at Luna who now was looking anxious as well.

'But…. He seems to have found a way of solace on Lavender Brown's arms.' Luna said and Hermione felt her heart aching for the blond girl before her and the news. She wasn't feeling jealous in any way like she did back in her sixth year, when she felt jealous of the only person who had noticed her till then was dating another girl. No this time, it wasn't jealousy, it was simple and objective disgust for the girl Ron had fallen for again.

Bill and Fleur nodded their heads with the same disdain on their faces while George ran a soothing hand on Luna's shoulder.

'That's not good,' Harry finally said as he could remember how Ron and Lavender were acting during their school time, how tiring and annoying Lavender could be and how disgusted he felt himself every time she called him Won-Won.

'He also asked us not to come and see you, that was actually Ginny's request-if not command- but we couldn't resist, we decided to come and see you the moment we learnt that the invitation had been sent and hidden from us by her.' George said and Harry and Hermione nodded, only daring to imagine the Weasley fight between the red-tempered siblings.

'Ron is also furious at me for attending your wedding,' Luna said in a sad voice and looked away, this being one of the very rare occasions that she looked grounded and anything else than dreamingly.

Hermione felt desperate, she knew things would get worse and he didn't dare to think of how much trouble Ron would have pulled people in as not to visit them and of course she felt so saddened to know that the invitation had been hidden by Ginny. In her wedding day, Hermione had hoped to see at least some of the Weasleys; she had even seen Harry's parents, now she could understand why no Weasley showed up.

'Luna, all of you, we understand, you shouldn't have put yourselves in all this trouble.' Hermione said and Fleur shook her head stubbornly.

'No, Hewmione, what happened between you and Ginny and Won is totally youw issue, we awe youw fwiends and I don't cawe about Won and his sistew being angwy at me. I will nevew fowget the moment you came back in the Waw and you wewe towtuwed… Then I wealized that you would do anything for Hawy like I would fow Bill when I knew he wouldn't be the same after Gweyback bitten him.' Fleur said and Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

'Thank you, Fleur,' Hermione said watery and hugged the French witch who hugged her back.

Harry and Hermione remained on their bed, Hermione spooned against Harry's front, both of them relaxing as they caressed Hermione's exposed belly, feeling Aurora kicking beneath Hermione's skin, some hours had passed since the three Weasleys and Luna had left the house.

'Wow, I never thought Ron would go back to Lavender,' Hermione said in a calm voice, her eyes being closed as she enjoyed Harry's hand on her belly.

'I know, I mean he could get low, but I never thought he would go that low…' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head, both of them knowing how much of … an easy person Lavender had grown up to become in the years that followed Hogwarts.

'Poor Luna,' Hermione said in a sigh and Harry this time nodded his head before he could kiss Hermione's neck, making his wife sigh again. In a way, Harry was feeling lucky by now, to be out of all this trouble, he and Ron had stopped being like before the Horcrux Hunt.

The two men had faced a lot together but had also faced each other many times, like when Ron didn't trust Harry during the Tri-Wizard or when he abandoned him and Hermione in the middle of nowhere, or even later, when he was absurd and unfair because he had been accepted in the Auror Training program and Hermione in the Academy of St Mungo's when Ron hadn't been accepted to become an Auror.

_"What are you doing? Are you staying, or what?"_

_"I... Yes - yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-"_

_"I get it. You choose him."_

Harry felt happy and lucky as he remembered his once best friends drawing the lines that night. That moment was when all of them should have realized that he and Hermione would end up together and Ron would be either out of the map or somewhere close but never the same again.

_We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person… _Hermione thought as she could vitally remember the night she chose Harry over Ron, the night she realized that a line was drawn and could never be changed. She and Harry had changed, Ron had changed, and it was a shame they couldn't love each other like before, they were best friends after all, it was a pity this friendship had ended like that. Hermione shook her head as a small rush of moments when Ron didn't respect her or when he abandoned Harry proved her that she lived in a friendship that was far from perfect…

'I will miss him,' Hermione said as she decided to leave the sour memories behind, Ron had many flaws and insecurities and he many times vented all his fears and temper on her and Harry but still, he was the one to make each other smile when he could and that at least would be missed.

'I know…' Harry said as he tried to focus on the good moments of his and Ron. He tried not to remember the black spots as he knew that deep down, he hadn't forgiven his friend completely, as he knew that deep down, Hermione was the only one there from the beginning to the end. That thought made Harry to kiss Hermione again, first on the neck, then on her jaw and as he propped his body on his elbow, he kept kissing her on the cheek until he reached her lips as his hands moved up her body.

'Maybe we could keep up from where we were stopped before, on our desperate try to have this baby born.' Harry said as he caressed Hermione's breasts when she giggled and nodded her head as she responded to the kiss.

'Sex sounds good right now,' Hermione said with a grin as she decided to forget all the pain and focus on her joy while Harry felt sparks of lust running down his spine at his wife's words, he already found her sexy even if her belly was quiet big but listening to her voice needing sex sent a new wave of need that made him tremble.

As the couple moved even closer, snuggling in each other's arms, they moaned as they needed each other, they needed to feel more of each other.

'Lets try to have our baby out, finally,' Hermione murmured as Harry started kissing her neck and he chuckled despite the heat of the moment at his wife's words. However he stopped kissing her as he felt Hermione going rigid, for a moment he allowed the panic to feel his heart as he thought something happened with the Waves so he moved away from her neck as to look at her. He saw her eyes widening as she moved her legs slowly on the mattress.

'I think my water just broke,' Hermione stammered as she looked at Harry with eyes full of fear and surprise. Harry looked back at her in the same way. _Her waters, broken, the baby, the pain, the Waves, Aurora._

'Wow, I didn't even did it to you and you're in labor, I'm good,' Harry blurted the only thing that could get out from his mouth in the state of shock, after those moments of numbness, realization finally kicked in and they both went into action. Harry shot up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, wondering for a moment if these were the perfect clothes for a day like this, his daughter's birthday, he kicked himself mentally after the stupid thought left his mind and he focused back on Hermione who was still sat on the bed.

She was going to be a mother, her child was coming to the world, she would soon start suffering from the pain, the Waves could strike, she needed Harry, and her parents and her Healer. Hermione's heart sped up but she soon felt two hands framing her face and only then she realized she was panting.

'Everything is going to be fine, Mione, I'm here, we'll make it.' Harry said as he looked deep in Hermione's eyes. She nodded and pecked his lips; he smiled nervously and helped her on her feet as his mind was racing in panic.

He was going to be a father, his daughter was coming to the world, excitement was running in his veins along with fear, Hermione could face problems with the Waves, she had warned him about the cesarean and the possibility of things getting out of control.

_Get a grip!_

His mind screamed at him as he knew right now, he needed to be Hermione's rock, this time, the roles would be totally different and he should be there for everything like Hermione had been there for him before.

He wasn't sure how everything happened so fast, one moment he was magically shrinking Hermione's suitcase, was calling her parents and was flooing with her in St Mungo's and the next thing he could remember was his hand being ready to break from the vice grip Hermione had on it as the contractions were making her suffer.

'Oh sweet mother of Morgana!' Hermione moaned loudly in exasperation as yet another wave of pain was passing. She couldn't hold back the tears as she could feel the pressure and the pain down her body, her pubic bone feeling like it was ready to split in two. Her healer, Christina and a couple more healers were there; ready to get things under control but Hermione found solace only in Harry's presence.

'It's OK, Hermione, it's OK, we're gonna make it,' Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione thought for a moment of snapping at Harry about how much of _they_ would make it when _she_ was suffering but she decided against it as she knew he only wanted to help.

It had already been hours since they arrived at the hospital and Christina had cast powerful charms on Hermione as to prevent the waves to strike while she was in pain, for now she could feel only the distress of labor upon her, if that could be called a success but she was relieved a Wave didn't seem to be a problem for now.

'My parents…' Hermione only whispered, her voice too harsh from all the screaming, Harry nodded and kissed her sweaty forehead.

'They're outside, waiting along with Andromeda and Hagrid and Teddy and George, Bill, Fleur and Luna, they're all here.' Harry said as he had seen, a few hours before, who had arrived for the labor.

Hermione braced herself as another wave of pain was about to strike and Harry braced himself for his hand to be broken this time. He moved closer to Hermione and held her as she screamed and tried to breathe as she was taught to, through the pain. When it was over, Christina checked Hermione's dilation and smiled, Hermione felt herself relieved, after more than five hours…. At last.

'We're very close, Harry, you can take your position.' Christina said and Harry even shaken nodded his head and moved on Hermione side, one of his arms now snaked around her shoulders while the other held her leg curled and close to her side as she needed to be in a certain position, Harry could feel his heart racing as in a few moments he would finally face his little daughter.

Christina took her wand out and pointed it on Hermione the moment another wave of pain started again, Hermione screamed in pain as the Healer cast the spell that would keep the Waves.

'OK, I need you to keep her cool, as much as possible, the baby is ready to come out, the last thing we need is to have her giving up and desperation taking over. I trust you, Harry.' Christina said as Hermione tried to make it through the pain, Harry nodded his head and leaned closer to Hermione.

'We're ready, with the next pain, I want you to push as hard as you can Hermione, remember, push low and let the oxygen in.' Christina said as she moved between Hermione's legs. Harry nodded his head and looked at his wife.

'Come on, my love, it will last only a little more, just a few more moments and Rory will be here, with us,' Harry said and Hermione whimpered and nodded as she looked in Harry's eyes, it was time, they were to have their child. Hermione looked at her healer.

'The waves?' she asked breathlessly and Christina smiled reassuringly.

'I have cast the strongest spells on you, Hermione, you and the child are both powerful but I think they can keep you controlled. If not, I'm ready for the cesarean, I need you to forget about this now, let me handle everything, I need you to focus.' Christina said and Hermione whimpered and nodded as she felt the pain approaching and reached for the sides of the bed she was on since Harry's hands were on her shoulder and on the back of her knee.

'OK, OK, come on, push low as hard as you can, breathe,' Christina instructed. 'That's it, put your chin down and push with force, Hermione,' the blond healer said and Hermione did as she was taught and told. She pushed as hard as she could, trying to keep the pressure downward, she could see Harry's terrified face but right then, she could only care for her suffering as she felt the pressure increasing.

Harry watched his wife in awe and for a moment, he marveled at the power nature had given to women, to his woman. Hermione had been his best friend, his rock, his partner, his everything and right now she was going through Hell as to be the mother of his child. He could see the tears running down her face, he could hear her screaming and shouting, her swearing and pleading and he knew at that moment, that he was in love with her more than ever.

'Harry!' Christina's urgent voice pulled him back in reality and he nodded his head as he noticed small objects shaking around the room as Hermione had threw her head backwards and cried.

'I can't do this, it's torturing!' Hermione cried out, Harry knew desperation was the last thing they needed. He tightened his hold on her shoulders and kissed her forehead as he moved even closer.

'My heart, come on, just a little more, just a couple pushes more, Aurora needs you right now, Hermione, she needs your help down there,' Harry said and kissed her forehead again as a sob escaped the brunette's lips.

Hermione knew Harry was right, she couldn't give up, not now, not with Aurora just a few moments away from their lives. She had devoted her life to make Harry happy, she had gave up anything for him, she was happy when he was happy, she couldn't stop trying now, not when she was seconds away from making him happier than ever.

'Come on, Hermione, stay with me, push harder, one more time, the head is out already, one more time for her body to come out, honey. A final push,' Christina demanded and Hermione groaned and propped herself on her elbows again and pushed as hard as she could with all her remaining strength as she screamed out in pain.

'She's out!' Christina exclaimed the moment Hermione groaned in relief and a baby cry filled the room, Harry felt overwhelmed at once as he knew this was his baby crying, his Aurora. Hermione closed her eyes in alleviation as Harry leaned above her and kissed her parted lips.

'Here she is,' Christina said as she moved the crying infant close to her parents for the first time. Hermione opened her eyes at once as Christina placed the child on her body. Aurora was still purple-ish and tired let alone screaming but to her parents, she was the most beautiful baby in the world.

'Cut the cord,' Hermione said softly as she looked at Harry and then back at their baby. Harry nodded and only then realized that he had a huge smile plastered on his face and tears running down his cheeks. He took the scissors from Christina and cut the cord with fear of hurting someone in the state of numbness and shock he was still in. Christina smiled and took the baby away as the other two healers moved close to Hermione to finish with the rest of the labor and the cleaning.

Harry moved close and kissed Hermione's lips as a smile was on her features, never changing, the two kissed again and let their noses and foreheads touch as the only things making their world were each other's eyes and their baby's crying heard from somewhere close to them as Christina took care of Rory.

'We have our baby, our daughter, Harry,' Hermione whispered still in shock of this baby crying being hers and Harry's. He smiled and kissed her lips lightly, loving the moment, a moment he would cherish forever.

'I love you so much, Hermione,' Harry said and Hermione smiled sweetly at him despite her exhaustion, it was over, the pain and the worries and the Waves were all behind her, now only her baby girl and her dad matter in Hermione's life.

'I love you even more, Harry.' Hermione whispered and pecked his lips as she suppressed a yawn that made Harry smile. That moment, Christina brought the baby close again and both Harry and Hermione beamed at the small, pink puddle of joy.

Christina gave the baby and Hermione took her little daughter carefully. The baby now looked better, her skin looked normal and she was clean and calmer, a mop of dark brown hair was on the top of her little head and her eyes, even half closed were that baby blue that caused people to wonder what they would eventually turn out to be. She was the image of perfection with her little fists rubbing her small face.

'She's so tiny,' Harry whispered with a smile and Hermione nodded and kissed her baby's little head.

'Welcome to the world, Aurora, your daddy and I waited for so long to see you.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips as they watched they baby yawn, something Hermione did as well right after their little daughter. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

'You want to hold her, daddy?' Hermione asked and Harry's heart flattered at him being "daddy", finally.

'Yes please, mummy,' he said with the same smile and he knew, Hermione felt the same flattering in her own heart. Hermione gave him their daughter carefully and Harry felt like he was holding a little jewel made of crystal as he held her tiny body.

'Hey you, Rory, it's me, daddy,' Harry whispered to his semi asleep baby and felt like he could do anything for this little angel and Hermione. He never imagined he could feel as much love as he felt right that moment with his wife and daughter in the same room.

'Take a nap, relax and sleep for awhile, I'll take care of her.' Harry said softly as Hermione yawned again, before she could nod her head and close her eyes for awhile, even if she didn't want to miss a moment from her baby's first day, exhaustion was taking over.

'I love you both,' she mumbled before sleep could take over her mind and body.

'Now it's just the two of us, little one,' Harry whispered to Rory who yawned but kept her little eyelids opened. 'Thank you, for getting conceived that night,' Harry said with a small smile on his lips. 'Thank you for becoming the only motivation that would make us surface from our misery. Thank you for being my and your mom's happiness.' Harry said in a quiet voice and smiled as his baby started tasting her thumb.

'I know it wasn't easy for you… I know you suffered, like your mommy did during the pregnancy.' Harry said softly as for the first time, he leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. 'I'm so happy you made it, you're such a brave and strong girl, just like your mom,' Harry said with a small smile as the baby yawned and looked around for a moment.

'Many people don't want your mommy and me to be together, and of course they don't even want to think of you, little one,' Harry said with a sigh, 'But I can promise you, Rory, mommy and I will always be there for you no matter what, we'll be ready to sacrifice everything for you, we love you so much,' Harry said and chuckled emotionally as he felt a tear running down his cheek, he didn't even bother to wipe it away as his hands were occupied holding his beautiful baby. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled and looked back at his child.

'I love your mommy very much, I always loved her I think, first like a friend, then like someone needed in my life and for the past tormenting years, I have been in love with her. I feel like she's mine as I am hers. I feel like we're one and even if I thought of her as a sister, once, I now know that she was always something more like a wife than anything else, always there, never abandoning me in a fight that wasn't hers, always trusting me even if she didn't agree with me, she was always there for me, and I so hope to be there for her, like I tried to be and I will always try from now on, for both her and you and maybe a couple of your future siblings,' Harry said with a smile that turned into a grin as he imagined of Rory's siblings, he would love to have more children, as perfect as Rory were.

'I love you,' Hermione's voice was heard and Harry looked up to see Hermione smiling softly at him, her eyes full of tears. 'I love you and Rory and out future children with all my heart.' Hermione added as Harry moved closer and gave her their baby. Hermione moved slightly so Harry could lay next to her as she placed their baby close to her chest as Rory seemed to doze off.

The two remained silent with the sides of their heads touching as they watched their baby fall asleep, harmony was feeling their hearts no matter who wanted them together and who didn't. Harry and Hermione were simply the happiest people in the world as they watched their little miracle visiting the Dreamland for the first time in her parent's arms.

* * *

Yay, Rory is here finalyyyyy I'm so in love with this little girl, what u think of the chapter? what u think of George, Fleur and Bill visiting the couple no matter what Ginny and Ron wanted? what about luna being in love with Ron? what about him going back to Lav-Lav?

oh and of course i wanna know what u think of Rory and the labor and Harry's words to his child afterwards. That was almost the end guys, the epilogue will be up soon.

Thanks for reading, please review.

CP09


	16. Four Years Later

_Hello everyone, thank you so much for the reviews through my story. Wow, we got to the end here as well, this story along with my End of Illusions and Veil of Friendship is one of my best pieces of fiction. I'm very proud of it as when i started it, it was sceduled to be around ten chaps long and had half of the plot it has now in its 16 chapies, and all this is because the love you showed me and the story._

Thank you so much for supporting yet one more story of mine, I'm so glad you liked it and i'm so glad you stick with me every time, guys, it means a lot to me.

_**I decided, instead of taking a break with stories, to keep up with my From Light to Darkness and TO COME BACK with my Ultimate love, sequel of the End of Illusions which i had put in Hiatus when Twilight got in my life, now i'm going back to it and i can promise you... things will get awesome there, you can find trailers and vids about my fics in youtube, just type FAMKE4 and you'll find my work there.**_

Thanks for everything guys,

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Epilogue_

_Four Years Later…_

'Oh no, daddy! Not this one! Holy c'icket!' Aurora Potter, age four pouted as her exasperated father frowned and placed the purple little dress of his daughter's back in her wardrobe, between the rest of her purple dresses.

'Which one then, pumpkin?' Harry asked still frowning as he stood before the opened wardrobe with his hand on the hanged, purple dresses of his child. He knew he should have insisted on Hermione dressing their birthday girl.

Little Aurora sighed dramatically and hopped off her bed on which she had been jumping up and down for the past minutes. She approached her dad close to the wardrobe of her room and stood on her toes as to show which dress she wanted to wear for that special day, her purple dresses holding most of the space of the wardrobe since purple was her favorite color and dresses was her favorite kind of clothes.

Aurora beamed at her daddy when Harry finally got the right dress and showed it to her, her brilliant, emerald eyes shining in happiness. Harry grinned at his daughter and gripped her with one arm as the little girl squealed in surprise, not having the chance to escape her dad's grip. Harry lifted her with one arm and moved her close to the bed, all the while holding her dress with his free hand.

He dropped his little girl on her mattress and Aurora squealed as Harry started tickling her with no mercy as he let the dress next to them.

'Will you surrender?' Harry asked teasingly as Aurora was trying to push his hands away with her own hands and legs.

'NO!' Aurora giggled and squalled as Harry growled playfully and kept tickling her.

'Will you back down, Rory?' Harry asked and Aurora laughed and shook her head.

'Never!' she said stubbornly and Harry nodded with a grin and stopped.

'That's my brave girl!' Harry praised and Rory giggled as she sat up and threw her arms around her dad's neck as Harry wrapped his own arms around his little girl, her brown bushy curls blocking his vision.

'Harry James! I hope the birthday girl is ready!' Hermione Potter's voice was heard from downstairs and both Harry and Rory looked at each other.

'Oh-uh…' Rory said nervously and Harry nodded his head.

'Oh-uh indeed, come on Rory, your mom will hex daddy to the next century if you're still in your pajamas in your birthday.' Harry said as he stood up and let Aurora standing on the mattress, the girl raised her arms and Harry took off her nightgown with the smiling owls and helped her with her dress. He then took his daughter's shoes and helped her put them on as she plopped on the mattress.

'Ready,' Harry said as he looked at his daughter from his spot on the floor as he had kneeled as to tie her shoes.

'My hair, daddy, or it will get worse!' Aurora said and Harry made a grimace of pain at the idea of the knots that could form, all the while making Rory giggle.

'Race you to the bathroom!' Harry said as he knew this would be the only way for her not to start cheating and hiding in the second floor of their house. Rory grinned and stood up; she pocked her tongue as to provoke Harry and then rushed out of the room. Harry laughed and growled as he followed her with the proper speed for her to feel threatened and for him to lose the race.

'I won!' Aurora exclaimed as she burst in the bathroom and jumped up and down on her feet in joy. Harry laughed and nodded his head in defeat.

'Of course you did, you little monster,' Harry said as he hoisted his daughter up on the sink and took out of a cupboard her hairbrush and the potion for her hair to be softer without knots.

'This is how uncle Hag'id is calling me,' Aurora said as she looked at her dad who grinned and nodded. 'Mommy is calling me 'Pr'inces Rory,' and 'Sweetie' and you daddy call me 'Pum'kin' and 'baby gi'l' Aurora stated knowingly and Harry chuckled and nodded his head.

'You're all those things, plus, you're our beautiful and brave fairy,' Harry said as he spread some of the sweet-smelling potion on his palms and ran his hands in his daughter's hair before he could take the brush and run it up and down her beautiful, dark mane.

'This smells good,' Aurora said smiling and Harry nodded and nuzzled his nose with his daughter's.

'Just like you do' Harry said as he finished with her hair and touched the spot of her nose with his finger, making his child grin. 'Have you washed your teeth?' he asked and Aurora nodded her head. 'Let me smell.' Harry said and Aurora opened her mouth as he leaned closer. 'Hmmm perfect, you're ready for your great day!!' Harry said happily as he took his daughter from the sink and placed her on his hip as they exited the bathroom and moved down the stairs.

The moment father and child were downstairs Harry let Aurora stand and she ran close to her mother's opened arms. Hermione Potter grinned and hoisted her child in her hug as Aurora fell on her mom's arms.

Hermione had changed slightly over the years, now her hair was curly due her care and it was much longer to Harry's delight, her beautiful, dark mane was to her waist and subbed, blonde strands were lightening her brown hair. Hermione had also changed her style slightly, after the birth of her daughter she had adopted a more feminine way of style and now more dresses and V neck blouses had been added in her wardrobe, again, to Harry's delight.

'Happy Birthday, sweetie,' Hermione said as she placed her baby girl on her hip and nuzzled her nose on her daughter's brushed hair, making the young toddler to giggle.

'Thank you, mommy,' Aurora beamed as she hugged her mom closer. 'How's Harmy?' Aurora asked and Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

'Just fine, growing inside of me,' Hermione said with a gentle smile as her eyes traveled on Harry who approached and gave her a kiss with his turn.

'And that's why you shouldn't remain in your mommy's hug for so long, princess, Mummy shouldn't carry little girls in her condition,' Harry said with a smile and Aurora grinned and nodded as Hermione let her stand on the floor before her parents.

'Is grandma and grandpa here?' Aurora asked with a huge smile on her face as she knew if there was a couple to spoil her more than her parents then that couple were her grandparents.

'In the backyard, waiting for you with many gifts…' Hermione said as she pointed behind her back with a smile. Aurora squealed in happiness and ran away, forgetting her parents before the gifts she would have from her grandparents. Both Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as Harry moved even closer and embraced his wife like she did by wrapping her arms around his neck, Harry's hand moved close to her four months pregnant belly.

'Four years have gone by already…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded as she kissed his jaw lightly.

'I know… it's like it was yesterday when she gave her first smile and we melted right in front of her cradle like the silliest people alive.' Hermione said and Harry chuckled and nodded his head as his eyes fell on her slightly pronounced belly.

'Now we have to wait a bit as to melt like that again,' Harry said as he caressed his wife's belly gently. Hermione smiled and nodded her head as her four months baby daughter kicked inside her.

'Harmony will be very lucky to have Rory as a big sister.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded.

It wasn't more than two weeks since they learned that their second child was another girl and it was less than two days since they decided to call her Harmony, symbolical names for their daughters seemed to work just fine for the Potters. Harry smiled as he imagined another baby girl with brown, bushy hair and brilliant, emerald eyes running around the house and playing with Rory.

Harmy as Rory already called her sister would be a lucky girl indeed. Harry had also imagined a little boy who would eventually grow up to be his Quidditch buddy but he was as happy with a second girl, only the thought of Harmony becoming as loving and beautiful as her sister and mother made his heart flatter in delight.

'Andromeda with Teddy will come first after lunch.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he had seen the owl the older woman had sent that morning. 'Everything is ready for the party, I'm sure Rory will be delighted, you think we should announce the pregnancy?' Hermione asked and Harry kissed her lips and nodded his head with a sound of agreement.

The couple had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret from their friends this time, as to make sure that everything would go fine or actually, _better_ this time. Hermione was fortunate not to have the Waves in this pregnancy as she had conceived and kept up with her pregnancy in a calmer period of her life than the one she was experiencing when Rory was on the way but still, the couple had decided to keep it secret just in case. But now, since everything had worked out fine so far, it was time for them to share the good news with the rest of the family.

'I think they will be happy to know,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Finally, I'm tired of dressing up as to hide the baby,' Hermione said and Harry grinned and let his hands move beneath her blouse and caress the small of her back and little upwards.

'I can undress you,' he whispered huskily in her ear and she giggled like she did only when it was just the two of them.

'Later, maybe, if you behave in your daughter's birthday…' Hermione said playfully and yelped when Harry's hand moved from beneath her top above her skirt and pinched her bottom, earning a slap on his arm and a grin from his wife as they chuckled.

When the Grangers and the Potters had their lunch with little Rory as the center of their attention the two couples decided to have some tea in the properly decorated for the party living room, before the guests would start arriving. Rory was moving from hug to hug as the four adults were having their tea.

'It's like yesterday when you came home and told us you were together and with this little girl on the way,' Helena Granger said as she looked adoringly at her granddaughter in her husband's arms. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other as they remembered that eventful day…

'Yeah it seems like yesterday…' Hermione finally said as Rory moved closer to her again and she grinned and placed her daughter between herself and Harry who kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through his daughter's long hair.

'Mummy, can I wear my fairy costume for the party?' Rory asked as she looked up at her mom with her eyes full of mirth.

'But it won't be a masque party, sweetie… the rest won't be dressed up.' Hermione pointed out and her daughter looked at her with the best puppy eyes she could master. 'But since it's your birthday… I guess you can be in your costume…' Hermione gave up after glancing at her grinning husband who nodded his head in approval. Rory squealed and hugged her mom as she stood up and looked at her parents and grandparents, waiting for someone to volunteer and help her with the costume that was hanging in her wardrobe. Harry was the one to help his daughter as he didn't want Hermione to get tired and apart Hermione, he was the only able to enlarge the costume since Rory hadn't been in it since the last Halloween, months ago.

When Harry and Aurora returned downstairs the four year old squealed as she saw Andromeda and Teddy being greeted by Hermione and her parents. Aurora ran in Andromeda's hug and then turned and hugged her cousin as the young boy smiled and hugged the shorter girl in his hug before Andromeda could give the birthday girl her gifts.

After awhile, one by one, everyone arrived in Godric's Hollow for the party. Harry and Hermione's co-workers like Christina Morris with her husband and daughter, Luna with her father, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville with Hannah and their triples, Alice, Rosalie and Isabella, some neighbors who knew about magic or were magical themselves and last but not least, Bill, Fleur, their children Victoria and David and the only twin, George came over for the party. Soon the house was full of people, music was playing and kids were running around the house as the adults were spread around the ground floor, talking and laughing about everything.

After the last of the neighbors entered the house after Aurora opened the door to welcome them –like she had done with all the guests who had actually knocked instead of apparating or flooing in the house- the birthday girl ran in her Godmother's arms and Luna hoisted the Potter girl in her hug.

'My beautiful birthday, Goddaughter,' Luna said smiling as she nuzzled the girl's neck the moment Harry and Hermione approached her with butterbeer for the three adults. 'Thanks,' Luna said as she seeped from her butterbeer as she balanced the four year old on her hip and took the drink.

'How are you Luna?' Hermione asked smiling, Luna had been busy for the past weeks and didn't have a chance to come over and see her friends and goddaughter but she wouldn't miss the girl's birthday for the world.

'I'm close to have a date with Ron, under one condition that we're still debating about,' Luna said casually and both Harry and Hermione chocked on their butterbeer and gasped at Luna who smiled and nodded her head casually.

Ron had stopped being with Lavender Brown after two years and a destroyed engagement. After that, Ron had dated many women, as Harry and Hermione were learning from Bill, George, Luna, other friends and the newspaper who had kept a Poor-Mr. Weasley-trying-to-keep-up-after-the-Potters'- attitude but none had mentioned to them that Ron had finally opened his eyes to see Luna, who had been crushed with him for the past four years if not even more and since the last time the couple had seen their former best friend was from afar in a Ball the ministry had organized, two years ago, for the ones who survived the war, Harry and Hermione were mostly in the dark about Ron's news.

'What condition?' Harry asked and Luna sighed and smiled at Aurora as she gently sent her to play with the rest of the kids in the party.

'Well, he told me that he would be much happier if he knew that I would stay away from you guys, and that he would feel more _comfortable_ if I didn't see you while we tried to be together. Of course I told him that he was _barking_ mad to think that I would abandon my friends and Goddaughter and that I would do such thing only if the Berdringers would take over of my life.' Luna said and the couple marveled at Luna's courage to deny things to Ron, the person her heart had been beating for the past years. Both Harry and Hermione hugged Luna together and she chuckled and hugged them both back.

'Thanks Luna, we appreciate it.' Hermione said with a smile as she kept her arm around her friend's shoulders, remembering the paintings in Luna's bedroom.

'Don't even mention it,' Luna said and smiled at the couple as the three of them looked at little Rory in the living room who was playing with Teddy and the Longbottom triples.

'She's so incredible, Ron should have get over himself and see the truth of things, like Ginny and Molly should, sooner or later, Rory would exist and she would be a Granger-Potter,' Luna said and both Harry and Hermione sighed and nodded their heads, knowing she was right. Even if things hadn't got that ugly, these years ago, the two of them would have been pulled together eventually and Rory would indeed arrive, it just had to happen the ugly way.

'It's time for the cake, I think, Rory is so excited about it,' Hermione said as to break the silence that had enveloped them and smiled as Harry nodded and the couple moved close to the kitchen. Hermione took the butterfly-shaped cake out of the fridge and with a wave of Harry's wand; a 4-shaped candle was on it along with two small, magical fireworks. The proud parents started moving close to the dining table and Aurora was the first to rush to the head of it as her parents set the cake in front of her and everyone started singing the Happy Birthday song for the little girl, Alexander Granger already recording everything with his video camera.

Aurora blew on the candle and the two magical fireworks moved above everyone and exploded in small lights over the ceiling as the little girl threw herself in the hugs of her parents who embraced her tightly and kissed her curly head.

From there, the party kept on and it was soon the time for the birthday girl to open her presents, everyone was still around the grand floor, having fun but all the guests gathered in the living room as Hermione sat on an armchair and Harry close to her feet, on the floor with Aurora next to him and all the presents in their boxes and bags before them.

'You should first open your parents' gift, Rory,' some guests said as they had seen the very recently wrapped gift of the little girl, Rory smiled and nodded her head as Harry brought close the only box with small holes on it. Harry opened the box carefully and Aurora squealed when she saw the little owl inside, it was a beautiful, small, white owl with piercing yellow eyes, she was flapping inside the box, too young to fly. Harry smiled as he looked at his wife who smiled and at his daughter who squealed again and again as she took the little owl carefully in her hands.

'Remember, Rory, it's not a toy, it's a true creature and it deserves all the love and care,' Hermione said seriously and Rory smiled and nodded at her mom as she held the little owl in her small hands, the little bird seemed happy and bit lightly on Rory's finger who squealed but didn't let go of the little creature.

'She's so pretty, thank you mummy, daddy. Her name will be Windy,' Aurora said as she gave the little bird to Luna so she could take care of it in the new cage the Potters had brought for the bird and Aurora hugged her parents with love.

'You're very welcome, sweetie,' Hermione said as Aurora went on with opening her gifts, the couple had thought of buying a cat for Rory but Crookshanks was still alive and healthy and two cats would be too much in a house, especially with a pregnant woman and later on with two little girls, an owl, on the other hand, would be very useful and Harry was the one who actually suggested it as he felt ready to have another owl, after years without Hedwig.

The little girl kept opening her gifts and the Potters thanked everyone respectively for the gifts brought to their child. When they were done, Aurora took the tons of new toys and she started playing with the rest of the children, always willing to share her stuffs with other kids.

Harry and Hermione moved close to the dinner table that was full of plates with various snacks and candies and filled a plate with food for both of them, they remained there as they watched everyone around the house having fun and some friends raising their glass towards them as to wish the best. Hermione smiled at Harry and kissed his nose after sharing a small cheese pie with him.

She smiled as she caressed his face, his trademark glasses had been in history for the past years as they weren't useful in his job and after a fiasco mission, three years ago that had him ended up in the Hospital with Hermione healing him for hours, she had demanded for him to use a healing charm and ever since, he had gotten rid of the glasses.

Hermione was glad of the change, now he was safer in the missions and he looked younger without the glasses on, they had been through Hell multiple times but after all, they were twenty-seven and twenty-eight and they deserved to be and look young and happy. Hermione smiled as she caressed Harry's famous scar with her fingertips, making him close his eyes at her gentle touch.

'You think we should announce it now?' Hermione asked and Harry grinned and nodded as he opened his emerald eyes, pride for his second child filling his heart. He let the plate on the table and took Hermione's hand. He looked around him and smiled as he asked for everyone's attention.

'Please, everyone, give us a moment of your time!' Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear him, all the guests turned to him and Hermione and the couple smiled at their friends and family.

'First of all, we'd like to thank you for coming tonight to celebrate with us for our Aurora.' Hermione said smiling and everyone cheered in response. Harry beamed at the people who had stood by their side and looked at his wife for a moment; she smiled and nodded her head.

'We'd like to share with you some great news,' Harry said and beamed again as the only people who knew in there were Hermione's parents and Aurora. 'We're expecting another little girl,' Harry said happily and everyone cheered and beamed for the couple as one by one congratulated and hugged the couple, wishing all the best for the little girl. Harry and Hermione could feel only happiness for being able to announce another pregnancy with freedom and joy, instead of the stress and worry they had been in when they had announced the first pregnancy. The news added even more joy to the party that now was like a huge celebration of people who had been through a lot and made it.

The doorbell rang again and Harry looked around him in wonder, trying to guess who hadn't came so far, he found everyone expected to be there and he with Hermione started moving close to the door as Aurora rushed before them and opened the door.

'Rory, ask who is—' Hermione started as she had already looked around her and knew that everyone was there for the party, she was however left speechless when her young daughter, dressed in her fairy costume, opened the door to reveal not other but Ron Weasley standing in her house's doorstep, looking at the little girl with a mix of emotions from surprise to disdain in his eyes.

In less than seconds, everyone had looked at the door that had been opened and silence had covered all the people in the house, only the music was playing around the house as everyone looked at Ron standing there, looking at the little girl. The couple had frozen as well as Ron looked from their daughter up and met their eyes.

'Who are you?' Rory demanded as she kept looking at Ron who had changed much in the years that had gone by. A ginger beard had covered his cheeks and jaw and his eyes seemed more pronounced now with the red hair and the beard on his face. He seemed tired and the light had been lost from his eyes.

'Uhm, I am…' Ron tried and his voice was deeper than Harry and Hermione could remember it.

Someone dropped a glass somewhere behind them and that snapped the Potters out of their stupor. Hermione rushed close to her daughter and scooped her in her hug, suddenly remembering Ron's screams out of the hospital after her first visit to her healer for her pregnancy. Harry as well moved close to his wife and brought her behind him, protecting her and Rory in case Ron was there to outburst like he had done before.

'Ron, what are you doing here?' Harry asked as the silence remained behind them, Hermione and Rory were still looking at Ron, both in wonder and confusion for entirely different reasons. Ron looked uneasy at his once best mate and then at Hermione and the little girl who had inherited Hermione's hair and features but Harry's emerald green eyes in Hermione's arms.

'Uhm, I wanted to come over, I was worried that if I flooed, you'd be startled so I knocked…' Ron babbled and Harry sighed and made sure Hermione was behind him even if she wanted to stand next to him.

'You're startling us now as well, what you want?' Harry said and Ron looked at his former best friends with plea in his eyes, it was already too difficult with everyone staring from inside the house and him in the doorstep with the Potters before him.

Someone, probably Luna, any of the three gave attention to whom, took control of the situation in the living room and soon people had started talking again and the party was being resumed.

'Can we talk?' Ron asked and Harry looked at his wife who sighed and nodded her head slowly. Hermione turned around with Rory in her arms as her mother approached, still worried to have Aurora, the motivation she gave everything up for her love for Harry close to the man she had gave up as to gain her happiness. Helena Granger moved close and took Aurora who was still looking at Ron in the doorstep.

'Who's that, mummy?' Aurora asked and Hermione smiled uneasy at her mother and daughter and kissed her girl's forehead.

'Stay with grandma, pumpkin, I will explain to you later, ok? Stay with grandma and Teddy and the rest and enjoy the party, take aunt Luna and go upstairs for awhile to see little Windy in her cage, OK?' Hermione instructed her child as to give her some things to do as to distract her and have some time alone with Harry and Ron. Hermione looked at her mother who nodded her head and took Rory away, making sure the girl wouldn't want to be with her parents for awhile.

Hermione moved close to Harry the moment he let Ron inside the house and led him to the office of the house that was by the front door's side. The estranged friends entered the room and the couple looked at Ron who stood there as Harry closed the door behind him. The trio remained standing, Harry and Hermione in front of the door of the room while Ron stood in the middle of it, before the full of pictures, desk.

'She has grown so much,' Ron only commented and Harry and Hermione nodded their heads automatically, remembering what Ron had asked from Aurora's Godmother.

'She has…' Hermione only said and Ron looked at her. Harry could feel his stomach dropping as he noticed the flames of want in his once friend's eyes. Flames a long time distinguished in Hermione's eyes.

'What do you want, Ron? We know we have hurt you and your sister, your mother had asked us to live you alone and we did so. If you came here as to cause problem, in our daughter's birthday—' Harry started.

'No! No, I'm not here to cause trouble, I swear!' Ron rushed and the three people sighed, Ron ran his hand through his hair and let out another breath. 'I never imagined I would be nervous before you guys,' Ron pointed out and the couple looked at each other.

'We never imagined we would hurt you and that we would feel scared in your presence, Ron, but things have changed.' Hermione murmured and Ron nodded his head as he looked at Harry this time.

'A few days ago, I asked of Luna not to see you again and she put me in my place, like Bill, George and Fleur have been doing for the past years.' Ron started and the Potters nodded their heads and waited for him to elaborate.

'I have changed, in the past years, I have tried to keep up and I really gotten over you two being together. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was the one who had to come and ask for things to be back to normal.I mean you tried back then, now it's time for me to give it a shot, in the name of our friendship.' Ron said and Harry sighed as he could remember all the times Ron had been unfair to him and Hermione over their Hogwarts years and later on when he was in the Auror training program and Hermione was in the Healer academy and then, when he and Hermione cheated on Ginny and Ron and had Rory.

'Things will never be the same again, Ron. They had stopped being a long time before Hermione and I got together when our relationships had swamped.' Harry said and Hermione slipped her hand in his as Ron nodded his head in acknowledge.

'I know,' Ron said as he looked around the Potters' office with all of Hermione's books and some of Harry's for his job. 'I tried to stay mad at you, like Ginny does, for months, I tried to keep believing that you betrayed me in the worst ways for even more months, I tried to keep the impression of our lives been perfect before you two cheated, for years but I always knew, that you two would end up together at the end.

'I knew it the moment the locket was opened and my worst fear had been revealed, I knew our relationships were crushes after years in pain, I knew any of the two couples would last. You, Harry were far more demanding for what Ginny could give and Hermione and I had more things separating us than what could keep us together in a relationship.

'I knew all this shit and still, I tried to remain mad at you, guys, for doing what I and my sister didn't dare to do: break free from the misery we all had pulled ourselves in.' Ron said slowly and the couple marveled at the thought Ron had put into their lives.

They hadn't gotten used to hear Ron talking like that when they were friends, but now, almost five years from when they were separated, the couple could see that Ron had finally matured, even a little, he had made it and that was a process for his own good, at least.

'Ron, this is all true and indeed, we were a broken mess when things between me and Harry… happened, but a lot of water has run under the bridge…' Hermione tried to explain the obvious and Ron nodded his head and looked at the couple. 'I mean, we're changed, you're obviously changed, and none of us has time for even more hardships and jealousy over simple things like priorities… Harry and I have a child to look after and another on the way,' Hermione said before she could stop herself as she revealed her pregnancy, Ron's eyes widened as his eyes fell on her middle section.

In instinct, Harry moved slightly in front of Hermione again, the last thing he needed was to have Ron screaming his lugs out like in the past and Hermione being stressed all over again.

'You're…you're … again…' Ron tried to say as he gestured awkwardly with his hand toward Hermione who nodded her head, her free hand moving on her belly as the other was still joined with Harry's.

'She is,' Harry confirmed as a sudden feeling of possession over Hermione and what he had built in the past years with her washing over him. Ron nodded his head again and Harry prayed for this entire, awkward scene to end, one way or the other.

'Wow…' Ron only said and sighed again, never expecting something like that, he faced his friends again. 'I'm not here like an enemy, like I have been before, I'm here as to try to build some bridges with you, guys. I have missed you more than I wanna admit and hating you was the most exhausting thing I have done the past four years and seven months… if not longer since we were screwed a long time before whatever happened between all of us.' Ron said and Harry and Hermione knew that now, the ball was in their side of the court and they had to decide what to do with it.

'Ron, now it's not the time for us to have the required talk as to even start the try of getting somewhere with what is left of our friendship, but maybe, we could visit you at Luna's,' Harry finally said and felt Hermione squeezing his hand in agreement. Ron's face lit up and he nodded his head.

'At Luna's sounds good, you see, Gin and mom aren't very happy about me being here and—'

'We can imagine,' both Harry and Hermione said and Ron chuckled awkwardly and sadly but smiled and nodded his head once more.

'OK then, it's settled, soon, at Luna's, just you two and me,' Ron said and the couple nodded with hints of smiles in their faces. The true, honest friendship the trio once shared, in their first years at Hogwarts, was forever lost but they had nothing more to lose by trying. Maybe, after all, there were still some hints there, some hints for them to take as to rebuild a friendship or something close to it with the person they knew since they were eleven.

'You can apparate, the wards are down for the party,' Hermione said as to end the uncomfortable silence, if she wanted to believe that she still knew Ron a bit, she was sure he was feeling anxious in the option of moving out of the office with everyone staring as to get out from the door.

Ron indeed smiled gratefully at the suggestion.

'We'll tell Luna when we can have a day off as to meet with you in her house, sounds OK?' Harry asked as he hugged Hermione close, needing her close to him. Ron nodded his head as he looked with pain at the embrace of the couple.

'Sounds brilliant, mate,' Ron said and Harry felt a small flattering in his heart at the mention of the word Ron always used as to address him, even if he didn't want to admit it, even if Ron had been unfair many times, Harry had missed the comic relief of the trio, he had missed his male best friend.

Ron moved in the apparition point of the room and smiled at the couple genuinely as he got ready to apparate.

'Just one more thing, Rory looks really beautiful in her costume,' Ron only said before he could dissaparate with a _crack_, not giving the chance to the couple to answer.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other when they were alone again in the study. They remained in silence for a few moments, still embraced tightly, breathing in and out evenly, trying to compose themselves and the onslaughts of emotions that rushed inside their hearts at the sight of their once best friend wanting to bury the hatch after so long.

'We'll need a lot of time building bridges with him.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head, she could hear the worry in her husband's voice but she could also hear the hope. She knew the next weeks or even months wouldn't be easy for them and Ron and the talk that was now scheduled at Luna's could be the start or the end of their attempt to heal their seriously wounded friendship but Hermione felt happy to have at least Harry there, with her, by her side.

'I love you,' Hermione said lightly and Harry buried his face in her neck and gave her a small kiss on the crook of it.

'I love you too, and Rory and Harmy, none else is more important than the three girls of my life.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head, knowing Harry would never put anyone above her and their girls in his life.

That moment, the door of the study burst open and Aurora ran close to her embraced parents who broke their hug and Harry scooped Rory in his arms.

'Grandma won't tell me who that was, and where is he now?' Rory pouted as she looked around from her dad's hug. Harry and Hermione chuckled as they ruffled their daughter's bushy mane.

'You're such a prying and curious, little pumpkin, Rory, just like your mommy,' Harry said at his daughter and blew on her neck as the girl squealed and laughed while the couple moved out of the study of their house and moved back in the party.

That night, little Aurora Potter learnt who Ron Weasley was, or she actually learnt the mild version of who he was and how many things he had been through with her parents and how many things he had pulled her parents in.

She also learnt that now, years later, her parents who had matured way faster than many people in this planet, were ready to try and build some bridges with their long time best friend and that night, Aurora, even in the age of four, realized something that most people needed decades to grasp.

There is nothing more painful than seeing someone you love loving someone else. But there is nothing more rewarding than seeing two people you love, loving each other.

_The End

* * *

_

_and that was iiiiiiit, what u think of the end guys? many of you hate ron and others would want a chance for him so i decided to let uppon your hands and you can decide what happened with the trio, personally i think they made some progress but the past has been done so they would never be the same again..._

_Thank you again for following my work, i hope Aurora was as cute and funny as you imagined her to be, Harmony will be as cute and beautiful i'm sure, tell me what u think of the chapie please, what u think of the trio scene in the study? :) the Twi-fans of my works have probably noticed some twi-hints of mine in the epilogue hehe it was just a little thing i wanted to add lol_

_thanks for reading guys, please review, see you in From light to Darkness and the Ultimate Love!  
_

_Christina Potter 09  
_


End file.
